Nowhere to go
by mbierl9911
Summary: Bella and Edward never met, and Bella married the family friend. Now Jacob is abusive, and Bella knows she has to get out, but who does she have to help?
1. In the beginning

**Words in italics are flashbacks. This is just an idea, let me know how to improve or if i should even continue with this idea. I'm not that happy with how it turned out, but i don't really know how i could improve. constructive criticism would be amazing. Thanks!**

_Jacob set the baby in my arms, our baby. His eyes were brimmed with tears of joy. The long months of pregnancy had been hard on her, but now she could see that it was all worth it. The baby looked up with shining bright green eyes, and Bella felt her heart melt. She was sure that they were ready to be parents for a long time, and now it was finally happening. _

"_Let's name him Connor Matthew."_

"_That sounds perfect. How are you feeling, are you tired? You should probably get some rest…" Her husbands voice was full of concern for her. _

Bella shook her head. That had been almost a year ago. Jacobs voice hardly ever held anything kind in it anymore, much less concern. Things had gone horribly wrong since Connor was born. She was so sure they were ready, but clearly she'd been wrong. She gazed down at the little boy sleeping in his crib, rubbing his back as he stirred slightly in his sleep.

"Well, I'd better get dinner ready before your father gets home. We don't need any reasons to make him mad at us, now, do we?"

She stood up and gently closed the door to the nursery, walking briskly over to the kitchen, and opening the fridge. She took out the ingredients to make chicken primavera, and was almost ready when Jacob walked through the door. She immediately shifted her weight uneasily. Last night was not forgotten yet. It was the first time he had truly hit her, and it scared her to death to see him so outraged. He had always been so gentle towards her, and she had no idea where the violence came from.

"How was Connor today?" Jacob asked, she wondered if he thought he was forgiven. He wasn't, but let him think what he wants.

"He was a bit cranky, I think he's getting another tooth. He's still sleeping now." Connor had gotten his first teeth when he was eight months old, his top two, and it was a difficult process on all of them. He didn't want to eat, sleep, or do anything, really. The medicine had really come in handy, and she made a mental note to look for it once dinner was cleaned up.

"I hope you remember where that Orajel stuff is. It sure seemed to help."

"It's in the medicine cabinet. But we really need to talk." Why was she so nervous to talk to her husband? Was this always going to be between them now?

"About what?" he looked confused.

"Last night."

"Bella, all I did was toss you around a bit. it's hardly anything to get upset over. You're my wife. I didn't do anything wrong."

"What do you mean, you didn't do anything wrong? You hit me, in front of our child. I don't care if you're my husband or not, it wasn't right." it was hard to defend herself, but even so, she heard how weak her voice sounded. Jake had always been very sure of himself, and never backed down. She knew right away that she was going to lose, but she had to at least let him know how she felt.

"If you listened to me, it wouldn't have happened. You know you're supposed to have dinner ready when I get home, and have the house cleaned. I support you, the least you can do is take care of my house. I thought that was understood." He was getting angry now, and she took the food off the stove and put it on plates, setting them on the table among the salad she had prepared earlier. He was next to her, out of nowhere.

"Jacob. Stop."

He had his hand wrapped around her wrist, and before she knew it, threw her against the wall of the nursery. She fell, and heard crying from the other side of the wall.

"Good job. I thought you said he was sleeping." Jacob strode into the nursery, coming out with Connor on his hip. He had never really taken much liking to Jacob, probably because he was never home. When he saw Bella sitting on the floor he reached over to her, and she stood up, taking him in her arms.

"Hey, big guy. How was your nap?" She kissed the top of his head, and set him in his playpen, while they ate.

They didn't talk much throughout dinner, but Bella was glad of it. She knew she had to do something before this got out of hand, and he seriously hurt her, or their baby. She glanced around the room, looking at their small apartment, and wondered where she could possibly go. Her family was across the country, and she hadn't talked to them in years. Jacob hated her family, and the feeling was mutual, so it was easier to just avoid them. She couldn't help feeling hopeless, she was a mother of a young child, with no job. Where could she possibly go? She decided to call her friend in the morning. She needed a second opinion before she did anything rash.


	2. Getting help

**So here goes another chapter, I have to say that I'm liking this one a lot better. First chapters are always awkward.**

* * *

chapter 2

Getting Help-

Bella sat on the couch, with the phone in her hand, deciding she needed to figure out what exactly was going on, before she called Alice.

Jacob meant everything to me, and I had assumed the feeling was mutual, until recently. We had met in high school, and although we didn't plan it, we attended the same college, Jacob getting his degree in psychology, and I getting mine in business. We stuck together, looking for a familiar face in the new surroundings, and somehow in the middle of it all, we fell in love. We both finished out their years, and soon after they were engaged, then married, and not long after pregnant. It seemed like it had happened so fast, and yet we'd been married over five years now.

Jacob was a good father. He'd never hurt Connor, and he'd supported them so I could stay home with the baby. We had a small apartment, yes, but it was a nicer one, in the good parts of town. We'd never really felt the need to move, but had discussed the possibility of it once Connor got older. The apartment was fine with just a baby, but when he grew into an energetic little boy, it would be much too small. We needed a bigger house with a backyard, with room to run.

But now… It's not like he had hit me just once. It had been a few times, over the head, making my head spin and my nose bleed. And now I had him pushing me into walls. This situation was clearly not going to get any better, he didn't even see what he was doing wrong. He had been so detached lately, she had assumed it was work, although he got a degree in psychology, and had wanted to be a child's psychologist, he worked as a social worker, and was surrounded with violence and hurt children every day. I was always sure he would never do any of the things he saw, much less to me. I didn't know what to believe now.

I was truly a mess. I'd been forcing myself to think through this, don't feel, just think. I decided I'd done enough thinking for now. I dialed Alices number, hoping she was home. The phone rang three times before the answering machine picked up.

"Hey, it's Alice. I'll call you back when I'm home. I also screen calls, so leave a message because it's my caller id right now…"

Bella giggled. Alice was always such a goof.

"Hey, it's me. Are you there? I'll give you a chance to get to the phone, I guess. Anyways, I needed to talk to someone, and I really need your help. Things aren't going so good right now, and I really need your opinion…"

"Bella?" Alice finally picked up; I could just imagine her bouncing even as she stood.

"Hey, yeah, it's me. Obviously." I fidgeted; this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Yeah, what's up? You don't sound too good."

"It's Jake. Um… I'm thinking about moving out, but I don't know where to go, or what to do, seeming as how I haven't worked since I got pregnant."

"Why? What's going on? I thought things were good between you two, I mean, you just had Connor and everything…"

"Yeah. I thought so too. But, uh, he hit me last night, and it wasn't the first time, either, and I just have a feeling it's not going to get any better, because when I tried to talk to him he wasn't sorry, and didn't see how it was wrong, and then he threw me against a wall." Everything came out in a rush, because I knew that if I didn't keep going, I would stop, and most likely lose it.

"Oh my God! Bella, are you okay? Has he hurt Connor? Why did he hit you? Can you come spend the night with me? I promise I'll help you, okay?" Alices multiple questions came in a panicked fast voice, which didn't help me stay calm at all.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. Nothing serious. My back got pretty bruised up from last night, No, I doubt he would ever hurt Connor. And, well, the first time he hit me was because I didn't get something fast enough, and then last night because I talked to him about it. Alice? How the hell am I going to pull off staying at your house?" I answered her questions one at a time, thanking my experience working in an office and having a million questions thrown at me from all directions.

"Just tell him we're going shopping, and then we'll call and say that it's gotten late, so you'll just stay here. And bring the baby of course."

"But I'm really not in the mood to shop." I sighed. Of course Alice would see this as an opportunity to shop.

"We won't be shopping, silly" She giggled, "We'll be talking to some friends of mine, they're looking to rent out their apartment complex, which happens to be just about as far from here as we can get." You could tell she was extremely enthused, and her mind working a million miles a minute, off in some land that I wasn't even sure I ever wanted to see.

"That's great! But where is this apartment, exactly?" I knew I had to get as far away as I could, but honestly. She knows that I like it here in Florida. I had been living on the beach since we moved here.

"Alaska. Now, I know what you're thinking, but just let me explain. These are really good friends of mine, and I just know that they'll love you immediately. And I know that you hate the cold, but that's also why Alaska is a good idea, it's extremely cold, obviously, and Jake knows you hate the cold. That's why he'll never think of Alaska. Anyways, about my friends, one of them is a lawyer, so I'm sure he would help you with getting everything that Jake did to you down, and put on record, in case he ever find you again, which, he won't."

Okay, this was actually starting to sound like a good idea. Alice always had good intentions, and wonderful ideas, but they didn't always work, like, for example, when she decided she wanted to consult people on their fashion, and make sure all their outfits matched. While I loved her style, not everyone is the same. She didn't exactly see that, and her customers hated her when she was done yelling at them. I think she actually told one she would be a mismatched skank once. Anyways, back to moving.

"And how will I pay for this new apartment?" I wasn't going to let her skip over one of the biggest details. I was sure this plan would flop, but I was surprised by her answer.

"I'll call them. They owe me a favor anyways, and I'm pretty sure the lawyer just fired his secretary. I'll make sure to ask him if he's still looking for a new one… Oh. The other two, Well, you know Edward is a lawyer, but Jasper is a contractor and Emmett is in Jaspers business. So, that's how the apartment came to be. So far I think it's just those three living in it, maybe a couple others, but it's pretty empty so far. It'd be perfect!" Now I could literally hear the bounce in her voice, and wondered what she was jumping on.

"Okay, I'll give it to you. So call them, while I pack. God, this is so sudden." I could feel myself starting to crash, and had to remind myself of all the bruises that were sure to come if I didn't get out. "I'll try to get as much stuff as I can, as much as I know you'd love for me to get a whole new wardrobe, I really won't be able to afford it. Anyways, I'll let you call your friends, and be over in a half hour or so."

"Yay! I'm so excited! Okay, see you then! Just remember that everything will be okay, just focus on getting out. Bye, Bella." I was taken by surprise when her voice was suddenly so serious. I knew this was going to be a big step.

"Bye, Alice." I whispered.

I hung up the phone, and went to get Connors things ready, along with my own, filling all of our suitcases and bags that I could find.

* * *

**So please review, etc etc. I might mess around with doing different POV, but not yet. I don't think i'm into the story enough.. I might doing one from Jakes Pov... let me know what you think!**

* * *


	3. Final Plans

**So, my third chapter in one day. This one is the longest of them yet, and will probably be the average length. I'm starting to love this story, and will probably continue it unless i have a bunch of people saying that they hate it. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Final Plans-

I had made it to Alices in record time, I was sure. I wanted to make sure we had as much time as possible to plan things out. I couldn't believe I was running away from him. I had made sure to take as much as possible, but left enough there that I was sure he wouldn't notice. It would be horrible for him to find out what was going on before we even got out of the state. I was sure that he would not hesitate to come over and literally drag me back home. Well, what used to be home, anyways.

When I got into her apartment, she was still on the phone, alternating from writing things down, and having what looked like little tantrums of excitement. I chuckled to myself as I went and set Connor on the bed. I looked down at him, sleeping. He was such a good baby. I was worried about him getting sick, he had been sleeping a lot. Then again, he was a baby, and didn't have any symptoms of getting sick, I was just stressed. I sighed, heading back down to the car, to grab two suitcases, along with a diaper bag and the extra pack of diapers I had thought to bring along. I had taken a lot of things, because I had thought of a good excuse. As I was heading out I wrote a note to Jake, 'I took some of my old clothes to the thrift store, and then I will be heading over to Alices for the night. She called, needing some girl time. There is dinner in the fridge. I love you, Bella.' I'd felt my eyes start to water as I told him I loved him. I really do, I still love him. But that didn't make what he did right.

I was kind of worried about him seeing through my excuse, but it did help that I had been talking about taking some of Connors old baby clothes, along with my maternity clothes, and clothes that were now too big, to the thrift store. He had thought it was a good idea at the time. It was strange, I had lost a lot of weight after my pregnancy, leaving me much smaller than I had been even before I was pregnant. I wasn't going to complain one bit.

I walked back into the living room with Connor, as Alice hung up the phone.

"There's my favorite baby!" She squealed as I handed him over. Connor loved Alice, you would think that he wouldn't like all the movement and noise that came with her, because things were pretty calm at home, but he always squealed and cooed at her.

"So how did the call go?" I asked her, still not completely sure, even though I knew in the back of my mind that if we could somehow get this to work out overnight I would be going.

"Great! They are completely fine with you not paying rent right away. And Edward is still looking for a secretary. He wants to make sure he can get someone he can rely on. He really wants to hire you, I'm positive."

"I should call him and set up an interview…" I hesitated. I hadn't been at an interview in a while.

"Oh, no. You'll be leaving later tonight, so you're out of the state before Jake realizes you're gone. When he calls I'll tell him you're in the shower, and then you'll be over, so you have even more time. Edward simply wants you to show up on Monday, and he'll train you in as you go. No interview. He said to tell you to drop by his apartment when you get there, to pick up your keys." she inhaled, clearly out of breath after relaying all of this information to me.

"Wow. Alice, this is amazing. Thank you so much…" I reached over and hugged her, feeling extremely grateful for my best friend.

"You're welcome, don't squish your son." she laughed, putting Connor on the floor. I wasn't worried about him getting anything into his mouth. We were over here enough that Alice kept her house pretty much baby proof.

"I can't believe I'm leaving Jake, though. It's so fast. It just feels like instinct, though. This is what I have to do." I sighed, leaning on the back of the couch.

"I know. It's going to be really hard, I'm sure it is already. But you have a baby. You don't want to raise him in that situation, Bella." She talked in a soothing voice, knowing how to calm me down.

I sighed. "I know. But how am I going to watch Connor and work at the same time? There's one you haven't figured out."

Alice giggled. "I thought of lots of things. Emmett is a sucker for kids, and only works part of the time. He's going to watch him for you. He's usually mature around kids, but he can also be a kid himself. I however, trust him completely to take care of Connor, and you know I love him like he's my son, too."

"Oh." I started to relax, for the first time in the last few days.

"And food" Alice suddenly mentioned, sitting up. "And furniture. I'm giving you money, so don't even argue. You'll need to buy food, and you obviously need furniture. Wait here." She jumped up and almost ran back to her bedroom. She came back a minute or two later, with a couple of things in her hands.

"Alice… I'm only accepting it because I'm paying you back. You do realize that, right?" I couldn't believe I was actually going to accept money from her.

"Fine, I'll let you. But I really just want to make sure that you'll be okay." She handed me a wad of bills and a gift card for Ashley Furniture. I didn't even count the money. I didn't want to know, and I was sure that I would need it.

"You're going to have enough money, though, right?" I asked. I had realized just how big of a wad she had given me, and it wasn't small.

She giggled "Of course I'll be fine. That was just some extra, plus you know my parents basically give me money all the time." It wasn't an unknown fact to anyone in the city that Alices parents were rich, as was she. That's what happens when your great grandfather invented the soft contact lens. "Oh, and there's 3,000 on the gift card."

I felt my mouth open as my jaw dropped. She was absolutely crazy.

"What?" She asked, her voice was still bubbly and light. "I obviously don't need any more furniture. You aren't paying me back for that, okay? Only the cash, and I'm only saying that now because I don't want you throwing a fit at me. Money isn't an issue for me, and I'm not going to let my best friend starve, or her baby."

"Thank you so much, Alice. I really don't know what else to say." I said, standing up to pick up Connor, who had army crawled across the floor.

"Don't say anything. I love planning stuff like this." She hopped up too, to get us glasses of ice tea, while I fixed Connor a bottle.

"But really, we should get you ready to go." She said in a soft voice, playing with Connors baby hair while I fed him. He had lost his baby fuzz, and now little blond locks were starting to grow in. I had no doubt that they would darken as he got older, seeming as both Jacob and I had dark hair now.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Alice." I tried very hard to not choke up. Alice was my best, and probably only true friend here. We'd been together long before Jake entered the picture.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I promise to come visit, once you shop for furniture. I need to be here to make excuses to Jake." She said, I could tell she was planning on visiting soon, but wanted it to be a surprise, so I let it be. She forgot that I could tell her intentions almost before she knew what they were.

"Just don't let him hurt you. I doubt he would, but I don't trust him anymore. If he tries to hurt you, come stay with me for a bit." I said.

"I will, please try not to worry, even though I know it's evitable." She took Connor from me and put him in the car seat, rocking him, as he fell asleep. I went to the sink and quickly cleaned out his bottle, and made three others, for at least a bit of the trip. This was going to be a very, very long drive. I was glad that I had taken a nap this morning, even though I knew I wouldn't be doing this in one straight shot.

"Okay, I'll call you when I find a hotel." I said, wrapping my arms around her, for the last time for who knows how long.

"Make sure you get a state between us, first." She said sternly. I laughed at her suddenly being serious as I walked out her door.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice."

I walked out towards my car, my eyes filling with tears, that I quickly wiped away. As long as I kept making plans, moving forward, I would be okay. I put Connor in the backseat, along with his bag, putting the other bags in the trunk, and started my car. I had approximately 24 hours before he would look for me, and I planned on getting as far away as I could possibly get before then.

* * *

**I might get another chapter out tomorrow, or type it tonight and post it tomorrow, i'm not sure. I'll do another chapter in Bellas POV, and then i'll try with Jake. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you're thinking, if i'm getting chapters out fast enough, length of them, etc. **


	4. Feels like Home

**There's a long summary at the bottom. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Feels like home-

As I drove down the interstate, I started thinking to myself. I started thinking that this separation would lead to divorce, which would lead to a custody battle. I would have to remember to take pictures of my back, and write everything down as soon as I could, and then give them to Edward. It felt reassuring knowing that I had a lawyer on my side, and not just because I hired him. I wondered how much Alice had told the guys about my situation, she had seemed so serious on the phone, I really couldn't be sure. I doubted that she told them what was going on in detail though. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask them what they know.

I was oddly nervous about my job. I knew a big part of that was because some stranger was going to be watching my child. I instinctively looked into my rearview mirror, and saw Connor cooing to himself and playing with his pacifier. I sighed. It had been a couple of days since we left, and I knew that Jacob would be looking for us by now. I hoped Alice was okay.

--

The days were all blending together, consisting of driving all day, stopping only to eat, and when necessary, staying at a cheap hotel for the night, and leaving first thing in the morning. I was sick of driving, and so was Connor. The drive from Florida to Alaska is roughly 4800 miles. Approximately 96 hours of driving. I was driving roughly 8-10 hours a day. Which means I'd be driving for about 10 days. The thought itself was torture. We had been driving for eight days. We had crossed into Canada in Montana, and had been on the ALCan ever since we entered Alaska.

--

Finally, we were in Anchorage. I had received a phone call from Edward, telling me directions to the apartments a few hours earlier, and had no problem finding it. As I pulled up I talked to Connor.

"Connor, we're here, honey. We're at our new house. Daddy won't hurt us here." He replied by kicking his car seat. I laughed and went around to get him, picking him up and carrying him to the apartment. I would return to get the bags later. I looked up at our new home, and was astonished by how gorgeous it was. There weren't very many cities in Alaska, but Anchorage sure wasn't small. I didn't know if it were better to live in a big or small town, but from experiencing the drive, we were sure far enough away. The apartment was surprising with brick and arches leading to the entryway. This sure wasn't some cheap apartment. I was surprised that there weren't many people in it, but then again, not that many people move to Alaska.

I found my way to Edwards apartment, and knocked on the door. I had heard piano music and it stopped abruptly as footsteps headed to the door. The door swung open and I saw an attractive man smiling at me.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, I'm Edward. You must be Bella. Alice has told me a lot about you." His gaze shifted down to Connor. "And this must be Connor."

I nodded, "Thank you so much for everything. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, come on in, and I'll go grab your keys." he said, opening the door a bit wider, and retreating into what looked from the doorway like an office of sorts. I looked around the apartment, and found that it was an apartment with an office on one side, like they had taken two apartments and joined them together. Edward came back with a small, shiny key.

I just stood there, looking at him. He was slightly taller than me, and I was taller for a woman. About 5' 10". He looked about to be 6'2", and obviously worked out. He had obvious muscles, but not overwhelmingly so, like those men who look like they live off of steroids and the gym. He was in sweatpants and a T-shirt, and even in that, looked incredibly sexy. He had obviously just woken up, and I wondered if I had woken him when I knocked. He had pale skin and tousled, almost bronze colored hair, and piercing green eyes. I forced myself to focus when I realized that he was speaking to me.

"You are in apartment 106. If you have any questions or need anything, let me know. Alice also said you needed a job, if you could be down at the office at 8 am Monday morning that would be wonderful. Emmett will be there ten minutes before, and watch her while you work." He said quickly, his phone started ringing. "Excuse me. I have to take this."

I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. I seemed mesmerized by him. Stop it, I told myself. You're a married woman with a child.

I went upstairs and opened the door, revealing a beautiful apartment that was just the right size. I also realized that I had forgotten it wouldn't have furniture, and that I would have to go shopping right away. I quickly unloaded the car, and went farther into the city to look for an Ashleys Furniture store.

Luck must have been with me because I found one right away. I remembered that I'd always loved dark woods, and vowed to finally get them for this apartment. I went inside and bought what I needed, after browsing only for a while. I still had to get everything home and set up, I reminded myself.

I found a beautiful bedroom set that was on sale. It was a dark wooden sleigh bed, with a simple dresser and elegant nightstand. I went on and found a crib, changing table, and toy box for Connor, a soft dark red couch, TV, and a tall dining room table with chairs, towels, bedding, and everything else I could possibly need. I bought most of the things on sale, and unassembled, so I could fit most of it into my car, and it was cheaper. I spent only a little over the gift cards amount.

Happy with my purchases, I fit what I could in my car, and arranged to have the rest of it delivered to my apartment in a couple of hours. On the way home I stopped at the grocery store and bought some things to get me by for a while. I realized that the money Alice had given me must have been over two thousand dollars. I didn't spend that much at the grocery store, but I still had a huge amount of money left. I know she wanted me to be safe, but I didn't need that much money. I could probably afford to put Connor into daycare, but I'd rather have one of Alice's friends watch him than an overwhelmed daycare provider.

I arrived back at the apartment and decided to call Alice. I waited impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice, it's me. How are you doing? Has Jake been there?"

"Yeah, but he left after he realized that you weren't here, and I didn't tell him where you were. I think he called your parents, too, because they called me asking where you were. I explained everything to them for you."

Normally I would have been annoyed that someone had told my parents about Jacobs abuse, and how we had to move, and leave everything behind, but it was Alice. She was like another daughter to them, and it was probably almost better she heard it from them than from me, knowing that they wouldn't be so upset with her as they would me. They loved Jacob, and were ecstatic when we got married, and made regular visits to see the baby. I assumed that they wouldn't take the news well. Charlie and Renee had been through a rough patch after I was born, when Renee miscarried my baby brother, but they worked through it together and were that much stronger now. I was sure that they would expect the same from me, and I couldn't see that happening. Not anytime soon, and definitely not now that I've run away from him. He would be even angrier with me now, and that much more dangerous.

"Thanks, Alice. How'd they take it?"

"They were pissed. They couldn't figure out why you would give up on your marriage, and thought that you were running away because you wanted to just go have fun. It's like they don't understand that he was hitting you. It was hard to keep my temper under control."

"You have no idea how glad I am that you told them. I'm surprised that they haven't called, actually. You didn't tell them where I was, did you?" It wouldn't surprise me at all if they would call up Jacob the instant they had hung up and told him where I was. The thought made me shudder.

"Not a chance in the world. I wouldn't do that to you. I take it that you're all settled in?"

"Yeah. I went shopping and I have to say I got amazing clearance deals. I spent a little more than what was on the gift card." I said, smiling to myself. I took Connor, who was asleep in his car seat, and put him in the living room, and opened the box for his crib. It came in a surprisingly small box, and I was able to fit the crib, changing table, my dresser, and the bedside table in the back of my car, since it was all unassembled. The dining room things, the bed, and the couch, along with the TV would be here shortly.

"Wow. That's great. How's the apartment?" She asked. It sounded like she was doing dishes.

"Perfect. Not too big, not cramped. I think I'm really going to like it here. You have to come and see me sometime. But take my advice and fly. It's way too long of a drive, but you can track plane tickets."

"Do you really think he'll get that desperate?"

"I doubt it. At least I called from my cell phone. The least he will know is that you are talking to me." I sighed. I was no way going to get this crib together on the phone with her. "Are you as busy as I am?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't be offended.

"Actually, I am. Trying to do dishes and cook. I'll call you later?" she asked.

"Yeah, talk to you then, Alice. Bye." I said, screwing pieces of the crib together.

"Bye."

The crib was actually starting to resemble a crib. If I got all of this furniture together I would have to be proud of myself. The instructions obviously thought I was some sort of engineer.

After twenty minutes or so I had the crib together, and pulled it into the smaller room, across the living room from mine. If I ever had time, I would have to ask Edward if I could paint the walls, and then realized I could probably ask Emmett, when he came to watch Connor. I pushed the crib into place, and sighed. Then I turned around to start on the changing table.

* * *

**Please vote in the poll I have set up! I need it before I can write the next chapter! ALCan is the Alaskan highway. I have never been to Alaska, so everything in this story is most likely inaccurate. This chapter took a lot of research, and looking for items I wanted. I've posted a link to a picture of how I imagine the apartment building to look like. If you look under two bedrooms, I imagine the Willowdale floor plan, just so you can see how i imagine them. Just copy and paste and it'll come up. Same with Bellas bed. Comment! Tell me how i'm doing!**

**Also a thank you to the readers I have. I just started this today, and am surprised at how many adds and favorites i have already! **


	5. Connections

**I'd actually gotten up at five this morning, so I would be sure to have the chapter ready to post tonight. Didn't want to disappoint. Hope you like it.**

Chapter five

Connections-

Edward POV-

I couldn't believe I had such a gorgeous woman living in my apartment. When I first saw Bella, all I thought was wow, why didn't Alice tell me about this? I mean, out of nowhere, Alice has a best friend that needed a place to stay, soon. She knew that I had the apartments, and that I owed her. I got a secretary out of the deal. My paperwork was a mess. But this… it might actually be hard to work with Bella. I'd caught her looking at me, but I'm pretty sure that was because I was stupid enough to come to the door in my sweat pants. She must think I'm a total slob. I sat at my desk, leaning over to rest my head on its smooth surface.

Bella POV-

I was exhausted. I had gotten the nursery set up, along with my dresser and bedside table, before the people from the furniture store even showed up. I now had an apartment that actually looked something like a house. I was amazed that I had gotten everything ready before it was time for bed. I glanced at the clock, it read 11:37. I sighed, and got ready for bed. Connor had woken up when the delivery men got here, which made setting the rest of the furniture up a pain, but he had fallen asleep an hour ago, and I'd had time to myself.

Although I had been busy all day, my thoughts returned to Edward. I couldn't believe myself, really. Who was I to start thinking about another man, bordering on obsession, when I had just left my husband? I knew that we would get a divorce, but that was beyond the point. I would simply have to keep myself in check. It couldn't be that hard, right?

I sunk into my new bed, and bedding. After washing it twice, I had finally gotten all the starch and new smell out of the sheets and blankets. Now they were fresh and inviting, and I fell asleep inhaling the sweet smell of fabric softener.

I woke up, jumping out of bed, hearing Connors cries. I walked into the nursery and picked him up, rubbing his back, and walking over to his changing table. I quickly changed him and went into the kitchen to make him baby cereal. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and tried to remember what day it was. Sunday. I had to start work tomorrow, and manage to not stare at Edward all day. I realized that I didn't know any of the last names of the men who had so kindly taken me in.

I put Connor in the highchair and fed him the cereal, which he always seemed to enjoy. He gurgled and cooed as I fed him, clearly more awake than I was. I could tell he was going to be up for a while, at least he was in a good mood. Just as we were finishing up I heard a knock at the door, wondering who it could be. I got up and looked through the peephole in the door, seeing a very large, muscled man. I put the chain on the door before I opened it, knowing that he could probably get through anyway.

"Can I help you?"

"Bella? I'm Emmett Cullen, Edwards brother?" He ran his hand over his hair as he spoke, and I wondered if he was a fidgety person.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were his brother, hold on." I shut the door and took off the chain, opening the door wider.

"Yeah, I don't think we were ever introduced to Alice as brothers, it makes sense that you wouldn't know. Um, I just thought, if you didn't have anything going on, that maybe I could get to know Connor a bit before I watch him tomorrow?" He seemed nervous, and I wondered if he had any experience with children. It sounded like a good idea, that way I could see him interact with Connor. It would certainly put my mind at ease while I was working.

"That's a good idea, come on in." I opened the door and the large man walked in, looking around.

"You've got a lot set up already, I'm surprised," he commented, as he walked into the kitchen and dining area, he saw Connor in his chair and smiled. "He's really cute."

I laughed. "Thanks, I was just finishing up with feeding him. Make yourself at home." For some reason it was funny to me that a huge man would call a baby cute. I walked over and picked Connor up, taking off his bib and wiping his mouth, then I walked over to where Emmett was sitting, and sat next to him on the couch.

Edwards features were nowhere in this mans face, Emmett was broader, bigger. Not fat, in any means. His mass was clearly all muscle. He was handsome, yes, but nothing compared to Edward, at least in my eyes.

Connor squealed when he saw Emmett, and started kicking in my arms.

"I think he wants you to hold him, here." I handed Connor to Emmett, watching his eyes. He didn't seem to be uncomfortable holding him, and Connor sure liked him. "If you're comfortable with him I'll go jump in the shower."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. Take your time." He said, his eyes stuck on Connor. Apparently the fascination was mutual.

I chuckled to myself and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stepped into the spray of the shower. I let the warm pressure sooth the tense muscles in my shoulders and back, and then washed my hair and stepped out. I got out one of the new towels, and dried myself off, wrapping it around me and walking into the adjoining bedroom. I put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I'd long ago learned not to dress up when I was staying at home. I'd probably have to change anyway, Connor spit up quite a bit, and it usually ended up on me, even if I'd thought I had stayed clear of it. I rubbed my hair with the towel briskly, and then threw it back over the top of the shower.

I walked out of the doorway and smiled at the sight in front of me. Emmett had set Connor down on the floor, but was lying with him, with his hand stretched out toward him. Connor sat happily, patting Emmett's hand as Emmett sung to him. I was extremely happy that they had bonded with each other so quickly.

"It's nice to see you two getting along so well." I commented, walking over to the kitchen to get a mug full of water.

Emmett jumped at the sound of my voice, causing me to chuckle once again.

"Yeah, I'm just worried when he's not happy."

"Don't worry, he really likes you. You'll be fine. Just remember that babies cry. A lot. So don't freak if you can't get him to stop crying right away." That was one of Jacob's biggest frustrations. If he couldn't get the baby to stop crying right away he got frustrated, often handing him to me and hiding in the bedroom until I got him settled down.

"Oh, I knew that. I just don't like to hear them cry. It makes me feel bad for not being able to know what's wrong." He sighed, picking up Connor and heading over to where I was leaning against the counter.

I was kind of surprised by his answer, and realized that he would probably be a very good father if he ever had children.

"I know what you mean. If you can't get him to stop, just walk him around, it seems to help if he's colicky. He is going to start teething again soon, though. I'll have to make sure to pick up some medicine for him soon."

"Well, I'd better get going. Rosalie wanted to check out the new restaurant in town." He handed Connor back to me, and I set the mug of water back on the counter.

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked, curious.

"She's my fiancé."

"Oh, congratulations. I'll have to meet her sometime."

"I'm sure she would like that. Thanks for letting me meet the little one. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then, don't mention it. Thanks for coming by. It'll help me concentrate on work tomorrow, knowing you two got along so well. Have fun with Rosalie." I said, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you like your new friend, Connor?" I said, kissing his forehead, and bringing him into his room to get some toys. He looked at me and smiled, squealing.

* * *

**So you got to see a little bit of Edward POV, and got to know Emmett a bit better. There will be more Edward in the next chapter, but I didn't want Bella to rush off to another man, and she won't. Also, Emmett and Rosalie are engaged already, because it seems in every story every couple becomes engaged, and then has a baby. This isn't those stories, and I will try to keep it original, although some things are inevitable.  
**


	6. Frustrations

Chapter six

Frustrations-

Bella POV-

After Emmett had left yesterday afternoon, the day was pretty uneventful. I stopped by the store to pick up some things I would need, including teething medicine for Connor.

Emmett had arrived at ten minutes to eight, exactly as Edward said he would, and I headed down to the office, slightly nervous. I hadn't worked for a couple of years, but from my experience, I knew that things were updated regularly, and I was worried I wouldn't catch on fast enough.

As I walked in I saw Edward sitting at a desk, his, I presumed. He smiled at me and stood up, covering the distance between us in long strides.

"I assume Emmett was on time this morning?" He asked, smiling again.

"Perfectly, and I think Connor couldn't have gotten along with anyone else better."

"That's great, now, today I'm starting you off sorting all of my files, and then sorting that pile," he pointed to a pile of wobbly papers, "into them. All I can say is good luck. I was never very good at keeping things organized."

I laughed, "Well, that's what you have me for, I'll get started."

He nodded, "If it's anything that says 'decided' toss. Everything will have either 'court' or 'complex' written on top." and with that he walked back over to his desk, picking up some papers, and typing things on his computer. I wondered if it was something to do with a client or with the apartments. It must be hard to handle everything from one office, but he couldn't be at both.

I walked over and noticed two large black file cabinets, with open drawers that were clearly overflowing. The cabinets were labeled, separating the courts and his business, but none of the folders inside were labeled. I decided to start by taking everything out of the court file cabinet, going through the folders, and throwing away dismissed things. When I was done with this almost everything was gone, and I realized it had been a while since he'd had someone to work on his papers. I took the remaining papers in the files and put them in piles, and then looked through them, and matching up everything. They were mostly cases he was working on, and all of the information that went with them. The last name of the case was in the upper right hand corner, which made things easier. He was clearly trying to be organized, but couldn't follow through with it.

I put the cases in a folder, and then wrote their name on the information tab, and put them in alphabetical order as a put them back in the cabinet. When I was done with the first cabinet, I glanced at the clock. Over four hours had flown by. I couldn't believe it had taken that long.

I quickly got started on the apartment files, which there weren't so many of, and I didn't have to throw away much. I made a file for each family staying in the apartments, and then separate ones for the title, and license to rent, etc.

Going through the pile also went fast, because it was mostly cases and new tenants. All I had to do was make them a new file, and put all of the information I found involving them in it. However, when I was done I realized that it was almost four.

I went over to Edward, who was on the phone, obviously making an appointment with someone. "So I'll see you on Monday, then. 2:00. Bye."

He set the receiver back on its hook and sighed.

"So, I got all of the papers sorted." I was confident I'd done the job right, and was glad I could start out the right way.

He looked over in surprise. "Wow, you got everything done in one day? I was expecting it to take a few… It looks so much better over there now, without papers falling everywhere."

"I'm glad you think so. Can I ask you something?" I had thought about this a lot yesterday, and I was sure of it now.

"Sure, anything."

"I need to get a divorce." I spoke clearly, never losing eye contact with him.

"Okay, how about we meet after work tomorrow and discuss things. Do you have a reason? It'd help if we had evidence."

"Yes. He was abusive. I have photos and I wrote what happened down as soon as I could." I had taken out my camera when we were at a hotel, and taken pictures of my back before the bruises had started to fade. "But I'm worried about Connor. I don't want Jacob to get custody of him. That would be horrible."

"I really don't think that you would have to worry about him getting custody if he was abusive. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, walking over to the door.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry that he hurt you. I'm glad that you moved away. You don't deserve that. Neither does your baby." He said, looking angry.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm glad that you agree." I said, walking up to my apartment.

I didn't connect his words and obvious feelings until Emmett had left the apartment. He was mad at Jacob for hurting me. Which would mean that he was protective, or at least cared about me. Huh.

I didn't really have self esteem problems. I knew that I wasn't hideous or fat, but I still didn't walk around expecting every male in the immediate vicinity to suddenly become obsessed with me. It had never really occurred to me that he felt the same way as I did, even if I shouldn't. I knew nothing about him, the attraction was merely physical. He was my boss, and landlord, for Gods sake.

I placed Connor in his highchair, and gave him some cheerios to keep him busy while I made spaghetti for myself.

When I was done eating and Connor was asleep I popped in my favorite CD, and sang along while I cleaned up a bit. It wasn't something people normally listened to, but the lyrics made so much sense, and I felt myself connecting to the music.

_Edward POV-_

I quickly closed up the office, and went over to my apartment. I was incredibly furious. How could someone ever hurt Bella? He obviously couldn't see what he had. What a beautiful child they had had together. I was glad she wanted a divorce, and was determined to win the case for her.

I was getting attached. How stupid of me. I slid in a CD, quickly flipping to fourth track. My dad always told me that once I found a woman who reminded me of this song, I would know she was the one for me. I knew who it made me think of, but I wouldn't allow myself to acknowledge it yet. It was way too risky, and I knew that I wasn't going to rush anything, anytime soon. She wasn't ready for it, and I refused to wreck this.

I paced around the apartment. I didn't know what to do with myself. I decided to go for a run, so I quickly changed, shut off the music, grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I started running as soon as my feet hit pavement. Running had always been an out for me, even in my parents divorce, and my dads death, it was the one thing I knew couldn't be taken away from me. Well, technically it could, if I lost a leg or something. But emotionally, no one could touch me when I was running. I blocked everything out, only concentrating on the sound of my breathing and of my feet hitting the pavement. I would run and run until I couldn't breathe, usually ending up miles away from my house, and walk back, running if I needed to.

When I got back to the apartment I felt much better. I hit the shower, letting the cool water wash away all my sweat.

It was dark now, as I had run for almost two hours, before turning back. The clock read 11:45. I groaned and grabbed a granola bar before laying down in bed and falling fast asleep, my dreams of none other than Bella.

** I will post a youtube link of the songs they are talking about once I reveal the bands. This chapter took a while to write. I rewrote it a few times, and I think this one will work out the best. Plus, listening to 'their' songs as I wrote, was extremely distracting.**


	7. Arrangements

Chapter seven

Arrangements-

_Bella POV-_

The workday passed as quickly as yesterday, as I mostly sorted out new cases, answered the phone, and learned how the system worked. It was much easier than I expected, and got the hang of it almost right away. I scheduled appointments and kept track of when he had them. It was actually to the point where he could leave the office to meet a client, and I would be fine by myself, even though it was only my second day.

I was getting nervous as the day went on. I didn't really want Edward to see the pictures, but I knew that he would have to. By his reaction when I first told him that Jacob had hit me, Alice hadn't told him what was going on. I almost wished now that she had.

After I had scheduled the last appointment of the day, I went over to Edwards desk, waiting for him to finish with a client in the back room. I sat in his chair and closed my eyes, sighing. I'd remembered to bring the pictures, along with the diary of sorts. Before I knew it i'd drifted off to sleep.

I woke up abruptly as a heard a chuckle from behind me.

"Comfortable?" His smooth voice held a hint of laughter.

"Yes. I'm afraid I haven't been sleeping well. I'm sorry that I fell asleep. I hope you don't mind." I said, blushing.

"No, don't worry. Now, let's get started."

"And get finished as soon as possible, I don't really like talking about this." The few times that I had, it made me feel uncomfortable, weak.

"We'll try. Why don't you show me what you have?"

I gave him the diary, and he read through it quickly. He must've been in advanced reading, I thought. He frowned at seemed agitated. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes.

"And the pictures?" His voice was strained, almost.

I handed them over and pulled my knees up to my chin, resting my feet on the edge of his chair. I'd always sat like this when I was younger. It was surprisingly comfortable. He just shook his had and sighed as he flipped through them. I already knew what they looked like. There was a obvious bruise in the shape of a hand on my back, along with a picture of my spine, in bruises, and a big bruise on the right side of my spine, from where I'd hit the wall. I'd also taken a picture of my wrist, where you could clearly see a handprint, and the bruise on the side of my head, from when he'd hit me the day before.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't mean to cause him this much frustration. I thought he would be used to it by now, being a lawyer and everything. He'd surely had his share of abuse cases.

"No, don't be sorry. Never be sorry for what he did. I'm just… mad. I'm mad at him for doing this to you. I should have been desensitized by now, but this… I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. You really don't deserve it at all."

"I'm just lucky that I got out of there when I did. Only Alice would be able to move someone across the country overnight." I chuckled, thinking about my friend. I missed her company and energy.

He joined in my laughter, agreeing. "Don't I know it. That girl could evacuate an entire town overnight if she had the chance. Or clear out an entire mall. So, I'll send him a notice in the mail, saying that he'll need to appear in court for a divorce case. I assume you'll fight for custody at the same case?"

"I would like to. Just get everything over at once. Quick, painless, and easy." I said, trying to reassure myself. I knew I could face him again if I had to. I just really, really, didn't want to.

"Not exactly painless… are you sure that you'll be okay with seeing him again?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh, I'll be okay. Just a little uncomfortable, is all. I did after all run away from him, overnight. I'm sure he's furious with me."

"Well, I'm furious with him. So I guess we're even."

I laughed. "Two against one? That's hardly even."

"I suppose so. Will you be pressing charges against him for the abuse?"

I hesitated. "Well, I hadn't really thought about that. I don't really want him to end up in jail, I mean, he has a job and a family. I don't want to take him away from his mother. She loves him very much."

"I understand. So no?"

"No. All I need is a divorce, and sole custody, maybe a restraining order?" That seemed fair. A half way mark, of some sorts.

"That would definitely be possible to get. You have more evidence against him than people who get restraining orders all the time."

"Okay. What else?" I asked.

"Nothing, at least not right now. You do know that he might not even show up, and then you automatically get custody, and the divorce is granted. Right?"

"Yes. I'm hoping that he doesn't show up. But can we have the case somewhere half way? I don't even want him to know that I live in Alaska, much less know the town, too. I don't feel safe, quite yet. Not until this whole thing is over."

"That's understandable. And common, especially in cases of abuse. But you really don't have to worry. Not only does he not know what state you're in, he doesn't know that you live in Anchorage, or in this apartment complex. He doesn't have a key to the front door, either, or one to your apartment. You really are safe."

"I know. It's just stressful, still."

"If it makes you feel better, we're also installing a code lock. You'll put your key into the system, and punch in the code." He brightened at the idea. It was obvious that he was excited.

"That's cool. Sounds like a good idea to me."

"I thought so. How is Connor?" He asked, curious. I thought it was sweet that he seemd to like my baby so much.

"He's good, teething. I was up with him half the night. Emmett claims he's an angel, though. I think he's just really good with him." I smiled at the thought.

"He's always loved kids, even when we were littler. It was always funny to see, someone in the family would have a baby, and of course all the women would be surrounding the mother, along with the little girls, and among them all, there was Emmett. Waiting patiently for his turn to hold the baby."

I laughed. "Someone should've taken a picture, and shown it to Rosalie."

"I'm surprised someone didn't. Probably because all the women who were always taking pictures were surrounding the baby themselves."

My stomach growled loudly. I'd been too busy to eat lunch. I tended to get sucked into all the commotion and completely forget about the need to eat. Oh well.

Edward looked at me, his eyes concerned. "Hungry? I should let you go. Seeming as how you don't take lunch break."

"I was busy." I said in my defense. "But really, thank you for helping me. I'm glad someone I can trust is defending me."

"You're really welcome."

I walked out the door, saying a quick "Bye." I wanted to get home and eat, and see how Connor was doing. When I opened the door I laughed. The movie Shrek was playing on the television, and Emmett was asleep on the couch, with Connor curled up on his chest. I ran into my bedroom and found my camera, taking a picture of them together. I would have to show Edward later, and probably Emmett also. It was just too cute not to.

I twisted my hair up into a messy sort of bun, so my hair would be out of the way while I cooked. I left the boys sleeping on the couch, not wanting to disturb their peaceful moment.

I decided to make salad and soup tonight. Something fairly quick and easy. I started the soup, pouring chicken broth and water into a pot, and adding noodles, to boil. Then I got some chicken out of the refrigerator and put it in a pan to fry. I washed my hands, and then quickly made salads. I flipped the chicken, and put the salad along with dressing on the table. I wasn't sure if Emmett was going to stay and eat, so I made sure there was enough salad for two. If he wasn't I would just put it in the refrigerator for tomorrow.

I waited for the chicken to get well cooked, and cut it into little pieces, putting it in the soup. I turned the heat down, and stirred. Then I chopped up some carrots and celery into very small pieces and added them also, adding salt and pepper to the soup.

By now Connor was starting to fuss, and Emmett woke up at the sound. He looked confused to find me in the kitchen, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What time is it?" He asked, groggy.

"Quarter to six," I replied, walking over to take Connor.

"Oh. I'm sorry I fell asleep. He wore me out." Emmett yawned and walked into the bathroom.

I laughed. I knew what that was like, alright. I was going to have to start thinking about buying even warmer clothes. It was August now, but it was always cold here. And it was going to start getting even colder faster than I could imagine. I shuddered at the thought. At least I didn't really have to leave the building unless I was going shopping. It was incredibly convenient to work and live in the same building.

Emmett emerged from the bathroom, looking more awake.

"Are you hungry? Dinner should be ready in about a half hour." I said.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Rose is out with her mom tonight, so I'd just go home and cook something myself anyways. It smells good."

"Thanks. Chicken noodle soup usually does, it's pretty hard to mess up. How was Connor today?" I asked, curious if the novelty of a baby had worn off yet.

"He was pretty good. He got fussy this afternoon, but that's probably because of his teething. They're definitely coming in, too. He's drooling everywhere."

"Tell me about it. I know I have a teething ring around here somewhere…" I said, glancing around.

"I put it in the refrigerator earlier. He seems to really like it."

"Wow. You really have this baby thing down. I'm impressed." I walked over to stir the soup.

"Yeah… I've always liked kids. I hope Rosalie and I can have them later down the road."

"Does she want kids, too?" It would be a shame for him not to have kids, he was obviously gifted in taking care of them.

"Yes, but she's busy with her career and social life right now. She's not ready to give that up quite yet."

The rest of the time I was cooking soup passed in about the same way. Talking about kids, jobs, Rosalie, and how they'd met. While we ate it was the same, just getting to know each other a little better. After we were both done eating, he excused himself and said that he would see me again tomorrow. Kissing Connor on the forehead, who smiled at him and giggled, he shut the door behind him.

I couldn't help smile at Emmetts gesture toward Connor. Jacob had ever shown any type of affection to either of us, much less the baby. It made me feel even better about the current situation. He obviously didn't care that he wasn't working in the office. He really truly loved being able to take care of Connor.

I cleaned up after dinner and played with Connor until he got sleepy. Then I softly sang to him, and walked around the house with him until he fell asleep. I tucked him in and then went to sleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

**Yes, I know that soup takes longer than an hour, but I didn't want this chapter to be too long. I was going to do Edward POV also, but Bella just flowed. Next chapter will start out with his thoughts, I think.**

**Your reviews really keep me going, so please take the time to let me know what you're thinking!**

**Also, what is the favor that Alice did for Edward, and his brothers? I have some ideas, that I think are okay, but not WOW. Let me know you're ideas.**


	8. Obsession

Chapter eight

Obsession-

_Edward POV-_

Last night was the first time in, well, a really long time that I'd had to run two nights in a row. Usually I run a few times a week, but I haven't run that long or hard since I was in cross country, back in college. I just needed to control my anger, otherwise I'd be on a plane to Florida right now, to go punch Jacobs face in. I know how juvenile that sounded, but it's what I actually wanted to do. That, and break all the bone in his body, and then kill him. But that was beside the point.

I watched Bella open the door, and walk down the couple of stairs, leading to me. I wonder how she slept last night. After she'd admitted to not sleeping well, and not feeling safe, I'd thought of everything that could help her. That's why the people who installed touch pads were coming today. I needed all of the extra security I could get, and although Emmett and Jasper didn't exactly get why we needed so much of it in Alaska, they didn't have a problem with it.

Emmett had called this morning, babbling about Connor. He'd obviously fallen in love with him. He had talked to Rose about kids, before, and I guess they had talked again last night, and had agreed to start trying. I couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for Emmett than Rose. He'd never really liked girls who were really clingy, yet, although he wouldn't admit it, he was a huge cuddler. Especially in his sleep. Jasper and I had found out the hard way on a camping trip. He was almost banished to the truck, but we decided to be nice. Anyways, Rose was independent, but she liked to know she had someone waiting for her back home. They both had their freedom, and each other, and were completely in love.

"Hey, Edward. What are you thinking about?" She was laughing. I had been daydreaming again. They usually consisted of her. This one had started with her child, though. I was somehow getting attached to him, too, although I'd only seen him a couple of times. It was hard not to become attached when you heard how Emmett had talked about him. You'd think the kid never cried.

"Emmett and Rose." I replied quickly, realizing that I'd almost started daydreaming again.

"Why? Are they okay?" Her voice and face held concern.

"No, they're going to try and have a baby. Apparently Connor has had an effect on Emmett."

"He does seem to really love him. I can't wait until they do. He'll be a really good dad." The worry was quickly erased with happiness for Emmett.

"Yeah, he does. I had a couple of people call late at night. I didn't want to mess up your file system, so they're laying on your desk. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Okay. I was actually sleeping until Connor started fussing. Then I couldn't get back to sleep. Hence the coffee. I brought you some too." She said, setting it on my desk. I took a sip.

"Thanks. Does he usually wake up?" I asked. It was unnecessary for me to know, and yet I wanted to know everything I could about her and her child.

"Not really, but he's teething. I don't now how Emmett puts up with him all day, but he loves it. He fussed quite a bit last night." She shrugged and headed over to her desk, and began putting files away.

I continued working, occasionally looking over at Bella working. I was pretty sure she was unaware of it, but she softly sang to herself as she worked. I recognized the band, and was surprised it was something that she listened to. She was singing Secondhand Serenade… Fall for you, I believe. Personally, my favorite was Your Call, but I liked that one too. Not many people listened to them, possibly because it was literally serenades, but I loved them.

I had an conference in a half hour, and I would need to leave soon. I was confident in Bella, though. I knew that she would be fine here alone. The problem was that I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to take the chance that he would find her while she was alone, because if it was the Jacob I remembered, then he would. And he wouldn't leave until either someone was hurt or he had his way. I doubt he could find her this fast though. She'd been here less than a week. And I had to go, Emmett would possibly kill me if I didn't. We needed to fill up this complex, and start getting the word out there. I sighed, taking the posters I had recently made and walking over to Bella.

"I have to go to that conference now. You'll be okay, right?" I knew he couldn't find her. That didn't stop me from being worried.

"Of course. What time are the installation people coming, though?" She asked, taking out a schedule, I assumed, to write it down.

"Around two. They should be here in a half hour. Just tell them that I want one over the main door. And make sure that they give you multiple keys and that you get the code."

"Okay. I will. Have fun, I guess." She said, biting her lower lip. She did it automatically, I assume. But I loved it. I loved all of those little things that she did subconsciously. "What?" She'd noticed me staring.

"Oh, nothing. I'll try."

"Bye." she called out as I walked out the door. I waved, shutting the glass door behind me.

The conference was deeper into the city, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't late. I jumped into my Chevy Silverado Hybrid. I'd decided to splurge when my old truck died. I knew that I'd need a truck. The roads could get pretty nasty in the dead of winter, although they were usually okay, I didn't want to take the chance. I made it there in time to get everything set up before the committee members even showed up. I already knew what I was going to say, so I wasn't nervous, but I kept glancing at the clock as the members slowly trickled in. At exactly two I looked around.

"Is everyone here?" I asked, to no one in particular.

Various members nodded around the table, and so I started.

"At the Cullen Complex we can provide luxury apartments at a reasonable price, with very little down. We offer advanced security with diamond class appliances, high class carpets, and linoleums…"

My speech lasted for at least eight minutes. I looked around at the obviously impressed members.

"However, we have no way to advertise so far. We need a partner who will be willing to place us on billboards, radio, and possibly television ads. I came here to ask if you would be interested in this opportunity."

Needless to say, I walked out of there satisfied. They had offered to cover all advertising, including television, billboards, newspapers, radios, anything that was available. I knew that Emmett and Jasper would also be happy with the results. We had been working toward this for a long time.

I hurried back to the complex. It was almost four. When I got there the installers were just finishing up. Perfect. I walked into the office and checked my messages, then realized that I wouldn't have any, because anything that needed scheduled or updated Bella would have them fax over. It was going to take me a while to get used to having a secretary again.

My secretary. I laughed to myself. How cliché, the boss falls in love with his secretary. At least neither of us would be married, soon. We had set the court date for Bella's case in a week. It was short notice, but I'd managed to get her in. It would be easier on her to just get it over with. Maybe she would be able to sleep again. I sighed, looking over her, and watching her look at the clock. She stood up, smiling at me, and walking out the door, to check on the installers, I assumed. She had the checkbook with her, and I could tell that she was hoping they were done, so we could wrap up the day.

She emerged with a satisfied look, a keychain full of keys, and a slip of paper in her hand.

"I take it it went well?" I chuckled at her expression.

"Yep."

"What's up with you?" She was acting strange.

"The stupid guy asked me for my number." she said, laughing.

I felt a surge of protectiveness over her, and instantly hated the guy, even though I had never met him. I wasn't usually like this, but Bella wasn't normal. That would have to be my excuse for now. She set the keychain on my desk, taking off a key for herself. I had gotten enough keys for Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and myself. Along with a few spares, incase we expanded enough to need more people working here. The others would just get in with the touchpad, but we could lock it at night, where they had to call the office, and get buzzed in, after one am. There would probably be exceptions on holidays and such, but we made sure we didn't get partiers living here anyways, since they just made all of the other tenants mad, so I was sure that there wouldn't be a lot of people going in and out at that hour of the morning.

"And this is the code." She said, handing me a piece of paper. "I've already programmed it into my cell, and it's fairly easy, I think."

I looked at it. "84356? How is that easy to remember?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but it is to me. It's always been easy for me to memorize numbers somehow."

"Huh. Well at least you won't be locked out."

"And if I do, we can just get in with the key." She pointed out.

"I'll probably end up calling you, you know." I was horrible with numbers.

"I know. I kind of expected that anyways." She looked over her shoulder and went to shut off her computer for the night. I did the same, closing all of the windows I had opened earlier.

She walked out the door, and I followed her, locking the door behind me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I come over and get to know Connor a bit?" I felt like I was about to enter some personal bubble, that I wanted to belong in, but I wasn't sure if I did yet.

"No, not at all. Come on." She smiled, and continued walking down the hallway. She paused to unlock the door, and then opened it.

"Hey Emmett. How was he?" She asked, walking over to Emmett, who I had to laugh at. He was laying on the couch, with Connor on his feet, and he was holding onto his hands. But that wasn't what had me laughing, he was laying there making cooing noises and talking to Connor in baby talk. He looked over at me, surprised, and jerked upward.

"What? Why is he here?" Bella laughed at him.

"He's coming over to meet Connor. You can share."

"I know… I should go home. Rose and I have a hot date." he said, jumping up and heading out the door, throwing a "Bye guys! Behave!" our way.

I laughed. "Told you he has some kid in him still."

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm glad he and Rose are happy though. What would you like for dinner? I still have some soup, otherwise I could make something."

"Soup sounds good, actually. I haven't had any in a while. I usually grab cereal." I admitted with a sheepish smile.

She laughed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

* * *

**So this chapter was to get to know Edward better, and clear up all questions with Emmett and Rose. I didn't want to try and do a POV from Emmett, because he doesn't do much all day except watch Connor, so it would all have to be at night, and i don't want a lot of sex in this story (seeming as how they're engaged and live together, it happens)**


	9. Contact

Chapter nine-

Contact-

Bella POV-

The week had past in about the same way. I'd gone shopping again, getting things I'd forgotten about before now, and food. I worked at the office, surprised at the number of cases Edward had coming up, including mine, which was tomorrow. I hadn't been able to sleep in a couple of days, and it was really starting to show. This morning I put the cereal in the refrigerator and the milk in the cupboard. Lucky for me I noticed and switched them back right away. Edward had been protective lately. I couldn't figure out if it was just because I was stressed, or if he was worried about the case, too. It was reassuring, though, to have him defending me. At least he knew all that had happened now, and it didn't have to put a damper on the conversation when it finally came out. Edward had another case today, which won, so I'd been all alone in the office.

I hung up the phone, and put the file away, leaving a note for Edward to call them back. Someone who was getting a divorce, but had decided against it. I'd thought about changing my mind, but I knew that if I ever went back, he would beat me much worse than he had before. What else could I expect him to do after I run away? Not that I really ran away, more like escaped. Oh well. All that mattered now was I was somewhere where he had no idea where I was, and I was divorcing him early next morning. I was taking the day off of work.

It was almost September now, and the air got colder every day. Before it was just a crisp kind of cold, but now it was actually cold enough to need more than a sweatshirt. Everytime we went out I wrapped Connor in his coat, and put a blanket over him. He always chewed on the blanket. His bottom teeth had come in yesterday, both at the same time. He was only slightly fussy now, the majority of the pain gone.

I looked at the clock, anxiously awaiting Edward. He should be back in about ten minutes. I looked around the office, making sure everything was tidy. I liked to keep the office neat, and I assumed Edward did also, because the day I'd cleaned he walked in, sniffed, and smiled.

I knew that we wouldn't have a problem tomorrow. Jacob had said he didn't think it was wrong, so I figured he wouldn't have a problem telling that to the judge tomorrow, either. I was supposed to stay quiet, and let Edward talk. That was fine with me. I probably wouldn't feel like talking, being too nervous. I was just dreading seeing him again. We had to leave tonight, to make it to Iowa. We were taking a plane, but we had a short drive in the city to get to the courthouse. We should arrive around midnight, if everything went according to plan. And Edward got back at three like he said he would. I'd packed everything and loaded it into my car, as had Edward this morning. My Impala had a huge trunk, so two suitcases was nothing.

Connor was staying overnight at Emmett and Rosalies house. I wondered if they would change their mind about children after they had to wake up with him. I doubted it, though. I still hadn't gotten a chance to meet Rosalie, but I had plans to go out with Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward when we got back from court, to get my mind off things and celebrate. I was eagerly looking forward to it. I just wished that Alice could come, too. I really missed her. I'd called her a couple days ago, and told her that I had court, and that Edward was defending me. She wanted to know how things were between us. I told her, and she thinks that Edward likes me. I wasn't so sure, though.

I jerked from my thoughts as the door opened. Edward walked down the three stairs leading to the office. He had worn his suit, of course, and looked amazing in it. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of him, as I had this morning.

"I'm going to go change, and then we can go. Are you ready?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I suppose. I'll wait for you in the car, Edward."

We headed out the door together, and then split ways. Edward said that he would drive, so I climbed in the passenger side of my car. It felt weird, to be in the passenger seat of my own car, but I was hoping to catch a nap. I would be dead on my feet if I wasn't in bed until after midnight. I looked over and saw him heading towards the car. I handed him the keys when he got in, and he started it up and started driving.

"I have one. Do you want children?" I asked a focused Edward. We were almost to the airport and traffic wasn't the greatest. It had been his idea to play 20 questions, so everytime he didn't want to answer I had to remind him of that.

"I'm not sure, really. I haven't really been around children like Emmett has. I really do love Connor though." He looked over at me, and I pointed to the road. He liked to watch me while he drove, I'd noticed, and kept pointing out that he was driving.

"Okay, that's fair. Watch the road. My car isn't as big as your truck. And although it has a very good crash rating, I would like to get to the airport on time."

Our flight left at six, so I figured we'd have at least two hours to get through check-in. We were pulling through the gates now, and we quickly found a parking spot. Apparently all of the traffic hadn't been going to the airport. We got out, Edward popping the trunk and locking the car. We each grabbed a suitcase and rolled them towards the terminal.

"Well, that sucked." We had gotten settled into our seats, still in plenty of time. Although there weren't many people at the airport, they were switching shifts, so we had to wait for everyone to switch, and then we of course got stuck with people who moved very slowly. If we had been cutting it close I would have gotten stressed, but thankfully we had gotten there in plenty of time.

There weren't a lot of people on the flight. Apparently not everyone goes to Iowa in the middle of the week.

"What about you?" Edward suddenly asked, jerking me awake. I'd been getting tired.

"What about me what?" I said.

"Do you want more children?" He was looking at me softly, if that could possibly explain it.

"I would like one more, I think. Just to keep Connor company. I don't plan on it anytime soon, though, and if I wait too long it'll just seem like Connor is another parent, not a sibling. Then I'd just raise him as a single child. It's hard to believe in five or six years I'm going to be shopping for school supplies for him around this time." I smiled wistfully, wishing that I could stop him from growing up, although I knew that was impossible.

"Hopefully I'll still know you then, and be coming along when you're purchasing a backpack with the latest cartoon character for him." He laughed, I almost wish I remembered my first backpack.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just kind of wish I knew my own mindset of the younger me. How I reasoned, what I thought of people."

"Yeah, that'd be interesting, actually." It came out in more of a mumble, as the fasten seat belt light came on. We were one step ahead.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep last night. Surprise, surprise. Connor slept through the night, though. Hopefully he's easy on Emmett and Rosalie tonight."

"I'm sure that Emmett would stay up with him all night if he could."

"Yeah." I didn't understand how he could understand what I was saying. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about the day ahead of me.

When I woke up Edward had his head on my shoulder, and his arm was wrapped protectively around my stomach. He had fallen asleep too, but now the plane was landing.

"Edward. We have to get up now." I whispered in his ear, hoping that he would get up easily.

He did, thankfully. And soon realized how we were positioned.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." He stammered.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I think that was the best I've slept in a long time." I chuckled. On a plane. Who knew.

"Hmm. I'm glad." It was obvious he was still tired. Hopefully one of us would wake up while we got to our rental car.

We got out of the airport quickly, finding our luggage right away and heading out to the car. The hotel was fairly easy to find, also, just a few blocks away from the airport. We checked in and went up to our room. The hotel wasn't a cheap place, but it wasn't a suite, either. I noticed that he'd booked a room with only one bed, but honestly didn't mind. We'd only be sleeping for six hours, tops. I grabbed my suitcase and lugged the entire thing into the bathroom with me, changing into a grey short and tank top pajama set. I brushed my teeth and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I emerged and Edward had his pajamas on, already. I let him pass me and put my suitcase away. I was unsure of what side of the bed to take, since I knew that some people were used to sleeping on a certain side.

I waited until he came out, and asked "What side?"

He understood what I meant right away. "Right."

"Good, because if you said left, I would have slept on the floor." I grinned and snuggled into the covers.

"I wouldn't have let you sleep on the floor, don't worry." He said. I hoped that it wasn't uncomfortable for him to be sleeping in the same bed. It wasn't like we were having sex, or anything. We were just sleeping.

"I really am sorry about earlier." His voice was close behind me, and I didn't turn around to see how close.

"It's okay. I was comfortable, actually." I said.

"Hmm. Are you comfortable with this?" his arm slid around my stomach, and he pulled himself closer behind me.

"Yes." I knew that it was wrong, but I knew that he wouldn't do anything, and I felt much safer knowing he was close behind me.

"I won't try any funny business, I promise." He spoke softly in my ear now, and I shivered at the close proximity of him.

"I trust you." I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

* * *

**So we finally have something going on between them. It won't go much farther than this for quite a bit. Sorry. I don't want her to jump from guy to guy. **


	10. Court

Chapter Ten-

Court-

_Bella POV-_

We had woken up exactly how we fell asleep. I hadn't slept that well in, well, forever. I had to wonder if it was because of Edward, or merely a coincidence. We both got up at six, and quickly got ready. Our case was scheduled for eight am, but I knew that it could either be way before that, or way after. You never really knew until you got there. We arrived at the courthouse a little after seven. We worked our way through the courthouse until we got to the divorce court. I laughed at the scene in front of me. It was clearly the males verses females, with the exception of lawyers. I didn't see Jacob yet, and was still hoping that he'd be late.

My hopes sunk as I saw him come in and take a seat, across from Edward and I. He glared at me as he sat there, arms crossed.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward." He sneered.

I gasped. "What? You know him?"

"I wasn't sure, and I wanted to know before I told you. But yes, we graduated in the same class. I'm still defending you, don't worry. He was always the violent kid in school. I see nothing has changed." He whispered in my ear, and I lowered my eyes to the floor, not wanting to see Jacob snicker our way.

"I know. It's just kind of weird, don't you think?" I didn't really feel like I'd been lied to, or betrayed, or anything like that. It just felt awkward, to know that they had known each other before me. To think in a parallel universe we could have all been friends together.

But not in this universe. I would be Isabella Hawthorn for only another hour, at most. And I was glad. Isabella Swan had always sounded better to me.

Swan. My parents, I take it, had no idea that I was about to divorce the dream boy they were so proud of. I honestly wondered whose side I would take, and made a mental reminder to take the copies of the pictures I'd taken with, if I ever went to go see them again. I knew that they wouldn't believe me without proof, which was disappointing, but it was the way I'd grown up. They wouldn't even believe each other if they didn't have evidence. Which made arguments in the family always very interesting. It also made us grow apart from each other. No one wanted to start an argument when they had no plausible 'evidence'.

"Your parents know, Bella." Jacob said, his tone still harsh. I was glad that I had Edward beside me, stopping him from doing whatever it was he obviously wanted to. I could see the restrain in his body language, and hoped that we would be called in soon.

"How did they take it?" I asked softly, looking down once again. I hated to be so weak, but I was completely worn out from this entire ordeal, and just wanted it to be over with.

"They hate you, naturally. I always thought that was a little messed up, don't you? You must have been one troublemaker as a kid. It probably has something to do with what I told them, though." He smiled; clearly he had the upper hand in the parental situation.

"And what did you tell them, Jake?" I sighed; playing along with whatever game he'd decided to play.

"That you had been cheating on me, and ran away to live with him."

"How mature, Jacob. That you had to lie to my parents so you would still be the favorite. You always wanted to be everyone's favorite, didn't you?" I was hoping to get him angry before court, and it was working, now. If he was angry he wouldn't be thinking right, and would admit to the abuse right away, making things all that quicker, and sole custody of Connor that much easier.

"At least I don't run away from every little thing, Bella. I find out other ways to get through it."

"Like beating your wife?" My tone was icy, now.

"Exactly."

Just then we were called in to court, and we all got up and walked in, taking our respective seats. We were sworn in and court started.

"Will the Plaintiff please rise, and state their case." The judge spoke slowly, in monotone. I could tell it was already annoying Jacob.

Edward and I rose together, and then I sat back down, as Edward spoke for me.

"Your honor, Isabella Hawthorn is requesting a divorce, on terms of abuse. She is also requesting sole custody, and a restraining order placed against Mr. Hawthorn."

"Is there evidence of abuse?"

"Yes, your honor." The pictures and my diary were handed over to the judge, who scanned the diary and studied the pictures.

"Mr. Hawthorn, how do you plea?"

"Well, sir, I only hit her a few times, and that was because she didn't do what I said, I didn't really abuse her, and I don't see anything wrong with what was happening in the situation…" Jacob babbled on, and I watched as the Judge rolled his eyes. Clearly he'd seen this before.

"The terms of divorce are true, then. As you know, I'm sure, abuse is a very good reason to get divorced. You will be divorced by the court of law, and Mrs. Hawthorn, you will have to fill out quite a bit of paperwork, after court is adjourned. "

"Yes, your honor." I replied, trying to contain my joy.

"Now, onto the custody of the child. Seeming as how you have been divorced for abuse, there is no question you have anger, Mr. Hawthorn, and you are therefore incapable of caring for a child in your state. Mrs. Hawthorn gets sole custody, and you are sentenced to two years of anger management. Mrs. Hawthorns restraining order request is also granted. Court is adjourned."

I let out a deep sigh, and realized that I'd been holding my breath.

"Come on, Bella, we have some paperwork to fill out, plus I want a copy of the case. Try to relax, it's over now. We got everything that we wanted." He talked in a soothing voice as we walked out of the room and towards the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk smiled warmly at us.

"Yes, we need to fill out divorce papers, and I was wondering if I could get a copy of the case?"

"Yes, there will be a copy mailed to you. You should get it within a week or so. And these are what you need to fill out. The first three are pretty self explanatory, just make sure that you sign and date it at the bottom of each page. The third page is only for changing your name, it's not mandatory."

"Thank you." I spoke softly, and turned, going to sit at one of the small tables provided. I filled out the paperwork quickly, the first were finalizing the paperwork I'd signed before, saying that I would give the house, and everything left in it to Jacob, as long as I got my car and the things I'd taken before. The second was filling out information on Connor, and finalizing the custody. The third was the restraining order, which was basically that if he was near me, I had to call the cops. I filled out my address, job, and everything else that it asked. I quickly flipped to the fourth, putting my new name as Isabella Swan.

"Swan?"

"Yeah. A little unusual, but it works better than my current one." I sighed, finishing up the paperwork and glancing at my watch. We'd been here longer than I realized. It was past noon.

"Finished?" He stood up, pushing his chair in.

"Yes." I stood up and handed the papers to the lady behind the desk. She smiled and nodded at me.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

I smiled and walked out to my car, once again sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hungry?" he asked, as he slid into the seat and started the car.

"A little, I guess." I was still tense, waiting for something bad to happen. It was unreal that everything had gone as planned.

"Okay, we'll find someplace to stop. Our plane leaves in three hours. I think that gives us enough time."

We ended up stopping at this little sandwich and soup place. They had delicious sandwiches. It was similar to subway; only it was just a normal sized sandwich. I'd gotten a turkey, and Edward had gotten the same. We both agreed that it was delicious.

We found the airport with ease, and got through security much faster than we had last time. As our plane took off I put the armrest up, and leaned my head against Edwards shoulder. He chuckled.

"I take it you didn't mind last night either?" His voice was soft and he played with my hair.

"Not at all. I've never slept better. I wonder how Connor is." I closed my eyes, trying to rest a little while I could.

"I'm sure he's spoiled rotten by now. I wouldn't be surprised if Rose took him shopping with her."

"Huh. If she did she was definitely in for a surprise. He doesn't like a lot of noise." I said, mumbling.

"I'm sure he's fine. Just relax Bella. I'll wake you up when we're landing."

And with that I closed my eyes and sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Alice's connections will come in to play in one of the next few chapters. I wanted to tie Jacob and Edward together, but to keep the rivalry between them, somehow. I have both of their cars, along with their songs up on my site, i had forgotten to mention that in the previous chapter. Even though Bella is now divorced, they still won't jump all over each other, i promise. I realize that the case would have taken much longer than that, and that i didn't get all of the legal stuff right, but I've never been to a court case, so i did the best i could. I hope you liked it!**


	11. Coming Home

Chapter eleven-

Coming Home-

_Edward POV-_

I was ecstatic that last night hadn't bothered Bella. The simple intimacy that we'd shared confirmed what I'd been hoping forever since she showed up. We must have something. If we didn't, she would have never allowed it. But she had, and I was so happy that the feelings between us were mutual.

I watched her as she sighed in her sleep and moved closer to me, if that was at all possible. She fit my body perfectly, and I hoped she was comfortable. She was on her side, curled up into mine; her hand was on my chest, and her head on my shoulder. I had instinctively wrapped my arm around her, resting it on her back. The flight would be over soon, but I didn't want to wake her quite yet. I was worried about what the stress would do to her, and it was obvious she had a lot of sleep to catch up on, I wasn't about to wake her up.

The flight was fairly empty, as the one going to Iowa had been too. I'd been glad about that. I didn't like being surrounded by a lot of people. Besides that I didn't exactly trust that there wasn't some lunatic on the flight, just waiting to set off a bomb, or start shooting. Experience of being a lawyer told me to trust no one, and I didn't. I trusted Bella, though. Almost instantly. I don't know what it was about her, but she just seemed so… special. I'd never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, I'd dated in high school and college, but it was never serious. More something to pass time with, getting to know someone, having someone to do things with. Maybe it was because I was in my late twenties and still hadn't had a serious relationship that caused me to feel this way about her. Some part of me doubted that though.

I sighed as the sign lit up, telling the passengers we would be landing soon. I brushed her hair out of her face that had fallen while she was sleeping.

"Bella."

The only response out of her was a muffled sound, and shook her head.

"You have to. The plane is landing. You can sleep once we get home." I bargained with her. I knew that Connor would probably wake up during the night, and a thought crossed my mind.

"Fine." she huffed, buckling her seatbelt and sitting upright.

"How did you sleep? I asked, I reached forward to smooth her hair, and hesitated. The look in her eyes didn't show any warning, so I continued.

"Pretty good. I should be wide-awake, I haven't slept this much in a while, but I'm just exhausted. I hope I'm not getting sick."

My mind raced at the thought. Of course Emmett would take care of the baby while I was at work, but there would be no one to take care of them, except me. And of course I would, but I didn't want her to get sick. I knew how miserable it could be, and I didn't wish that upon her. I put my hand to her forehead, and didn't think she had a temperature, but I couldn't be sure. I'd never really gotten the hang of that thing. I preferred a thermometer.

"I think that your body is just trying to get you to catch up on sleep. I wouldn't worry." I said, in what I hoped was a soothing voice.

"Okay." she mumbled.

Our plane landed then, it was a little rough, but nothing too bad. Once again we found our luggage without difficulty and went out into the parking lot, looking for the car. I found it right away and steered Bella in that direction. I think that her luggage was helping to keep her upright. She looked like she was dead on her feet to me. My thoughts were confirmed when we reached the car, and luggage was put into the trunk. She went around the side, heading for the passenger door, and tripped over apparently nothing. I instinctively reached out and caught her. My hands on her waist to steady her. She started to move forward, and fell once again, before she had even left my reach.

"I think you should give up on walking for a bit." I said, picking her up and bringing her over to her door. I opened it and set her inside, buckling her seatbelt for her, and shutting the door.

I walked over and got in myself, starting the car and heading home. I was surprised that she stayed awake for most of the trip, and I carried her inside, glad that we had gotten home before midnight, so I only had to worry about the touchpad, and not fumbling for my key. I carried her to her door, and she opened it with her key. I scooped her up once again and started to carry her to the bedroom. I saw a figure on her sofa, and heard snoring that could only be Emmett. I laughed to myself and set Bella on her bed.

"I think you can get ready on your own. Goodnight." I said to her, while hugging her.

"Yeah. I'll manage. Tell Emmett thank you for me." She mumbled, turning her back to me as she went over to her dresser. I closed the door behind me, to give her privacy.

"Emmett, wake up. We're here. Why is it you're sleeping on her couch?" I shook him gently, trying to not wake Connor. He just shook me off.

"Lemmealone." The words came out all at once, and it took me a second before I understood. I knew Emmett, though. He could sleep through a natural disaster. I decided that it wouldn't hurt anything for him to sleep on the couch, and left him be. I pried Connor out of his arms, who was now slightly awake. I hummed to him, as Bella had once told me that was how she usually got him to go back to sleep. She was right, it worked almost instantly, and I walked into the nursery, tucking him in. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, and turned on the monitor before shutting the nursery door.

I was about to leave when I heard a light knocking on the door. I opened it to find Rose.

"Is he still here? He was convinced that Connor missed his house, so he brought him down here." She peered around me, and sighed when she heard him snore.

"Yeah, and out like a light. Good luck waking him up." I laughed, stepping out of her way.

I watched her walk over to the couch, and start kissing Emmett. I groaned, looking away. That was something I _definitely_ did not want to see. It worked, though. Within seconds he was awake.

"Come on, Emmett. Let's go back to our place. We're not continuing this here."

I laughed as Emmett all but ran back to his apartment. Rosalie adjusted the pillows on the couch.

"It works every time." She smiled, heading out the door. I had to give her credit. She did know Emmett.

I sighed, fighting the urge to crawl into bed with Bella. Although it was definitely getting late, I was wide awake. I sat down on Bellas couch, and turned on the TV. Not much going on. Rising gas prices, more bombings over in Iraq. Nothing new, I thought to myself. I gave in, rising and gently knocking, before opening the door. Bella was laying on her bed, dressed in a little nightie, on top of the covers. I had to fight to control myself, but I quietly walked over and tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead, as I had her son a little while ago.

I wanted to stay with her, but I knew that I couldn't without her permission. I sat at the end of her bed for a bit, looking at her, and how beautiful and peaceful she looked lying there. After a bit a realized that if she woke up she would probably think that it was slightly creepy I was watching her sleep, so I got up and headed back to my apartment.

I opened my door and checked my messages. I was surprised to find that there was one from Alice.

"Hey, Edward, just thought I'd let you know that I'll be coming for a visit this weekend. Don't tell Bella, though, I want to surprise her. I just wanted to know how court went, and how she was doing. I'll see you Saturday! Bye!"

I chuckled. You could almost feel the energy radiating off of her even through the phone. _Good, _I thought to myself. She'd be here for our little get together. Now everyone would be here. I had even torn Jasper away from work. I would've invited Esme and Carlisle, my parents, but I didn't want to worry Bella. We weren't even together, so it didn't seem like a big deal that she hadn't met them yet. But if something official did ever happen between us, she would meet them as soon as possible. I wanted them to know that I was serious about her, and I knew that they would be able to tell as soon as they saw us together.

I had told myself that if she had been bothered about being close to me at the hotel, then I would back off, and let her go, if she chose to. I didn't know if I would be able to follow through, but I would try. But she hadn't been. She had wanted to be closet to me afterwards, even. I smiled to myself, feeling like an idiot. I took a quick shower and went to bed, hoping that she wouldn't find out about Alice and her surprise. I knew that I wouldn't be able to lie if she asked me. She has no reason to ask you, idiot. I thought to myself. I flipped over my blankets and lay down. And somewhere, somehow in all of the thoughts racing in my head, I fell asleep.

_Bella POV-_

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. I glanced at the clock, that said it was two in the morning. I wondered what time we had gotten home. I felt myself reaching to find Edward, but he wasn't in the bed with me. I frowned. I slept so much better when he was around. Just his presence calmed me. I knew what I was going to do.

I walked across the living room, grabbing the sleeping Connor and his diaper bag, which held everything I would need if he woke up. I found the key to Edwards apartment, that he had given me before court, if I needed or thought of anything during the night, and he wouldn't answer the phone. I had taken it as a silent invitation, though. And I planned on using that invitation. I walked down the hallway, and opened the door to his apartment. I breathed in his smell that was everywhere. His apartment was laid out a little differently than mine, but I found his bedroom quickly enough. He was lying in his bed, sleeping. I could tell that he didn't have a shirt on, but it didn't bother me. I went over to the other side of the bed, putting down Connors diaper bag next to it, and crawled in. I put Connor in between us, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Obviously the feelings are mutual. It's just fun to play with them when neither of them know it yet. Hope you guys like it! Reviews really keep me motivated. Tell me what you're thinking, or if you'd really like to see something happen in this story let me know. The 'reunion' of sorts might be the next chapter, or the following. I haven't decided. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Confessions

Chapter Twelve-

Confessions-

_Edward POV-_

I woke up to Connor patting my face and talking.

"Hey, you. How did you get here?" I said, taking his hand and kissing it. I had to admit, I was slightly shocked. I didn't think that Bella was this forward. I didn't mind at all, though.

"I got lonely, so we decided to come over. Listen to what he's saying." On her face was a huge smile.

"Come on, Connor, say it again." She urged, rubbing his back.

"Mama?" It was faint, almost as if he was breathing it.

"Congratulations, Bella. I bet that just made your day, huh?" She came close to me, and set Connor on her stomach.

"And this." She said, in a quiet voice. "I can tell that it's going to be a good day,

"Mama. Dada. Mama. Dada."

We both looked at him. I didn't know what to say, exactly. It seemed like a touchy subject.

"I was half expecting him to start saying it to Emmett, honestly. I'm glad that he said it to you, though." I could tell that it was hard on her, so I rubbed her back and held her for a bit.

"I'm glad, too. I'm sorry, Bella. I really am, but you made the right decision. Maybe later down the road he can get to know his dad." I spoke slowly, in case she took something the wrong way, and got upset.

"I know. I don't know if I want him to, though. I'd rather you be his father figure. I know that he has gotten attached to you already, almost as much as Emmett, and you have hardly been able to spend any time with him. I know it's a lot to ask of you, and you don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd love if it you were. I'm sorry. Never mind that." She looked down and blushed.

"Bella? I'd love to." I said softly. I reached over and kissed her on the forehead. "But we're not moving fast. I'd love to help you raise Connor, so much. That doesn't mean that things have to change between us. I'm not going to pressure you."

"Okay. Thank you." She bit her lip and looked down at the baby between us.

I started laughing. "How did you know that I wouldn't squish him?"

"I hadn't thought about that. I think you would have woken up if you'd touched him, though. I know I would wake up if I suddenly found something in my bed." She admitted, blushing again.

Right now all of me was a whirl of emotion. Happy, joyful, ecstatic, nervous, worried, overwhelmed, stressed. What if I was a horrible father figure in Connors life? Bella trusted me, what if I let her down? What if she regretted her decision?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Bella laughed at me.

"No. I don't regret it. And I won't." She looked at me over Connor.

"How did you know? And how did you get in?" I asked.

"Your key. Remember when you gave it to me?" She asked, clearly wondering if I'd meant it the way she had obviously taken it.

"Oh, yeah. I had almost forgotten. Thank you for coming and visiting me. It was a wonderful way to wake up. Why don't we call in sick today? I think that you could use some time to catch up on sleep?" I asked her, hoping she would agree. I wanted nothing more than to have her finally rested. I could tell even after a nights worth of sleep, she was still drained. Apparently taking care of a child was way harder on her than she'd let on.

"Oh, all right. As long as you don't fire me. I'd better call Emmett and let him know." She sighed, getting out of bed. She walked out into the living room to use the phone, and I stayed in bed with Connor.

I wasn't sure about the situation we were now in. Was Bella going to move in? Or was I just going to act fatherly? Who was I kidding, I had no idea how to be a father. I assumed that it just came naturally when your child was born, but technically Connor wasn't mine. As much as I wished he were, he still wasn't.

"Emmett said that he would run the office today, and to enjoy our day in bed." She came back with a smile on her face. And just in time. Connor had discovered that he liked to look over the edge of the bed, and would crawl in any random direction and make a beeline to the edge, which made me incredibly nervous.

"Wonderful. Are you hungry?" I asked, getting up myself. If nothing else, I wanted some coffee.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you." She whispered. Reaching over to hug me. "For everything, really."

"You're welcome. Now let me make you breakfast. I have a feeling we'll need energy to take care of that little one, who seems to be making escape attempts as fast as he can go."

Bella laughed as I walked out of the bedroom.

Bella POV-

I was glad that he had taken everything so well. I was afraid that I had been too forward, and was going to scare him off, but that was clearly not the case. He seemed to be happy, even. And a little bit nervous, which was probably because of Connor. I knew that he didn't have much experience with kids, but he had definitely clicked with Connor, exactly like Emmett had. Only Emmett loved kids, and had been around them a lot, or so it sounded like. Edward hadn't. I wasn't expecting miracles from him, and I didn't expect him to know anything about Connor, especially to begin with. But I knew that he cared about both of us, and would try his best with the baby. Well, he was hardly a baby anymore, he was crawling, and I was sure that he would be walking, soon. He had started pulling himself up on things a couple of weeks ago, and I could tell he was just itching to get going on his own.

It had to be terrible to have to wait for everyone to carry you around, and not even to where you wanted to be. Or to even be able to tell anyone what you wanted. You just had to wait for them to get it right, and hopefully they would eventually. Ah, the trials of being a toddler. I could only imagine.

I could smell wonderful things coming from the kitchen, and had remembered Edwards comment about usually just grabbing cereal. Clearly, that was not because of his lack of cooking skills. I rubbed Connors back, because I knew that he was calmed when I did so. This had to be a lot of stress on him, I thought. Moving around, changing environments completely, not having me with him constantly, meeting all of these new people. He'd been taking it extremely well. He'd always been a social baby, though. Which was good, because in my family new babies were the highlight of the event, and passed around from person to person until everyone had held the new arrival.

My thoughts went back to Edward. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now. I would love for him to move in with us, or Connor and I to move in with him, but I didn't want to be too forward. I had definitely done enough today. I had never been that outgoing, and I had been anxious waiting for his response. I could tell that I was starting to fall in love with him. I felt guilty, I'd only been divorced a day. But maybe, maybe I'd started to fall out of love with Jacob the first time he'd hit me. Or even before that. We had started to drift apart. He'd always claimed that he didn't feel like talking, work had been stressful, and no, he didn't want to talk about it. I'd even thought that he'd been cheating, and realized that he might have been. He always stayed at work late, and was called in in the middle of the night, leaving me alone with Connor until the early hours of the morning.

I came back to reality as Edward walked in the door, holding a trayful of food.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made quite a bit." He admitted.

On this tray were pancakes, eggs, both scrambled and fried, an omelet, hash browns, biscuits, and muffins. Along with milk, and orange juice. I giggled. "Really, Edward. I would have been fine with toast."

He gasped. "Oh, that's what I forgot. Toast. I'm sorry, Bella, I'll go make some." He got up to go, but I caught his wrist.

"Really. This is way more than enough. I hope that you were planning on eating the majority of this."

"I'll eat whatever you don't, how's that?" He asked. Wrapping his arm around my back, and leaning in to briefly kiss my cheek.

Edward and I both ate off of the tray, and I gave Connor small bites of egg and pancake, which he seemed to love. I hadn't given him very much 'people' food yet, besides cheerios and crackers, and I could see that that would have to change. He was apparently eager to eat whatever he could get his little hands on.

"Wow. He sure was hungry." Edward commented, and I laughed. I think Connor had almost eaten as much as I had, although I had never been a big breakfast person. If I ate too much in the morning, I usually ended up feeling queasy.

"Yeah. Say, 'I'm a growing boy, Edward. Don't pick on me.'" I said, picking Connor up, and walking into the kitchen. I looked around for a washcloth. Although Connor was open to new foods, he didn't exactly have the best manners yet. He tended to grab the fork out of my hand, resulting in a mess on most occasions. I had a feeling I would be washing the bed sheets today.

"What would you like to do today?" Edward asked behind me.

"Well, I haven't seen much of Anchorage yet. How about we shower and get ready, and then go see a park or something, before it gets too deathly cold, and I refuse to leave the building?" I asked.

"Sounds good. I'll watch him while you shower." He took Connor from my arms and disappeared, coming back with a few of his toys.

I took a brief shower, realizing too late that I didn't have my shampoo, so I used Edwards. I hoped that he didn't mind. I also noticed that I didn't have any clothes. Edward thankfully had thought of the same thing and there were fresh clothes for me inside the bathroom when I stepped out.

Edward followed me, and I got Connor ready while we waited for Edward to finish his shower. He surprised me by grabbing me from behind and quickly kissing my neck. I loved his random kisses, and hoped that he continued.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Although our hair may freeze. He frowned, looking around, and finally finding a couple of hats. One of them he put on his head, and the other he slid onto mine.

"There. All fixed. Here, I'll take the baby."

I handed the baby over to him and we headed out into town. I wondered if from someone elses perspective, we looked like a family.

* * *

**Please forgive me for any mistakes in this chapter. I wanted to make sure you would have them tomorrow, so I'm getting this one ( and another one, if i can keep myself going) ready. It's about three am, but i'm going clubbing tomorrow, and I started feeling guilty, because i probably won't be back until Sunday night. Sorry, guys. Please review! i have 1,000 hits, but 50 reviews...hmm... something is up. Hope you liked! More to come!**


	13. Fatherly Role

Chapter thirteen-

Fatherly Role-

_Edward POV-_

Bella and I spent the remainder of the day in a beautiful park. There were huge old trees along the small stream that flowed through the entire park, along with picturesque bridges and lookout points. The air wasn't too cold for me, but I noticed that Bella was shivering shortly before we headed back. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her. I try to behave, but I am a man. I have to take the opportunities as they come. We had talked a lot about what was going to happen now, between us. We had decided that it would be best, for both us, and Connor, if Bella move in with me. We would continue to take things slow, but at the same time see how things worked out between us.

Neither of us wanted to ruin anything, and it was agreed that we both had feelings for each other, although we didn't necessarily know how many at this point. I had asked Bella if she was afraid to love, after what she had been through. She said that she wasn't, but she was still a little wary, and guilty, about moving on so quickly.

We talked about past relationships. She'd admitted to not really having them before Jacob, and I'd confessed that I hadn't had anything worth talking about. This had gotten her attention, and I'd later had to admit that they had all been meaningless flings, no more permanent than a crush.

I continued to shower her with random kisses, which caused her to blush and smile in return. I never once kissed her lips, I knew that she wasn't quite ready, and the hopeless romantic inside of me wanted it to be special. I know that is something a girl fantasizes about, but I wanted it to mean more than just a random kiss. I not only random kissed Bella, but also paid attention to Connor.

We stopped by the store on the way home, to pick up some more Connor friendly foods, and continued on our way. The park was within walking distance. I knew that it wasn't technically exploring the city, but it was a peaceful way to spend out our day off. I knew that tomorrow we would have lots of guests, but Bella didn't, and I wasn't about to ruin the surprise now. I could hardly wait for her to see Alice again. I knew that they had been best friends for a long time, and I couldn't imagine it. It must be like if I were to live without Emmett or Jasper. Although I didn't see Jasper every day, we still all lived in the same apartment building, and had been close ever since our days as children. I really doubted that anything could tear us apart.

Emmett and I worried about Jasper, though. He'd been in a serious relationship before, but he was always depressed and down on himself during it. I guess that the girl, I think Tanya was her name, wasn't supportive at all. That must've been really hard on him, and I wish that I knew more about it, but he didn't like to talk about it. I guess to sum it up he hasn't really been in a relationship since, and Emmett and I are starting to wonder if something else had happened to cause him to hurt so much. After they broke up he was like a zombie. We could hardly get a response out of him.

I knew that he'd had a little thing for Alice a while back, and I wondered if seeing her again would rekindle old flames. I secretly hoped that they did. It would be good for both Jasper and Bella. Jasper would finally be in a healthy relationship, and Bella would have her friend close by. Bella had mentioned that Alice liked to shop, and I was sure that the girls would be gone quite a while, catching up as Alice browsed the local shops, but I didn't want her to be gone too long.

Now, it was almost eleven at night, and Connor had been tucked in. We had spent the remainder of the day, after the park, bringing over the nursery, and setting it up in the spare bedroom I had, which had remained empty. I was planning to go and get paint, and paint it overnight, to surprise Bella one day, but I knew that tomorrow would be surprise enough, and that painting would have to wait.

I had tucked Connor in for Bella, and walked back into my bedroom, finding her lying in my bed. My heart skipped a beat at the sight. I truly hoped that she would be there, in my bed, for years and years to come. I hoped that we could provide Connor with another sibling, before he got too old to bond with it, and that we would be happy and in love forever, growing old. Of course, I wasn't going to tell her that anytime soon. That would be rushing it way too much. We just needed time to grow together now.

I crawled in next to her, and rubbed her back. Her eyes closed and I could feel her relax. I continued rubbing her back until I could tell that she was getting tired. I kissed her forehead, smiling when I saw her smile.

"Sleep, Bella. I'll be here as soon as you wake up."

After she had fallen asleep, I walked back out to the living room. I worked on cleaning the apartment up for a bit, and cleaned out the refrigerator, knowing that I would need room for whatever food was made tomorrow. I had gotten plenty to drink the night before, along with 'party food', as you could call it. I was surprised that Bella hadn't noticed. She had made a comment about me needing healthier food in the house, but I don't think she had caught on.

I walked back into the bedroom and watched her sleep for a bit. I wasn't quite tired enough to sleep, so I settled on taking a warm shower. I let the pulse of the water loosen the knots in my back, and wash away the grime of the day. I washed my hair, smiling at the presence of Bellas shampoo along side of mine. My apartment was definitely masculine, but I knew that Bella would bring along her own touches and soften it up a bit.

I went back into my room and crawled in bed. Bella was facing me, her face peaceful off in dreamland. I touched my forehead to hers and put my arm over her. I listened to the even breathing as I drifted off to sleep.

_Bella POV-_

I heard Connor through the baby monitor and looked over at Edward, to make sure that he hadn't woken up. He shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake. I walked into Connors room and laughed at him. He was obviously still tired, but had stood himself up on the gate of the crib, and was laying his head on it.

"Mama." He said, recognizing me and reaching out as I entered the room.

"Hey baby. What are you doing up? You're not teething anymore, what's the excuse, huh?" I kissed his cheek and he smiled, settling into my neck. He usually went back to sleep pretty fast, which I was glad for.

"Da."

I heard a chuckle as a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, kissing the back of my neck, which caused my heartbeat to increase. There was no denying the way that my body reacted to his, but I wasn't going to let my body ruin this relationship.

"Did it ever occur to you that his reason for getting up was that he missed you?" He whispered softly into my ear. "Bring him back to bed with us."

"You're spoiling him." I sighed. I knew that I wouldn't win.

"Hey, you said that I was supposed to be the father figure. I'm trying my best." He took Connor from my hands and walked back into his bedroom, our bedroom now.

"Da da da da da." I could hear Connor softly mumble. I was glad that he was settling in so well. Now that I thought of it it would be completely normal for him to be getting up during the night, he was, after all, in a strange house, and had been moving around a lot lately.

I climbed into bed with the boys, Connor between Edward and I. I looked at Edward over Connor and kept my eyes on him until they closed, giving into exhaustion.

* * *

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, I just wanted to get it out there, as sort of a filler. I wanted to get across the effort that Edward is putting forth to try and be a good fatherly role. We all know that he'll be wonderful :P. Up next: Alice, and why the boys had owed her one. See you guys Sunday night! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Surprise!

Chapter 14-

Surprise!

_Bella POV-_

I woke up to a short figure with jet-black hair jumping up and down and screaming. It took me a little while to figure out who it was.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" Alices shrieking voice rang in my ears. I turned over to avoid being flopped on.

"I missed you too Alice. Where are Edward and Connor?" I was still groggy as I sat up, looking around.

"Out in the living room with everyone else. Let's go over to your place, and I can get you ready."

I listened to Alice and stumbled out into the living room. My mouth hung open, as I realized that literally, everyone was there. I felt my cheeks blush.

"Hello everyone, I'll be back soon. Edward, are you okay with him?" I looked over to him.

Edward nodded and everyone said hello back. I went over to my apartment with Alice, and jumped in the shower. When I was done I contemplated packing up my things, just to have them at Edwards. I realized that we had an apartment full of guests, and that probably wouldn't look so good, so I wrapped a towel around myself and went out to meet Alice.

She was waiting with a full outfit laid out, as I was expecting. Alice loved putting together outfits, and had been dressing me as long as I could remember. I had to admit, she had good taste. She always stretched my comfort zone a little each time, and even though I might be uncomfortable at first, I had to admit that it looked good together.

I turned my back and quickly got dressed. She had picked out a flirty little dress I obviously hadn't owned before Alice showed up. Its color resembled a plum, and it clung to my curves, dropping into a skirt that swayed around my legs.

"Um, Alice? I wasn't under the impression we were going somewhere." I looked down, knowing that it looked good on me, but still unsure. I was a mother, for Gods sake. I had to admit, I was curious as how Edward would react when he saw me in this. I'd kept it fairly simple around him. A few different suit sets at work, and then either jeans with either a sweater or T-shirt.

"I know. It was Edwards idea to surprise you. You didn't even know I was coming, right?" She went over to the bags sitting on the floor. How had I missed those? I realized that I didn't know she was coming. I'd been so used to her arriving randomly it hadn't even occurred to me.

"I can't believe you left me out of this!" I cried, sitting down on the bed. I knew that Alice would do everything, shoes, accessories, and makeup. It had become a ritual to just sit down and let her do her thing.

"Don't turn this around on me. Why was it I found you in his bed?" She asked innocently, her voice a high falsetto. I turned my head away and blushed. We had never kept secrets from each other, and I wasn't about to now.

"I honestly don't know. On the plane on the way to the divorce, I fell asleep on his shoulder, and then he had rented the room with only one bed when we had to stay for court. Nothing happened, but I think it made me realize that I could get close to him without being sexual. And he's so good with Connor, and he's already calling him daddy, and I asked him if he would mind being Connors father figure, and he said that he'd love it. And I can't sleep now unless it's next to him so I went and snuck into his apartment in the middle of the night and when he woke up he wasn't mad at all." It all came out in one big gush, and I knew that she would know I wasn't lying.

"Have you kissed?" She handed me shoes, which I put on, along with a tennis bracelet and a necklace that matched. Apparently the dress was the attention grabber tonight.

I sighed, hooking the clasp of the necklace. "Not really? Like, he'll randomly kiss my forehead, or shoulder, but nothing on the lips. So no."

"Ah. I think he loves you, Bella." She opened up her chest full of makeup, and I closed my eyes as she started on my face. I only opened them so she could apply mascara and a bit of eyeliner, keeping them closed the rest of the time. It was just easier that way, I'd learned.

I pondered what she said for quite a while. I wasn't quite sure exactly how I felt about him. I knew that I liked him. A lot. But I wasn't sure if it was love yet. And I didn't even know if he loved me. He might feel the same way that I did. Alice usually wasn't wrong though. I sure wouldn't bet against her. I'm pretty sure a few of our high school teachers agreed. Alice had proved them wrong quite a few times.

"Maybe." I finally agreed, when she was done. I looked at the clock. It was almost two in the afternoon.

"How the heck did I sleep so late? Why didn't he wake me up? He had to have been up with Connor at seven, at the latest."

"Because he loves you!" Alice sang, skipping around my apartment.

"What about Jasper? He's single, you know." I nudged her.

"I've known Jasper longer than anyone else. That poor kid has been through a lot." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Like what?"

"Well, about five years ago, he was dating a girl named Tanya, and he was completely in love with her. I mean, it was so obvious. He was really happy. But they soon found out that she was pregnant. They became engaged, and were planning on getting married when Tanya miscarried. Now, don't get me wrong. Even though it was unplanned, they were excited for this baby. They couldn't wait to be parents. It crushed both of them, and Tanya kept pushing Jasper away, until she finally broke up with him. I don't think anyone really knows, so keep your mouth shut. And don't you dare treat him differently."

I had a tendency to be really nice to people when I found out something like that.

"I can't believe that. Wow." I sighed, shaking my head. I couldn't ever imagine going through something like that.

"I have to admit, he looks pretty good." Alice giggled, and I knew something was up.

"You like him, don't you?" I laughed, grabbing my purse and a jacket.

"I'm beginning to. It's kind of hard not to." She blushed, a rare occurrence for her. Blushing was my thing. I practically had it copyrighted.

I had noticed a couple of unfamiliar people in the room, but hadn't really had to take them in. I figured that it was Jasper, and the figure standing by Emmett must be Rosalie. I couldn't wait to meet them.

"Come on, Alice. We have all night to gossip." I grabbed her and hauled her over to Edwards apartment, opening the door with my key. She raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. I knew I would have to explain that later.

I opened the door to the smell of hors d'oeuvres. Or what I assumed to be. I looked over at the counter and saw stuffed green peppers, along with mini egg rolls, a veggie tray, fruit bowl, punch, shrimp with cocktail sauce, and meatballs. I sighed, spearing a meatball with a toothpick and taking a bite. It was delicious. I could just eat the meatballs for dinner, and would be fine with it.

"Hey, wow. You look great." Edward took my hand and gave me a spin. I gave him a questioning look and looked at our hands.

"It's okay. They won't mind." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey, Edward, let her go. You have to share her with us, you know. She hasn't even met everyone yet." Emmetts booming voice was easily recognized, and I turned to see a gorgeous blonde woman at his side, holding Connor. He squealed when he saw me. I kissed his forehead.

"Hello. You must be Rosalie. I'm Bella." I said, shaking her hand. She laughed and hugged me, with Connor between us.

"I have to say, that you have a wonderful son. Emmett and I both loved taking care of him."

"I'm glad. He seems to love you guys."

"Hey Bella." Emmett wrapped me into his huge arms for a quick hug. I could tell there was a happy presence in the air, and wondered if that was what accounted for all the hugging. I turned and found an attractive man, Jasper, I assumed. He was thinner than Emmett but bigger than Edward, and had blonde hair.

"And you must be Jasper." He also hugged me, and I glanced over at Edward, who simply shrugged.

"I've heard a lot about you. Both of my brothers seem to think very highly of you." He spoke with a quiet, sure voice.

"How about we all sit down and visit? We have a lot to catch up on." Alice suggested, taking a seat on the floor, leaving the couch open for others.

The hours passed quickly, while we all sat and visited, getting up occasionally to grab something to eat. Connor crawled around between us, trying to steal food, until Edward spoiled him, giving him a piece of cheese. I winced, thinking of the consequences if it didn't agree with his stomach. He didn't seem to have a problem with it, though.

We all got along wonderfully, and I loved hearing stories about years that had passed. The brothers had obviously gotten into their fair share of trouble as children, and I wondered how their mother ever lived through those days. I could tell the way the boys spoke of their mother that they loved her, along with their father. I was glad that there were still some unbroken families out there.

That's all I want, I thought to myself. For Connor to grow up without a broken family.

"We better head out if we want to make our reservations." Edward said, glancing at the clock. I didn't know where we were going, but I decided to let Edward continue to surprise me, and grabbed Connors things, while Edward took him down and settled into his truck. Edward, Alice, Connor and I rode in Edwards truck, and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper went in Emmetts. I laughed when I realized that the boys had the same trucks, just in a different color. Edward explained that they had boughten them the same day; not knowing the other was getting it. I guess they must think alike.

We drove along for quite a while before we came to a fancy restaurant.

"It's a buffet, but it has food from every country. It is a truly amazing restaurant." He said, taking Connor from my arms, and wrapping his hand around mine as we opened the door to the restaurant.

* * *

**Next chapter will be at the restaurant, and things will heat up between Alice and Jasper, I think. I haven't decided how I'm going to make that happen yet, so I'm open to ideas. Sorry I got back so late, but I had an amazing time. I'll post a lot tomorrow, if storms aren't too bad. **


	15. Set Up

Chapter fifteen-

Set Up-

_Edward POV-_

I watched Bellas eyes light up as we walked into the elegant buffet. I'd always loved this place. I hadn't been here in a while, and figured it would be the perfect place. It still looked the same. It had soft lighting, leaving the room in a soft glow. It was a darker restaurant, but not too dark. There were little circular tables, each with a small candle in it. I headed toward one of circular booths. I didn't want to try and get circular tables to fit together. We all slid into the booth. Emmett and Rosalie paired up, as did Bella and I. Our seating had forced Jasper to sit with Alice, and it didn't look like either of them were going to have any problem with that.

Our server came over and asked us what we wanted to drink. We went around the table, giving her our order, and then got up, heading over to the large buffet tables. They were each labeled to the culture of food they held. I looked around. Italian, Chinese, Mexican, Indian, Thai, Greek. It went on forever. I looked over at Emmett, who had a huge grin on his face. I could tell that we would be returning here in the near future.

I walked over to the Chinese table and filled my plate, heading back to the table. I slid in next to Bella, who was already back.

"Do you like this place?" I asked Bella in a low voice.

She nodded, covering her mouth with her hand while she spoke. "Yeah. It's amazing how much food they have."

We went back to eating, and everyone was soon back at the table. I kept noticing that Bella and Rosalie were giving each other meaningful stares, and then nodding towards Alice and Jasper. I laughed to myself. Those two could probably pull off anything. I actually felt sorry for Alice.

"Bella, would you come to the bathroom with me? It seems Alice is busy." Rosalie said, winking. _Oh, God. What are these girls up to?_ I thought to myself, as I scooted out of the booth, letting Bella join her.

What was it with girls and going to the bathroom in pairs? I mean, in a club I could understand, but at a restaurant like this? I know that they went because it made them feel safer. And that I could agree with, but it was so obvious they were going there to talk, and I couldn't help but wonder what they were saying.

It was obvious that it was something to do with Alice, and if she hadn't been so caught up in Jasper she would have caught on instantly. Lucky for them, she was off in lala land, which happened to be in Jaspers eyes.

I noticed a figure that I vaguely recognized, but then shook it off. _Yeah, like that would ever happen._

_Bella POV- _

I walked back towards the bathroom with Rosalie. I knew what we had to talk about, and I was anxious. I hoped that whatever we planned would work. Alice and Jasper were obviously meant for each other. We just had to arrange it for them to see that.

"So, what are we going to do about those lovebirds?" Rosalie asked in her pleasant voice. Rosalie looked like a model, honestly. She had long hair, that reached down her back. Even though it was long, and looked like a lot of work, it looked perfect. Every hair in its place. I wondered how she managed that. My hair looked like a haystack the majority of the time, no matter what I tried to do to tame it. "That dress is amazing, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. It was one of Alices shopping results. I don't know. We need to set them up somehow. I just can't really think of anything that wouldn't be so painfully obvious. They need to keep bumping into each other."

"Ooh! I have one. Alice loves shopping, right? So us girls go out and shop, but we're bound to get hungry, especially if we time it right. So we go to a cute little place, and the boys are there." The words came out in a mush, as she bounced slightly.

"So which one of them is going to be in on this?" I asked, hoping that she said Emmett. It seemed like Edward had more contact with Jasper, and while I knew that he wouldn't mind getting Alice and Jasper together, I didn't know if he would approve of our silly matchmaking.

"Emmett. Definitely. He actually can keep a secret, surprisingly. You'd think with his personality that he would be like a kid trying to hide what he got for his mom on Christmas."

I laughed. I knew how that went. "So how about tomorrow, that way we know both of them will be in town." I suggested. Then I thought of something. "Do guys randomly go out to eat like we do, though?"

She shrugged. "Emmett does. I don't see why not, especially if they didn't have anything else planned. It'll seem normal if it's Emmett suggesting they go out to grab a drink, or something. I'm sure you noticed that he never stops eating. I could swear he's like a teenage boy."

I tried not to think of all of the things she could mean by that. "Perfect! Do you think Alice will suspect something, though?" I asked. I honestly didn't know. She seemed to always be behind everything, and I wondered how she would adjust to us pulling something over on her. If we could, that is.

"Nah. Did you see the way they were looking at each other? No way she's onto anything."

Suddenly Alice walked in.

"Hey, Alice. What's up? We were just leaving." I couldn't help but think Rose was trying a little too hard.

"Um, I came to the bathroom. To pee. That is what people do in bathrooms, you know." She laughed at herself and headed for a stall.

"We'll wait for you, then." I said, a little loudly, so she would hear me.

"Thanks, guys." Came her reply.

I was glad that no one else was in here. They would probably think that we were all nuts. When she was washing her hands I took the opportunity.

"So we were thinking that neither of us have been shopping in a while, and even if you have, we know that you'll go again. There is a pretty big mall somewhere here in town. What about hitting some shops, and then grabbing a bite to eat tomorrow?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes. I almost crossed my fingers, but realized that she would be able to see it in the mirror.

"Yeah! That would be so much fun. I've seen your closet, Bella. You seriously need an update."

"Thanks so much, Alice. By the way, what's going on with you and Jasper, huh?"

Alice blushed. "I'm not sure."

"Okay Alice, let's get you back. I'm sure he's missing you by now." I teased.

I walked out of the door behind the girls. A tall figure swayed to miss them, and collided with me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I recognized the voice instantly. Jacob.

I suddenly didn't know what to do. I just stood there, not saying anything, looking at the ground. _I wish I could talk to Edward in my head. That would be extremely helpful right now._

"I asked you why you were here. Answer me." His voice was the rage that I had heard only a few times, and I braced myself for the impact.

"Edward!" I screamed, as I was shoved into a wall, my hands held above my head. It hurt worse this time, seeming as how some genius had decided to cover the upper half of the wall in stainless steel, that my head only bounced off of.

"I knew something was going on between you. Sleep with your lawyer? I always knew you were a whore. I'm so glad to be rid of you. You'll never amount to anything, you know. You'll never get anywhere in life." His voice was harsh, and I shook my head, which resulted in being bounced off of the wall again.

I wanted to scream, it hurt so badly. Everything went black.

_Edward POV-_

When I heard Bella scream I knew something was wrong. I ran towards the bathrooms and saw Jacob smash her into a wall. Her body crumpled and she fell on the floor. Emmett was right beside me, and we had him pinned against the wall in a second. Jasper was on the phone with 911, getting an ambulance. I was glad that we had talked Bella into getting a sitter for Connor. It wouldn't be good to have him in this.

When Jasper got off of the phone he took my place, and I ran over to Bella.

"We're not supposed to move her, Edward. The police are coming to get him." He jerked his head toward Jacob, and I clenched my jaw shut. I reached down and brushed her hair down her face that was now streaked with blood. I spun around, stopping inches away from Jacobs face.

"If you did anything to cause her permanent damage, if you killed her, I will make sure that you pay the consequences. The cops are coming to take your sorry ass to jail. She has a restraining order, dumbass. She was nice, and didn't press charges, and she could have. You should be in jail right now. At least you will be soon. Stay away from her, or I'll take things into my own hands." I hissed, clenching my jaw.

I could hear the sirens in the distance, and I went to the door, to wait for them. They were unloading the stretcher when I got there.

"Come with me, I'll show you where she is. The police were right behind the ambulance, and I motioned for them to come with, also.

"Oh, wow." I heard a paramedic whisper.

"Is this the man?" The police said, motioning towards to Jacob. I nodded.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will provided for you at government expense..." The police officer read Jacob his Miranda Rights, and I turned my attention back to Bella. They were putting her on the stretcher. Alice and Rose were holding each other, crying. I realized that I would be done the same, if I hadn't been so shocked. I couldn't believe that he'd found her so fast. I'd made sure that there was no way to get her address.

I followed the paramedics, and jumped in my car, noticing that the others all piled into Emmetts.

I followed closely towards the ambulance, wishing that they would drive faster. We went into the office, and I filled out as much paperwork as I could. I paced around the room until the nurse came out.

"Friends of Isabella Cullen?" I couldn't tell by her expression if it was good or bad news.

We all stood up, and walked over to the nurse. I was dreading what she would say, and yet I couldn't wait any longer to know if Bella would be okay.

"I need to talk with you for a minute." My heart sank.

We walked into a small room, and I noticed new tears in the girls faces, along with Emmett. I knew that he was thinking about Connor right now.

"She will live." We all let go of the breath we were holding. "She doesn't have any serious head injury, but we will definitely need to keep an eye on her for a bit. She lost quite a bit of blood. It's surprising that she didn't break any bones. I understand that an ex-husband started beating her. What did he hit her up against?"

"Stainless steel." I whispered. At least she would be okay, I told myself. She wasn't going to die; she wouldn't be stuck in a bed, hooked up to machines for the rest of her life. Just breathe.

"That explains it. We have her cleaned up, and you can go sit with her. It'll be a little while before she wakes up, though. Don't try to wake her up, let her body protect itself a little longer. She is no way in a coma, so you don't have to worry about that. She's one lucky girl. This could have been much worse than it was." She sighed. "I'll let you go visit her now. I'll be in to check on her soon."

I walked down the hallway, to the room the nurse pointed at.

"Oh, my God." Alice said, covering her mouth. She walked over to the bed and held Bellas hand.

Bella had multiple cuts along the side of her hairline, and she had a big bandage around her neck, covering the spot that had broken open, I assumed. She didn't look good, at all. I filled with hatred towards Jacob. How could he do this to her? He was obviously insane.

Bella whimpered in her sleep, and I moved over next to her, taking her other hand in mine.

"We might be here a while, guys." I said, looking down at the broken girl lying on the bed.

* * *

**The buffet is an unrealistic result of craving Chinese. I'm sorry this is taking so long to get out. I was at dance registration all day. Starting August 11th, I will either be posting early in the morning, or super late, on Mondays and Tuesdays. This will last until June, when my dance season is over. This chapter is pretty eventful and long, so please forgive me for taking so long!  
**


	16. Hospital

Chapter sixteen-

Hospital-

_Alice POV-_

Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I all went back to Edwards apartment for the night. Bella still hadn't woken up, but everyone kept saying she would be fine. Edward had requested for the babysitter to bring Connor to the hospital, so both of them would be there when Bella woke up. The rest of us were sent back to the apartment. Emmett and Rose slept on the pull out couch, while Jasper and I took the bed.

I could tell that Jasper was doing a lot better than before. I had gone and stayed with him after Tanya, which seemed to help him a lot. We just hung out a lot, and he vented and cried whenever he needed to. I didn't leave until I was sure that he would be okay. Edward and I had always joked about how now he owed me one. But really, I think I owed him. During that time Jasper and I had bonded, and that was rekindled when we saw each other again.

"How are you doing, Alice?" His voice was quiet, and he reached out to brush the hair out of my face. I didn't realize that I'd been crying.

"It's just been a hard day, that's all." I whispered back. I hated to try and talk while I cried. It usually came out as some jumbled mess that no one could possibly understand. Somehow Jasper did, though. Jasper and I had both called work and explained the situation. Our bosses were very understanding and had told us that we could take as much time off as we needed, as long as it was reasonable.

He rubbed my back in soothing circles, until I stopped crying.

"You know that she'll be alright."

"I know. It was just… I've never seen her so messed up. I can't believe that Jake would do that. He always seemed so perfect for her before. I almost didn't believe it when she first told me. But to see it happen… I don't know how she was so strong." I sighed. Rolling on my side, facing him.

"I don't know either. I think having Connor was a major incentive. How do you feel about Edward and Bella? They definitely have something going on there."

"I'm happy for them. Especially for Bella. For her to find someone as great as Edward right away is great. He's really good with Connor, too." When we left Edward had been holding the dozing off Connor, while he sat in a chair, rubbing his back. It was if fatherhood was completely natural for him. I knew that he would be a good father for Connor, and I was glad that Bella had opened up for him.

"So am I."

"How are you doing, Jasper? Have you been feeling better?"

"Yeah. Seeing you again has definitely helped, also. It's been almost five years, Alice, but it still hurts some days. It hurt to see Edward with Connor, knowing that I was supposed to have a child, but I'll never get to meet it. It was never even given the chance to have life experiences." He choked up as he said this, and I started rubbing his back, hoping that it would have the same effect as it had on me. I could feel his muscles instantly relax, and I knew that it had worked.

"I'm really sorry to bring it up, Jasper." I leaned over to kiss his forehead, but he moved his head and my lips came in contact with his. It was a brief kiss, but it startled me.

"It's okay. I'm all better now," He smiled.

"Hmm. I'm glad."

Soon after I fell asleep. I woke up when the phone rang, and heard Emmett go to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Edward. How is she?" He kept his voice low, not wanting to wake us. _Too late_, I thought.

"Oh, really? That's great. When can she come home?" There was a long pause, as Edward explained the situation, I assumed.

"Okay. I'll tell everyone. I'll call if we can't stop by. Yeah, will do. Bye."

At this point I shook Jasper awake, saying, "Edward called." Into his ear. He sat right up, and followed me out to the kitchen.

"So what did he say?" I asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Oh, they had to amputate Bellas head, but she's fine now." He kept his face completely serious.

"Idiot! I hate you! What did he really say?"

"She woke up, and the hospital is happy with how things are turning out. She can come back tomorrow, but she has to stay in bed for at least a week. She wants to see you, if you're up for it. Edward said he could get the staff to let us in."

I glanced at the clock. It was a little after four in the morning, and we were all in our pajamas. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

We all headed out to our vehicles, still in our pajamas. I'm sure Rosalie would have liked to change, but she knew that it wasn't a good time to torment me. We made our way to the hospital quickly, and knocked on the front doors. A member of the staff came soon and unlocked the doors, letting us in. I half ran up to Bellas room, and tapped on the door before opening it. I peered in at Bella, who was still ragged and bruised, but at least she was awake.

_Bella POV-_

Everything hurt. Literally, everything. Breathing, moving, talking. All I wanted to do was see my friends, and then sleep. Edward sat at the edge of my bed, alternating between holding my hand and stroking my hair. Someone had brought Connor a portable crib, and he was fast asleep in it. I silently thanked whoever had.

I heard a faint knock on the door and Alice pranced in, obviously holding back the urge to shout. I pointed to the crib.

"Be quiet, Alice." I warned. "If you wake him up you have to put him back to sleep. I hope he pukes on you." Edward laughed at my dead voice threatening Alice.

"Don't worry. I do know how to be quiet." I looked at the others who were all standing in the doorway, they looked uneasy and out of place.

"Come on in, guys. There are quite a few chairs in here."

They walked into the room, Emmett stopping to reposition the blankets on Connor. They all found chairs and I put my head back down. I wanted some more pain meds, but I knew I couldn't have them yet. It wasn't fair.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I tried to laugh, but it got caught up in my throat. _Don't laugh, it just burns._ I added to the mental list I was keeping. "Well, we're going to have to postpone the shopping trip." I said. "Basically everything is sore. It hurts to move, and for some reason my throat is super sore. And of course I have a headache, but who wouldn't, after getting smashed against steel, right?" I tried to joke around, but they weren't having it.

"You don't have to joke, Bella. You don't have to entertain us." Jasper said. I hadn't talked to him much, but he seemed like a good guy. I hoped that he and Alice hit it off.

I sighed. "I know. Edward?" He looked up at me when I said his name.

"Yes?"

"Can you have the nurse bring me some water, and ask her how long I have to wait for more pain meds?" I tried not to let on how badly everything hurt, because it seemed as if it hurt him just as much.

"Absolutely. I'll be back soon."

"You know, Bella, I don't know if that shopping trip will even be necessary." She said, shooting a meaningful look my way, and then glancing towards Alice and Jasper. I looked her way, and saw that Jasper had his hand on Alices back. Of course, I understood what she meant, but Alice didn't.

"What? No. We are definitely going shopping, just after Bella gets better. Both Jasper and I have two weeks off, plus our other vacation time we have saved up. We will definitely have time to go shopping."

I wanted to laugh, but I reminded myself of why it was on the mental list. "Okay Alice, don't have a cow, we'll go shopping once I get the okay."

Both Emmett and Jasper chuckled. "That's Alice for you." I heard one of them comment.

"Mama." I heard Connor call from the crib. He had woken up during our conversation. _Oops. A little too loud, I guess._ Emmett went over and picked him up.

"Hey buddy, you're going to have to lay off your mom for a bit. She's not supposed to pick you up." He set him next to me, and Connor sat, looking at me. I hated to think what it was that he saw.

"Cow?" He tilted his head, as if he wasn't sure how to say it. _I'm going to have to start watching what I say around him._ Alice laughed.

"That's what you get for accusing me of having a cow." She said. She went over and picked him up.

"Jasper and I will take him for a little walk, maybe he'll settle down again." She took Jaspers hand and strolled out into the hallway with him.

"See what I mean?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "Definitely. But apparently a shopping trip is still necessary." I added.

Just then Edward came in with plastic cups and a pitcher of water. Following him was a nurse.

"I'll give you some more meds in about fifteen minutes, okay?" She said. She waited for me to nod, and then walked out again, continuing on her rounds.

"She wanted to come in and make sure that you would be okay." Edward explained. "What did you do to get rid of Alice and Jasper?" He asked.

"Connor was antsy, so they took him for a walk. He learned how to say cow, by the way." I smiled.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Bella told Alice not to give birth to a cow." Emmett stated. He shrugged. "Shopping. You know how she is about it."

"Ah, I see. How are you feeling now, Bella?" He asked, once again. It seemed like he asked every time he had the chance. I couldn't decide if it was getting annoying or if it was still sweet.

"The pain medication is wearing off. I'm getting better and better." I smiled, attempting sarcasm.

"I'll go get the nurse." He got up and started out of the room.

"Edward, let her finish her rounds. She'll be here in ten minutes. I can wait that long. Make sure that they give me a big prescription when I leave here though. Whatever they give me sure does a lot." The difference between having the pain medication and not was excruciating. I wouldn't be able to move if I didn't have them, and it hadn't even completely worn off yet. I hoped she would get in here before it did.

"Just rest until she is." He suggested. I was too tired to resist. I closed my eyes and listened to everyone talk in hushed voice. Something about Alice and Jasper. It sounded like Rose was filling the boys in on our plan. I heard some hushed laughter, and could tell that they were going to go along with it. _Good._ I thought. I was worried that maybe they wouldn't, making some comment about girls, and how they always had to play matchmaker.

I wouldn't mind going shopping with Alice, I was sure. I hadn't gone in what seemed like forever, and she was right. My closet desperately needed an update. I knew that it must have looked extremely boring to her. Seeming as how it was basically suits and T-Shirts. Besides, I loved shopping with Alice. She had amazing taste. And judging by the way Rosalie dressed, so did she. It was our ritual when we went shopping. We would shop for a few hours, and then grab an orange Julius. We always got orange, never bothering to try other flavors. Orange was both of ours favorites, and I wasn't about to give up a chance to have one just to try out a new flavor. After our little break, we would usually hit the accessories stores, and little boutiques. We always got out clothes shopping done before the break, which gave us plenty of time to shop for shoes afterwards. Both Alice and I were suckers for shoes. I had quite a collection over at Jacobs. If they were even still there.

I heard the nurse come in, and slip some more medication into the bags connected to my IV.

"Thanks," I whispered. The medication instantly made me exhausted, and I drifted of into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

_Edward POV-_

The difference between Bellas face before and after the medication was drastic. She had clearly been in more pain than she was letting on. Soon after she fell asleep, the others headed back to my apartment. I was so glad to have such good friends, and that Rosalie was such a great match for Emmett. I was also glad that Jasper had Alice now. If he had still been with Tanya she would have wined, and probably stayed back at the hotel so she could get all of her beauty sleep. Even though Jasper had loved her, the rest of us had always thought she was way too high maintenance for him. I wasn't glad that his past had happened to him, but I can't say that I still wished for her to be in his life.

I laid down on the cot that the nurse had brought in, and I asked her to take the crib out. It would leave more room in the small hospital room, and I was sure both Connor and I would sleep better. Even if I couldn't sleep with Bella in my arms, I could still have her son next to me. He was picking up a lot of words, and fast. He had also started saying 'no.' almost right after he had said cow. I was glad that I normally didn't swear.

Sometime in the early morning I fell asleep, listening to the monitors and the occasional shuffling of sleep.

* * *

**This was another longer chapter, which was mostly things that were just filling in obvious questions. You now know what Edward owed Alice for. Next chapter Bella will come home, and we will see what's going on with Jake. Keep reviewing! It usually makes me write, seeming as how i feel guilty with leaving you guys only one chapter today, I wrote this one. Hope you like it.**


	17. Going Home

Chapter seventeen-

Going Home-

_Edward POV-_

I woke up from the sound of a rattling cart being pushed into the room. Connor sighed in his sleep, and rolled over. _Oh. Bellas breakfast._ I looked at the clock, realizing that it was almost eight. Bella was lying in her bed, flipping through channels on the television. She sat up when she saw the breakfast cart being pushed into her room. I got up, knowing that she would want something better than hospital food for breakfast. At least, I wanted her to eat something better than hospital food for breakfast.

As soon as the lady left I got up. "I'll go and get us some breakfast, okay?" I asked her. She nodded and closed her eyes again. I changed and put clean clothes on the still sleeping Connor. I was surprised that he'd slept through it, and put him in his car seat, heading to the nearest Perkins.

I picked Perkins because I knew that I could ask for food to go. I had done it before. Although most people sat and ate, I didn't have time for that today. I ordered eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns, and a couple of muffins. I didn't know how hungry Bella was, or Connor, for that matter, who woke up in my arms as soon as the boxes were in my hands. _He must be hungry. _I gave him a piece of toast after I had put him in his car seat. He seemed happy with it, and munched as I drove back to the hospital.

"Hey, Bella." I said, walking into her room.

"Mm. That smells much better than this does. Although Connor might like the applesauce." She reached out for a container, and I handed hers to her. She chuckled at how much food I had gotten for her. I opened mine, sitting on the edge of the bed, and started to eat. Connor was still chewing on his piece of toast, and he sat beside me.

"Dada." He said, holding out the toast to me.

"No, that's yours. Here." I lifted it up to his mouth, and he took a bite. "Cow." He said, chewing. I couldn't help but laugh. He had no idea what it meant, and I felt bad for laughing at him, but he was being cute and I couldn't help it. I noticed that Bella was laughing, too.

"How do you feel?" I asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"I feel much better, actually. Then again it might be the pain pills. What time can we check out?" She asked.

"As soon as the doctor gives the okay. He should be here soon." I ran my fingers through her hair a few times, as we ate. When Connor finished with his toast he came over and crawled into my lap. To have me feed him, I was sure. He seemed to understand that he couldn't crawl all over Bella, though, which was good. I fed him some egg, made him a bottle. I was surprised that such a little kid could eat so much. He was like a bottomless pit. I thought that wasn't supposed to kick in until he was a teenager.

I burped Connor and the doctor came in. I wish that I could have my dad look at her, but that wouldn't exactly have been the best way for them to meet. He worked at this hospital, but I'd asked for the other. I couldn't wait for them to meet, but I didn't want it to be this way. I didn't want anyone other than her friends to see her this way. And even then, I only wanted them to see her because I knew that seeing them would make her feel better, as if things were more normal.

He did his exam, and changed the bandages on her. I paid attention so that I could change them for her at home, and the doctor gave me extras to use. He decided that Bella could go home, as long as I kept an eye on the cuts that were at risk for infection. He knew that Carlisle was my father, so he trusted that I could recognize infection. I'd actually gotten a medical degree, and had been a doctor for a while, but not many people knew that. I had worked in the childrens ward, and after seeing so many babies died, I decided to become a lawyer. I loved my work now, and couldn't see changing careers again.

I probably could have taken care of Bella, but I didn't have all of the supplies at my house, and I wanted the fact that she'd been hospitalized on the records, for the case I knew was coming up. Jacob was sitting at the local jail, at least I hoped so. I doubted that he would be able to make bail, and I doubted that it had even been set yet. Hopefully Bella would agree to press charges this time. If she even wanted to come, technically she didn't have to. She could just send a statement with me, and it would be fine. Especially since she was supposed to stay in bed for at least a week.

I knew that it was going to be a long week. Bella didn't like to sit still, and I doubted that lying in bed for a week straight would be any different. I would have to make sure to rent lots of movies, and take her lots of books. It would drive me crazy to have to stay in bed that long, and I found myself already pitying her.

I had known that Jacob would find her, and I blamed myself for not being there for her. The least I could do was take care of her while she recovered. Jacob had always had connections. Not exactly good ones, either. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a hit man on me right now.

"Edward? Let's go home now." Bellas voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I carefully lifted her, putting her in her wheelchair the hospital had provided. She looked a lot better already. I hoped that she would heal fast.

I set Connor in her lap and brought her out to the car. Once both she and Connor were settled I went back and grabbed the rest of her things, then I went to the counter to check out.

"Oh, hey, dad." I said, as Carlisle walked into the front office.

"Hey. Why are you here?" I had made sure that he didn't know about Bella, or more specifically, why she was here.

"Just helping a friend. I'll come by and visit soon, okay?" I asked, anxious to get out. He seemed to pick up on my anxiety, and nodded.

"Continue helping your… friend." He said, turning his clipboard.

"Yeah." I agreed. "See you later, dad."

I carried all of the stuff and put it in the car, next to Connor. I laughed, realizing that I'd been carrying a diaper bag. I wonder what my dad thought of that. I highly doubted that he believed that it was just for a friend. Although he was known to talk like that, just to tease. Especially when we were little, but I doubted that he would do it at work.

I took all of the stuff up to the apartment first, taking Connor with. I dropped him off at Emmetts. He and Rose were on the couch, watching a movie, and were happy to have him. _That will make unloading Bella a lot easier._ Since it was mostly her head that was injured, I just picked her up and carried her to her bed.

"Thanks, Edward." She said, snuggling in under the blankets.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

She shook her head. I kissed her on the cheek and went over to get Connor. I knocked on the door, which Emmett kept open just a crack, so in case Bella needed something with Connor she could come over. I laughed. He was completely obsessed with this baby.

"Say… Rosalie." Emmett was talking to Connor, who was sitting on his lap, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"No."

"Say… Emmett."

"No. Dada!" He squealed when he saw me. He flung himself off of Emmetts lap, but he caught him and set him on the floor. He crawled over to me, and lifted up his arms.

"Hey, you're getting pretty good at that crawling thing. Just don't walk yet, okay? I'm not ready for that yet." I kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Emmett. I'll let you two get back to your movie."

"Say bye bye, Connor." I waved towards Emmett and Rosalie.

He mimicked the waving motion, but he wasn't going to say it.

"Bye guys."

I went back to the apartment and played with Connor while Bella slept in the bed. _Our bed._ The thought made me smile. I would have to go to work tomorrow. I could get Emmett to take care of things, I was sure. But I needed to schedule the case. I needed to talk to Bella about it even more, though.

I went in the bedroom to talk to her, but she was sleeping. _Good, the pain meds must have kicked back in._ Connor started crying, so I decided to go and see what was going on with him. He had his finger in his mouth.

"What's wrong Connor?" I asked, pulling him into my lap, like I'd seen Bella do.

He held out his finger to me. It had two little teeth marks on it.

"What, did you forget that you have two sets of teeth now? You're getting another, too." I stuck my finger in his mouth, and felt his gums. He didn't like this, and he tried to bite me.

"No. Don't do that."

"No no?" He tilted his head to the side, and I couldn't help but smile. He doesn't even try to be cute, and somehow he pulls it off so well.

"Yeah. Come here." I set him on my stomach, because this fascinated him. He would lie there and listen to your stomach digest and gurgle as long as you would let him, trying to imitate the noises. It was highly amusing, and he loved it.

We stayed that way for quite a while, until Bella got up and went to the bathroom. At least she can get up, but she really shouldn't. I picked Connor up and looked at the clock. It was just a little past one. I made Connor a bottle and fed him, but he didn't really want that much to eat. He started fussing, so I laid him down in his crib, and he fell asleep right away. _Gotcha._

"Bella? How are you feeling?" I asked, going over to her.

"Pretty sore, but most of the raw pain is gone."

"That's good. I'm going to take a nap, alright?"

She laughed, a heavenly sound. "Okay. I'll join you. She started to reach for the monitor, but I beat her to it.

"Don't try to reach at weird angles like that for a while, okay? If you insist on reaching for anything at all, that is. You really shouldn't be."

"Okay, Dr. Cullen."

"I did get my degree, you know. I could be your doctor."

"Oh, then why did you switch to being a lawyer?" Her voice was tired, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep.

"I worked in the childrens ward. After a while all of the death just gets to you. I couldn't handle it anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Where did Alice and Jasper go?" I asked, suddenly realizing that they weren't over at Emmetts.

"Hotel. They said that they would be over later today. They wanted you to be able to get me settled in, and get some sleep. I suspect other things." She giggled.

"You might not have to hook them up at the whole shopping thing."

"I know. Rosalie and I were thinking the same thing. Hopefully not, but we'll still do it even if they are together before then. It would be fun to go out shopping with the girls."

Bella sighed, and cuddled into me. I played with her hair until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Carlisle is introduced... Alice and Jasper run off by themselves, and Emmett is cute with Connor. Hope that you liked it! let me know what you think!**


	18. Confusions

**I had a reader suggest the next chapter be done in Carlisle POV. Well, I realized that since i have become so unloyal to my original plans, tha tit was really the best way to start off this chapter. runswithvamp, here is your Carlisle. Or, a little blimp, anyways. **

Chapter eighteen-

Confusions-

_Carlisle POV-_

I knew something was up when I saw Edward with that diaper bag. I mean, who was I kidding, I had never even seen Edward with a baby before, and now he was carrying the diaper bag?

I was extremely curious throughout the day, so I went over to the front desk to dig up a little more information.

"Hello, Joyce. Do you remember who my son was here to visit?"

"Um, yeah. Hold on. Isabella Marie Cullen." She said.

My heart stopped_. "Cullen?"_ I stressed the word. What the hell was going on? This was so unlike Edward. He said he was here for a friend, but friends don't share the last name. _Calm down._ I told myself. Cullen can't be that uncommon of a last name.

Joyce nodded. Then she glanced at the papers, suddenly realizing what I had. "Huh."

"What was she checked in for?"

"Abuse. She had some pretty bad cuts, but she was released this morning. Wow, this is weird, huh? I'm not judging your parenting, or anything, but I think that it's about time you caught up with your son."

"Yeah." I agreed, walking down the hallway. _Isabella Marie Cullen? Cullen?_ I shook my head. What was going on with my son? I wondered.

_Edward POV-_

I looked at Bella, as she woke up. During the night Connor had woken up and I'd taken him back to bed with me. I was proud of myself for adapting to his schedule so quickly. I was used to his 4 am wakeup cries, and knew that all he needed was someone to hold him until he fell asleep. _I will stop bringing him to bed with us._ I told myself. _I'm just tired. I had a long day._ _Oh, who am I kidding? I just don't want him to have to sleep all alone. Shut up, Edward. Go back to sleep. You're an idiot. Do you want him to still sleep with you when he's 15?_

"I see you caved." She smiled, looking beautiful even if her hair wasn't perfect, and she didn't have makeup on.

"I was too tired to stay in there with him. I would have fallen asleep standing up. This was easier."

"A huh. I don't believe you, Edward."

"Oh really. Well, I'm having a hard time believing myself, either. By the way, you still look beautiful, even when you are all bruised up." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh, thanks. Am I allowed to shower?"

"Let me check your cuts, first." I took off the bandages and was happy with what I saw. She had been given stitches, but it looked like it was healing up wonderfully. There wasn't any infection. Now we just had to keep it that way.

"Well, it's been over 24 hours, so go ahead and take a shower, but don't wash your hair. I'll do that for you. These stitches can handle water, but since the cut is underneath your hair, your hair would get tangled in them while the stitches are wet. Okay?" I asked. I had the ointment and cotton swabs I needed in a bag in the kitchen.

"Um, sure." She hesitated. I could tell that she thought it wasn't necessary for me to wash her hair, and that I was just using the stitches as an excuse.

"Bella. It really is necessary. Do you want to rip your stitches before they're ready?" I asked.

"Okay, fine. But bring Connor and put him in his car seat while you do it."

I laughed. "You really can trust me. But I will."

She went into the bathroom and I heard the shower run. I put a still sleeping Connor in his car seat, and then got the ointment I would need after I washed her hair. After about ten minutes I heard her call for me. I went over and knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?" I asked.

"What? No. How are you supposed to wash my hair if I'm not in the shower? And I'm not going to stand in here in wet clothes." I just laughed at her. I had a big basin that I had specifically for that purpose, washing hair, or babies. I had always had it at the hospital, so when I quit, my father had given it to me as a going away present. I chuckled at the memory.

"Put some clothes on, Bella. I'll come back in a few minutes." I quickly made a bottle for Connor, just in case he woke up.

I went over and knocked on the door. "Ready?"

"Yes."

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out the big tub.

"Oh. That explains it." She said, blushing.

"Yeah. It would. It will also make it a lot easier."

My sink was right next to the toilet, so I set the bin on the counter and had her sit on the toilet. This would work better than I'd thought.

I gathered her hair up into a ponytail type of thing, and wet it down. Then I took her shampoo that had somehow gotten over here, and lathered her hair, still up in the ponytail keeping it away from her stitches. I rinsed, and grabbed a towel right away. If I let her hair touch now, then the entire process wouldn't even matter.

"Okay. Now hold on." I said, grabbing the ointment and swabs. I gently dried away any possible moisture from the stitches, and then started dabbing a thin layer of the antibiotic ointment over the top of them, from the center out. _If you go from the outside in, you risk dragging unwanted germs and bacteria into the cut_, I remember Carlisle telling me.

I was done in no time.

"Thanks." she said, whirling around and hugging me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I was surprised, usually I was the one to give out random kisses, but I didn't have a problem with it in the least. The phone started ringing.

"You can get him?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

I went out and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Edward Anthony Cullen. What the hell is going on?_" My father. I was confused.

"What?"

"Why does the 'friend' you have been helping have the last name as you? Did you elope? And by the diaper bag, you must've had a baby? How could you hide this from us, Edward?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. Dad, I'm not married. Rosalie must've said Bellas last name was mine, since she doesn't know it. And the baby is from Bellas ex-husband. Don't worry."

"Oh. Do you know how worried I've been?" He was still shouting a little. I didn't blame him though; it must've looked really bad through his perspective.

"I'm really sorry, dad. Is mom there?" I asked.

"You're on speaker, dear." I heard Esme say. "I just wanted to let your father vent before he exploded."

I chuckled. "I really am sorry. I'll have to talk to Rosalie."

"What is her last name?" Carlisle asked.

"Swan."

"Oh, okay. Just promise that we'll get to meet her, okay? We both know that there's something going on."

I groaned. "I was planning on bringing her as soon as she gets better. I promise."

"How is the baby, Edward? I know you don't have much experience. Are you watching him for her?" I wondered how she knew that the baby was a boy, and then realized that the diaper bag was blue, and said CONNOR on the side.

"Yeah, mom, I'm doing fine. He's teething right now." Bella came out, with a look of confusion on her face. I smiled at her.

Connor began to cry on cue, and Bella rocked him gently, getting him to stop almost immediately.

"The baby is staying with you?" They asked, at the same time.

"They both are. Someone needed to watch her stitches." I said. I knew that they wouldn't like that, but I didn't lie to my parents. They deserved to know the truth.

"Oh. I'm not sure how I feel about this, Edward. Behave yourself, okay?" Leave it up to dad to say something like that.

"I am, don't worry."

"Well, okay then, we love you. We'll let you get back to them." This was Esme, in a quiet, firm voice that was probably meant for my dad more than me.

"Okay. I love you guys." Bella looked over and smiled at me.

"We love you too. Bye."

"So what was that all about?" Bella asked, getting out a cereal bowl for Connor.

"Apparently Rosalie doesn't know your last name, so when she called the ambulance, she said that your last name was Cullen." I watched as her eyes widened. "My father works at the same hospital that we were at, and when I was walking out he saw me with Connors diaper bag. Of course, he was curious, so he looked at the file, and saw that your last name was put down as mine. This, of course, made him that that I'd eloped, and had a baby without him knowing. He was rather worked up." I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm going to feed Connor if you want to go over and talk to her about it. I'm sure Emmett will find it hilarious."

"I know he will. She didn't really do anything wrong, I could see in the panic that it wouldn't be worth it to waste time on getting the ambulance there."

"Yeah. I'll come over once I'm done with him." She said.

"Okay." I went over and kissed her cheek. It felt so natural to have both her and Connor here. Like, this was where they were supposed to be.

I knocked on Emmetts door, and was opened to a Rosalie that was in a very good mood. She wasn't one to smile all the time, and I had to wonder what was up.

"Hey. Come on in." She said, leaving the door open for me, and walking over to the couch where Emmett was sitting.

"Really, Emmett, video games this early?"

"Yeah! I have to beat Rosalies high score!" I laughed at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, Rosalie. My dad called this morning. I guess you had told the hospital that Bellas last name was Cullen?" I grinned, I wasn't mad; I just came over here to see her reaction. Her eyes got really wide, and her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry, I just didn't know it, and it was so chaotic. Was he really mad?"

"He thought I'd eloped and had a baby. But after I explained things he was rational. Don't worry about it, really, I'm not mad. I just wanted to come over and tell you. "

"Oh. Okay. Is Bella coming over?" She asked, eager.

"Yeah. She was finishing up with Conn" She flew out of the house before I could even finish my sentence. What was up with these girls? They were extremely happy today, and while I didn't mind, it was just kind of weird.

_Bella POV-_

I was just finishing up with Connor when I heard a rapid knocking at the door. I went over and opened it to find Rosalie, bouncing. She reminded me of Alice, and I laughed.

"Bella. I have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**I'll try to get another up either later today, or tomorrow. I'm not sure. It depends if i can get errands run fast or not. Hope you like it! I realize that pregnancy is overused, but usually it's Bella and Alice, not Rosalie. Plus, I didn't want to pass up the chance to see Emmett with his own kid. Review, Review! Thanks guys!**


	19. Opening Up

**Hey guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter ninteen-

Opening Up-

Rosalie POV-

I stood there, looking at Bellas stunned face. I can't believe this. I thought that she, of all people would be happy for me. How was I supposed to tell Emmett if even Bella reacts this way? I mean, obviously I had gotten pregnant before we had decided to try, but who cares? It's still a baby. And we were going to start trying already, anyways. This just sped things up a couple months.

"Rosalie, that's great!" She squealed, hugging me.

"I thought that you were mad, or something. You just stood there looking at me like I was making a huge mistake."

"Oh, no, Rose. I was just processing thoughts. It didn't click at first." She smiled. "Does Emmett know yet?" I asked.

My face fell. "No."

"When do you want to tell him?" She asked, picking up Connor and wiping his face.

I sighed. "As soon as possible, I suppose.

"Let's go, then!" She squealed. I wasn't used to Bella having this much energy. That was usually Alices job.

"Okay." I said reluctantly. I had no idea what I was going to tell Emmett, but I didn't want to wait until I start showing. He had the right to know, and I wasn't going to deprive him of that right. _Oh. Crap. I'm going to get fat!_ I hadn't thought about that. Oh well, too late to change my mind. And Emmett wants a kid so bad.

I walked into my apartment with Bella and Connor close behind me.

"Hey, Emmett. Can I talk to you?"

He paused his video games and walked over to me. "Come over here." I said, leading him into our bedroom. He was nervous, I could tell. But that would change. I hope.

"Um, I'm pregnant." I blurted it out. I was planning on breaking it to him slowly, but I just couldn't. His face looked a lot like Bellas had, but didn't last nearly as long. He soon erupted into a huge grin, and picked me up, running out to the living room.

_Bella POV- _

I knew things would go well, and my thoughts were confirmed when I saw Emmett come running out of the bedroom with Rosalie. He was screaming.

"I'm a dad! I'm a dad! I'm a dad! I'm a dad!" And somehow jumping with Rosalie in his arms.

Edward and I both laughed, and Connor squealed, picking up on the good moods in the air.

"Congratulations, guys." Edward stood up and hugged his brother, with Rose still in his arms.

"Thanks." I don't think I've ever seen Emmett that happy.

"You're going to have run for your money, Connor." I said, tickling his toes. He squealed and tried to squirm out of my way.

"Hey! Get in bed!" Edward suddenly remembered where I was supposed to be.

"I'm fine."

"I don't care. Doctors orders. Now get."

"Bye guys. See you soon." I said, walking towards the apartment.

"No. Not for a week." Edward corrected.

"You're honestly going to make me stay in bed for a week? I'm just sore, and a little scraped up. I'm fine." I protested.

Before I knew it I was scooped up in his arms, with Connor still in mine. He set me down on the bed and took Connor from me.

"Now. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No… I suppose not."

"Okay. Just… stay in bed. I don't want anything to happen to you, alright?" He played with my hair a bit.

"I'll go get some movies for you to watch. How about that?" I nodded, and he went to the living room, coming back with a huge stack of movies. I looked through the titles. They were all either slasher films or extremely violent ones.

"Um. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stop over at Rosalies later and see if she has any good chick flicks?"

"Sure. Right now?"

"Nah. Later will work just fine."

I found one that I had seen before, but I knew that it was actually a pretty good movie, so I slid it in. Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I relaxed as I watched the movie, enjoying the quiet. I wondered what Edward was doing with Connor, but I trusted him enough to know that it was fine.

_Edward POV-_

I called down to the office, to make sure that Emmett had gone down to work after this morning. It was like him to get so wrapped up in the moment and to forget about everything else. I had taken the week off to take care of Bella, and Connor. I was looking forward to it, and found that even though my vacation had only started, I was already dreading going back to work. I wanted to be able to stay home, with both of them. At least Bella will be with me at work.

Connor was starting to pull himself up on things, and try to walk. I made sure to have the video camera ready for when he did. I knew that it wouldn't be long, and hoped that it would be within the week. I desperately wanted to see when it happened. I went back into our bedroom and sat beside Bella, playing with her hair. I loved to do so, and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about your parents. I want to know everything about you." I started to rub her back, and she sighed.

"Well, they would hate me if they knew I'd divorced Jake. They loved him; sometimes I think more than they did me. They always expected me to work through everything immediately, and when I couldn't they didn't hide their disappointment. After they had me, my mom got pregnant again, but she miscarried. We later found out that it was a boy. I sometimes wonder if that's why they liked Jake so much. Maybe they thought of him as the son that they'd lost. I don't know. Anyways, they hit a rough patch after the miscarriage, but they worked through it. That's why they expect me to get over everything so quickly. Needless to say, we don't exactly get along the greatest, and I haven't even told them what's going on, even though it's been over a month since I've left. I mean, Connor will be one in two months. And they will most likely miss it." She started choking up at the end, and I held her closer.

"Bella. None of that is your fault. Okay?" I continued to rub circles on her back, and just let her cry into my shoulder.

I lost track of time. At one point she had stopped crying, so I went and put Connor to bed, but when I came back she was crying again. It had been a couple of hours, and I wondered if she had cried at all since she left. It seemed like she had so much to cry over, she might not have. How many tears can one person cry before they run out of tears? I thought to myself. It had often been something I'd wondered about when I was little.

"Bella…I promise that it's not like that anymore. You're not stuck in whatever horrors you're reliving right now. I don't know what to say to make it better… I feel so hopeless."

This somehow brought on a fresh round of tears. _Okay, Edward. Just stop talking. Whenever you do it doesn't help anything. Just don't say anything._ She rolled over on her side, facing me. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Oh, Bella." I wiped them away with my thumb, and then gave up on that when there was way more moisture than my thumb could hold. I half smiled and then dried her tears with the corner of her blanket.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, or more croaked. That would describe it better. "Oh no! Did I get my stitches wet?" The sudden panic in her voice made me chuckle.

"Would you like me to check?"

"Yes, please." She whispered, actually sounding like a whisper this time.

"Okay, roll over onto your stomach, or sit up. Wait, roll over. You have to stay in bed."

She groaned, and then rolled over. I lifted up her hair and peeked at the stitches.

"Dry." I claimed.

"Are you sure? What if I messed up the healing process? Oh, Edward, I'm sorry."

"You didn't mess up any process. I promise." I kissed the side of her neck before she rolled back over.

"What I mean, is, well, I'm really sorry for putting you through that. You shouldn't have had to see it." she looked down, and I wondered if she was embarrassed. She wasn't blushing, so I wasn't sure.

"It's really okay, though. I'm glad that I was here for you." I kissed her forehead.

This time she did blush.

"Does it bother you when I do that?" I asked, hoping that it didn't.

"When you kiss me?"

"Yeah."

"Not at all. It just seems like it's what is supposed to happen. Thanks for putting Connor to bed, by the way. Even though you'll bring him back in later." She giggled, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey. He likes to cuddle with me. I need someone to." I said, teasing her.

"I would cuddle you, but I didn't know if you would be comfortable with it." She blushed this time.

"I am perfectly comfortable with it. Are you hungry?" I asked, thinking that she hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Yeah. But don't cook for me, okay? I would feel bad. I can do it." She tried to get up, but I caught her around the waist, and pulled her back.

She winced, and tried to hide it, but I noticed it.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?"

"Just in my back. Probably because I've just been lying around all day because some stubborn doctor won't let me get up." I laughed.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything simple that doesn't make you work for me." She replied. I groaned and rolled off the bed, somehow landing on my feet.

I went into the kitchen and decided to listen to her, but still cook. Spaghetti was easy, I told myself. And it'd be quick. Although probably not as quick as she was hoping for. Oh well. I started the water to boil and then went back into the bedroom. She was lying on her stomach, but she was looking away from the door, so I could sneak up on her. I set my hand on her back and she jumped slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm going to rub your back while the water is boiling."

"Edward."

I didn't know what she was warning me about, whether it be cooking, or rubbing her back.

"What did I do?"

"Why are you so determined to cook?" She asked. Her voice was soft, though, and I could tell that she wasn't angry.

"Because spaghetti is easy, so it's half listening. And I'm hungry too. I'm sure that you could fill up on an apple, but I can't. Therefore I'm cooking."

"Oh. Well I guess it's okay, since you'd be cooking anyways." She gave in.

"Now let me rub your back. Is that okay?" I wasn't going to push anything, but it would be more contact than a simple kiss or hug.

"Yeah. Just don't push too hard. It hurts."

"Okay."

I began needing her skin, and massaging the knots out of her back, until I heard the timer go off.

"Bella?"

"Hmmph?" I laughed at her. She had clearly relaxed while I was fixing her back. I was glad that it hadn't caused her too much pain.

"I'll be back with food in fifteen minutes or so, alright?"

"See you then." She murmured, closing her eyes. I wondered if she would be awake when I came back. I guess I'll just have to see.

**I've figured out that I write a lot better, and don't get writers block, at, say, 3 in the morning. At least, that's what it is right now. So, yeah. I'll try to write at night as much as I can, I guess. Hope you like it! Review, review!**

** One of you was not happy with how i did things with Carlisle. Just keep in mind i don't know what you're looking for, and everyone will like, and dislike different things. I apologize, but there is just no way to please everyone. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Restless

Chapter twenty

Restless-

_Edward POV-_

When I went back to the bedroom last night Bella was still awake. It was past midnight, but neither of us had to work tomorrow, so that was hardly relevant.

"Hmm. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I kissed her forehead, and she smiled at my touch. We both ate our pasta, not talking much, and then went to sleep. I noticed that tonight she came a little closer, so our bodies were almost touching, and put her hand on my chest. I responded by putting my arm over her, so my hand was on her back.

During the night her body gave into what she was obviously hiding from me, because when I woke up, hearing Connor, we were much closer than we were when we had fallen asleep. I smiled and untangled myself from her.

"Hey baby. What's up?" I asked, scooping Connor out of his crib. He was standing up in his crib, holding onto the railing, and swayed slightly when he giggled. _Mental Note: Get Connor a Johnny Jump-Up, if they even still exist._ It would be perfect for him right now. I fought the urge to crawl back into bed, but instead sat in the chair with him until he fell asleep, tucking him back into his crib.

When I got back to bed Bella was awake.

"Congratulations." She said, teasing.

"What? I have you to cuddle now." I said, as she scooted closer to me.

"We were closer than that when we woke up, you know." I spoke in a soft, low voice, trying to stay tired throughout our conversation. If I woke up now, I would never get back to sleep.

She blushed, and came closer. Our faces were inches from each other.

"Good night, Bella. Dream sweet dreams." I kissed her forehead, and then her nose. Then I kissed her forehead again. I looked at her to see that she was slightly disappointed.

"What? I'm not going to kiss you quite yet, you know."

"Okay. I understand. Sweet dreams." I watched her fall asleep before I allowed my own eyes to drift shut.

_Bella POV-_

"Mama! Da!" The screams were bordering on crying.

"Oh, Connor. You're okay. Why did you wake Edward up during the night, huh? You've always slept through them before." I kissed the top of his head and went to get him some cheerios.

I froze as two arms suddenly wrapped around me.

"You could at least warn me, you know."

He took the container out of my hand, and poured a couple of handfuls or so into a bowl.

"Well, you're supposed to be in bed. So I guess we're even. Now get." He pointed his hand in the direction of the bedroom, while smiling and walking over to Connor at the same time. I quickly walked over and kissed them both on the cheek, and walked to the bedroom. I actually felt fine, most of the sore muscles were starting to go away, but Edward was overprotective. I reached for the cell phone on the nightstand.

"Rosalie?" I asked, when the phone was picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Come rescue me. Can you bring Alice? And come movies? All Edward has here are slasher movies."

I heard laughter. "Actually, Alice and Jasper are out on a _date._ I, however, will be over right away."

"A date? Seriously?"

"Yeah. We can talk when I get there. See you soon!"

"Thanks! Bye."

I decided to be nice and warn Edward of our visitor.

"Hey, Edward! Rosalie is coming over!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me.

"Okay!" He yelled back.

"Ba!" Connor squealed, obviously wanting to join in the shouting. _Yet another word. Or, almost word._ I thought to myself.

I was excited for Rosalie. I knew how scared she was going to get, but it was all worth it in the end. Through everything, Connor has still been a joy in my life. I get more laughs out of him than I do frustrations. It probably has to do with how easy of a baby he is. I've met people with babies who seemed to never stop crying, so I knew that I was lucky with Connor. I just hoped that his good behavior would last until he was out of high school. I knew my chances were slim, but a mother could hope. Same thing with girls. He doesn't even need to like girls until out of high school. I can skip the whole dating thing, actually. He can get married when he's forty, and it'll be good.

There was a rapid knocking at the door that I could hear from the bedroom. Edward let Rosalie in, but she hardly paid him any attention. I heard her say a brief hello, and then prance her way into the bedroom.

"What movie did you bring?" I asked, as she sat on the bed beside me.

"Over her dead body. I haven't seen it yet, but one of my friends said it was a pretty good chick flick."

"Sounds good. So what is going on with Alice and Jasper? I have hardly heard from them since they got a hotel room. Seriously."

"I haven't heard from her either. Wasn't she planning on stopping in, like, yesterday? I'm sure she's fine. Jasper wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. It just doesn't look the best." She smiled, putting the DVD into the player attached to Edwards TV.

"I had completely forgotten about her stopping by! She never did! If I don't hear from her by tomorrow I am calling. I don't care if I interrupt whatever they're doing at the moment." I shuddered.

Rose agreed with me and we settled in to watch the movie. At one point Edward had come in and attempted to join us, but he was quickly disgusted and left after ten minutes or so, mumbling something about Connor needing him. Rose quickly shushed him. If I learned anything, it was to not talk while Rose was watching a movie.

I actually enjoyed the movie. It was funny, and a little sad at the end. Afterwards Rose and I visited for a little bit, but I could tell she was getting restless, seeming as how Emmett would be off of work soon, so I told her that I understood, and she left. I laid in bed for a little bit before Edward crawled in with me, saying that Connor was down for his nap, and so was he. I laughed a little to myself, knowing how tiring it could be to take care of a kid. I wasn't tired at all, however. I hadn't done anything to tire myself out, so I just cuddled with Edward for a couple of hours until he woke up.

"I'm going to shower." I said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Will you want to wash your hair?"

"Nah. We did yesterday. I haven't done anything but lay in bed, I just want to get a little freshened up, and the shower is calling. I'll be out soon." I managed to hug him while we were both still lying down, and walked into the bathroom, grabbing clean clothes as I went. My things had slowly moved over to Edwards apartment, and so all that was sitting in mine was the furniture that there wasn't room for. We had moved Connors nursery, and added various things or switched them, including the beds, and the dining room table.

I stood under the water for quite a while, letting the water sooth my muscles that had been tense from the lack of motion. I couldn't wait to be allowed to move again. As soon as I was done I was getting a membership to the local gym. I had a restless feeling in my legs, as if I had been on a long car trip that only exercise could get out.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella? Are you okay? I think you've been standing long enough." Edwards voice was worried, and I sighed. You would think that I was on bed rest or something. While, technically I was, I didn't see the point in it. Other than some stiff muscles and my restlessness, I was completely fine. There was no way he would see my point, though, and I knew that the rest of the week was going to be torturous.

"I'm fine, Edward. Try not to worry."

I got out anyways, drying myself off and putting on my clean clothes.

"Do I really have to lay down? You have no idea how restless I am. I would seriously rather run a marathon than go back in that bed." I knew that he didn't know my dislike for running, but I did. My comment at least meant something to me. I loved to run, but I was never good at it. I had been born with an irregular heartbeat, and weak lungs, so I could never get my breathing right when I was running. Even if I were in good shape I would still huff and puff. I also found running on a track completely boring. Even in high school, when we had to run the mile, I would sing to myself, trying to not get bored.

I could, however, run on a treadmill. I don't know why, maybe it was because when I was indoors I didn't have to worry about wind, I'm not really sure. But I loved to run on the treadmill. I couldn't wait to get to the gym. I subconsciously wondered if Edward would let me go alone before Jacob was put into jail.

"Yes. You do. You only have four days left, after today. And today is half over." He reasoned.

I just groaned in response. I was only half over! How was I supposed to do this all over again, when I was so restless now?

"Edward?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could.

"Yes?"

"Will you please let me get up in a couple of days if I just walk around and don't do much?" I figured that it wouldn't hurt if I only skipped out on a couple of days. I doubted other people really listened, and stayed as long as they were supposed to either.

He frowned. "We'll have to see. It'll depend on how sore you still are, and how the stitches are doing."

"Like it's going to help to baby all my muscles, just because they're sore." I remarked. I knew from dancing in high school that it never helped to baby something that hurt, unless it was broken. It would just make it all the harder the next time.

"That's true, but that's what the doctor ordered, so you have to listen." He said, lying in bed next to me.

"Okay, fine. But please, please, let me bend the rules a little. At least consider it, okay?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He didn't seem like he was going to cave, so I would have to keep trying.

"I'll consider it."

"Is Connor up yet?" I asked. I missed being able to take care of him, much less myself. I felt completely helpless.

"I just checked on him. He was starting to toss and turn, so it won't be long."

I laughed. You're starting to know him pretty well, you know. Thank you for taking care of him.

"No problem. I'm supposed to be acting like his father, remember?" He kissed my forehead and got up, coming back with Connor.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you being nice to Edward?" He crawled over to me, and settled himself into my arms.

"No."

I laughed. "I don't think you understand what you're saying quite yet, Connor. Well, besides when you ask for Edward or I."

* * *

**Second chapter of the day! And it's only 5 am... I'd better get to sleep! Enjoy! Just warning you, if things don't make sense, that's because i was writing half asleep. I just wanted to get it out. This was a boring chapter, but it was necessary. Just setting more things up, mostly Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Bellas friendship. Let me know what you're thinking.**


	21. Preparations

Chapter twenty one

Preparations-

_Bella POV-_

The past four days had been torture, and I was extremely happy to be rid of them, and finally allowed to get out of bed without Edwards okay. I could wash my own hair, take care of my baby. Everything. We had gone to the doctor earlier today, at Edwards request, to make sure everything was healing like it was supposed to. I trusted Edward. He had gotten a degree, for Pete's sake. I knew that he could tell if stitches were healing correctly. But he wanted a 'professional' opinion, so we went.

Edward was right, of course. Everything was healing up as it should be, and I could do whatever I liked, as long as I didn't get the stitches wet for a prolonged amount of time, or do something that would cause them to rip. It worked out well, though, because I'd been able to get Connor in for a check up as well. The doctor said that he was doing great, and should be walking soon. I honestly didn't know how to feel about that. Of course I was glad he was progressing, as he should be, but walking? This early? I'd always thought they weren't supposed to walk until they were over a year old. Hopefully he'd wait a few months, at least.

I looked back at him again in the rearview mirror. He was sleeping in his car seat. Edward had come with, but I'd talked him into letting me drive home if I got the okay. Part of me wondered if he liked to take care of me, and that's why he was being so anal about me doing absolutely nothing.

"So, Bella. I was thinking, that we should go camping sometime." He spoke slowly, obviously not knowing how I would respond.

"It's September, Edward. Do you know how cold it gets?"

"Yes. But it's still doable. I'm not asking you to go in the dead of winter." He bargained.

"You do realize that the temperature it is right now is a lot colder than it gets in the majority of the United States in January, right? Probably a majority of the Northern half, nonetheless. How am I going to stay warm? You know how easily I get cold." I honestly wouldn't mind going, but the rational part of my mind was winning.

"Lots of clothes and down sleeping bags. We'll either leave Connor with Emmett, or he'll sleep in a sleeping bag with one of us. He obviously wouldn't be able to generate enough body heat for his own sleeping bag. If you were too miserable the first night, we could either rent a cabin or a hotel room. Just give it a try." He replied smoothly. He'd obviously thought this out.

"So when were you thinking this was going to happen?" I asked.

"I would like to leave tomorrow."

"Have you talked to Emmett? Is he okay with running the business for another week?" I asked. It seemed hardly fair. I'd been hired to work in the office, but I'd only worked there a week, and taken one off. Now Edward wanted me to take off another? _At least he's the one in charge, so it's not like you're going to get fired for going._ I reasoned with myself.

"Yes. And Rosalie would love to watch Connor while Emmett is at work."

I sighed. "I would like to go… But promise I won't get too cold?" I wasn't worried about getting lost and starving to death, or somehow irritating the famous Kodiak bear, which would probably not hesitate to eat me, for its final meal before hibernation. No, I was worried about getting a little cold.

"I'll even let you sleep in my sleeping bag with me, if you get too cold." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I giggled. "How will you know if I'm faking or not?"

"Trust me. You'll only wake up if you're cold. The fresh air tends to really wear you out."

"Well, let's get packing then." I said, as I pulled up to our apartment building. I quickly typed in the code and opened the door for Edward, who was carrying Connor in his car seat. I glanced at my watch, happy to see that it wasn't too late for him to take a nap. At least now I could get some packing done before he woke up. I couldn't believe that Edward had gotten me to agree to camp without really any trouble. I certainly had never been camping before, and didn't really even spend a lot of time outdoors. This was certainly going to be an adventure.

I got into our room, and opened up a suitcase, setting it on the bed. Edward came in behind me and did the same. Then, I just stood there, looking at my clothes. I had no idea what to pack.

Edward saw the situation I was in and laughed.

"Long sleeves and sweatshirts. We'll also bring your coat, and we will probably stop and buy you both long underwear and a wool vest. You have mittens, right?" He asked, tossing in what looked to me like warm clothing into his suitcase.

I nodded, and started looking through my clothes for the things he had described.

"Good. We'll put those little stretchy gloves on, and then put on your mittens. It helps a lot, I've found." Edward was really excited now, and I couldn't help but be excited too. He wouldn't be so excited if it was torture, right?

"How many nights will we stay?" I asked, wondering how much to pack.

"Two. We will drive for the about three hours tomorrow, and then spend two days at the campsite." Now he moved to his underwear drawer, tossing a few pair in. He also tossed in what seemed like a dozen pairs of socks.

He caught me looking at him. "You'll double up your socks, and I'm bringing extra in case they get wet." He explained. I took his advice and tossed a few more pair in my suitcase.

"Just how cold is it going to get at night, wherever it is you're taking me?" I asked.

"It depends, really. It's different every time, but it's probably below zero by now." He didn't hesitate to say. I knew that Alaska could easily hit -60 degrees Fahrenheit, if not lower. I just didn't have to go camping when it was that cold.

"Oh. Crap." I responded, putting tank tops, T-shirts, and more long sleeved shirts in my suitcase. I would just layer everything. I also went into the kitchen and found hand warmers, and tossed those in. I had never had an actual excuse to use them, other than homecoming during high school. I guess now I would learn what they were really for.

"I have the sleeping bags, along with heavy blankets. Quite a few heavy blankets, and pillows already in the back of my truck. It's nice, because we have enough room to take them all since it's just the two of us."

"Yeah. I would be mad if we had brought someone along and then I froze." I admitted. "Am I going to be able to shower?" I asked. This I was seriously concerned about. I wasn't supposed to shower for three days? Ew.

"There's a shower in the main office, which is heated. So if one of us gets hypothermia we will go and sleep on the floor in there, if it's not locked. But you'll have to wait until you're completely dry before you come out, so bring your hair dryer." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so I went into the bathroom and brought out my hair dryer, adding it to my bathroom things that were already in there. My suitcase was pretty much full now, but I decided to leave it open in case I remembered something that I needed.

Edward continued to almost bounce around the house, clearly excited that I'd agreed to whatever it was he was planning. I wished that he would tell me, I really hated surprises, but he refused.

I laughed at him and he looked at me. "You're going to wake Connor up with your bouncing." I warned. I glanced at the clock, and realized that he would probably be waking up on his own soon, anyways.

_Edward POV_-

I was extremely excited, to say the least. I knew that Bella would love it, as long as she didn't get cold. She might a little, but we had enough blankets for an entire army, just for the two of us. There was no doubt in my mind that we would be fine. I had already talked to the owner, and made sure that the main office stayed unlocked during the night, as a safety precaution. He said that it did, mostly because that's where the bathroom and shower was.

I had an amazing trip planned, and I couldn't wait to go. I had gone to this place as a child, with my parents. But I hadn't seen it since, so I decided that it would be the perfect place to go. If it was half as beautiful as I remembered, then it would be entirely worth it, even if I lost a couple of toes during the trip.

I remembered to bring the camera, along with extra batteries in case they froze in the camera. I had placed totes full of pots, pans, blankets, matches, newspaper to use as kindling, plastic silverware and plates, cups, a couple of thermoses, since I knew that keeping water in a container was pretty much impossible outside right now. If it was plastic, it would explode, and if it were metal, it would keep expanding until that exploded also. I had a gun underneath the floor of my truck, for emergencies. It was unloaded, so it was legal. I had the bullets in my glove department. I would finish packing the cooler in the morning.

"Thinking about something?" Bella asked, as she hugged me. I hugged her back, lifting her up and setting her on the couch. She squealed.

"Just a mental list of everything I have packed, and what I need to do tomorrow morning." I answered.

"Oh. Do you have everything?"

I laughed. "We could be gone for weeks, and we would be fine. Trust me, we have more than what we could ever possibly use."

"Well, I guess that's reassuring."

Just then I heard Connor cry, and Bella stood up and went into the nursery. I followed her, placing my hands on her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Da!" Connor was into a phase, well, I hoped a phase, where he didn't really talk, or coo. He just squealed everything. It made for some pretty long days, filled with pain medication for my headaches. I would get used to it, I was sure. I'd just had a problem adjusting.

"Connor, shh." Bella scolded. "Are you hungry?" She asked him, walking back out of the room.

I went and took a shower while she fed him, grabbing my shampoo afterwards, along with towels. Then I went into the nursery and packed for Connor. I was taking him over later tonight, that way we could just get up and go tomorrow morning, without disrupting anyones sleep.

"Is he ready to go? I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just finishing up. He eats so fast." She commented, scooping another spoonful of applesauce into Connors mouth.

When she was done feeding him, and I had cleaned up Connor while she did the dishes, we went over to Rosalie and Emmetts apartment. Connor did his little bounce when the door opened.

"Hey, Emmett. Ready for the monster?"

"Tell Edward that you're not a monster, you're a baby." Emmett said, picking up Connor. I started laughing when Connor looked back at me.

"No."

"That's right, you tell 'em. Come on in, guys."

We followed him into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"She had a doctors appointment today. She should be back soon. Did Edward tell you where you were going yet?"

"Nope."

"How is that fair, Edward. She doesn't even know where she's going." Emmett argued, looking at me.

"She'll see tomorrow. It'll be worth the wait."

**The Kodiak bear is the biggest bear out there. I'll put a link on my site. They are five feet tall at the shoulder when on all fours. (Read about them, and support the inner nerd. They really are amazing)**

**This chapter took some research, but it's finally out. Sorry for the wait!**

**By the way- I probably will not be posting tomorrow, seeming as how Breaking Dawn comes out!! hyperventilates I'll be posting Sunday night and Monday, though. I promise I'm a fast reader, and will restrain myself from reading it twice in a row. **


	22. Acquaintences

Chapter twenty-two

Acquaintences-

_Edward POV-_

I'd been planning this trip the entire week that Bella had been stuck in her bed. I knew that I wanted to do something fun with her, and hopefully this would fit into that category. It was a risky trip that could easily turn bad, which was mostly up to the weather. It was completely unpredictable, and so I had no idea what to expect.

What I could control, though, would be perfect. I looked over at Bella, who had fallen asleep an hour into the trip. It was good, though. She wouldn't see signs that would surely ruin the surprise. I had found a campsite that had traditional tent sites, and backup cabins. I thought ahead and had both rented. I had always considered anything other than camping in a tent not really camping. It was cheating, of some sorts. The whole topic was controversial, and it was best not to discuss it, I'd found, unless you want camper people mad at you.

I smiled, realizing that Bella might be one of those people. Oh well, I was sure that I could change her viewpoint if that was the case. I had only roughly planned what we were going to do, since I didn't exactly know how much of the wilderness Bella could handle.

We were at the campsite now, and I left Bella in the car, going to check in at the main lodge. The man was middle aged, probably in his fifties, with a receding hairline and a few gray hairs. I wondered how if he had children, grandchildren. If he had lost any of them in his lifetime. _Whoa, Edward. Why are you thinking about this now? _I snapped myself out of the depressing thoughts I had been about to spiral into, and signed in. The man handed me a set of keys and told me my campsite number. We were 26. I looked at the map and was pleased, because the campsite I'd been given was right by the ocean.

When I got back to the car Bella was still sleeping, but she was shifting around and I could tell that she was going to wake up soon.

"Bella, we're here." I said, reaching over to smooth her hair once she had woken up. I pulled into the site, and sat looking at the ocean for a while. Then it occurred to me that we should probably set up, and then get some lunch into us. I looked over at Bella, who was staring at the ocean and scenery. I couldn't blame her, it truly was beautiful.

It was a large site, with the obvious place to put up your tent, a picnic table, and a large grill on top of a burning pit. That wasn't the beautiful part, though. We were surrounded by pine trees, and had a small path that was lit with tiki lights leading down to the ocean. There were only a few random trees blocking the water, leaving an open view of the beach. It was extremely relaxing to hear the waves hit the shore, and I knew that I would fall asleep very easily tonight.

"Well, what do you say? Set up and eat?" I asked Bella, who still looked a little dazed. I resisted my urge to laugh at her, merely leaning over and kissing her hair that was still messed up from sleep, despite my earlier attempts.

"Yeah. How long will it take to set up, though? And where am I? It's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but where is this place?"

I laughed at the sudden flow of questions and began answering them. "We are on the Alaskan peninsula. Not very far down, but it's just as beautiful here. And the amount of time it takes depends on how long we sit here and look." I said, opening my door. She followed, and I opened the back of my truck, taking out the tent that I had thought to put in last, so it would be right there when we got here.

I dumped all the stakes and poles in a pile, and spread out the tent on the designated area. It was a big area that had been bordered by a wooden frame, that was filled with sand and small wood chips, to keep it from shifting around too much. It would surely be more comfortable than sleeping on straight wood chips. It was good idea, actually. I looked over at Bella and once again resisted laughing. She had found the directions, and was looking them over with a confused look on her face. The thought of directions hadn't even occurred to me. It was amazing that they were even still around. I'd known how to set up tents when I was very young, thanks to the many camping trips my family had gone on.

"Bella, we don't need directions." I said, gently taking them out of her hands.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea how to do this, even if you do."

"I'll just tell you what to do as we go along. Come here." I put my hand on her back and steered her over to where I'd spread out the tent.

"Okay. Now that the tent is spread out, we take these stakes," I held out the bright yellow stakes that matched the tent. "And you hammer them into the ground. They go inside these little loops along the bottom of the tent."

She nodded, and began hammering. I did the same, and we were done in no time.

"What next?" She asked. I looked over to see that she was enjoying herself. It was apparent on her face.

"Now we take these poles and connect them. As, Bs, Cs, it's pretty self-explanatory. Then, once that is done we put them in the little sleeves, that have a little letter printed at the bottom."

"Oh, wow. This really is easy." She said, following my directions precisely. I noticed that she did them in order, also.

"I know. Ready to raise it up?" I asked her, and she nodded. We both put pressure on opposite ends, and the tent popped up. "Now we put the pins underneath the ends of the poles into them."

It took a matter of seconds, I went back to start unloading things. I hadn't really packed any real food, just snack stuff and water. I set the cooler on top of the table, knowing that I would have to put it up later. Then I went back and brought our bags back. Bella had gotten the bedding, and was putting out sleeping bags on the left side of the tent, and folding the other blankets, setting them next to the sleeping bags.

"We can put the blankets on later." She explained.

"Why the left side, might I ask?" I had a thought, but waited for her to confirm it.

"It's going to be colder by the water." Yep. Just what I'd thought.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Bella, but that won't do much. The blankets will help, and I'll keep you warm." I promised.

"Okay… Are you hungry?"

Oh yeah, food. The thing that every person needs to survive, and that I'd forgotten about, in my excitement of getting the tent up.

"Let me put up the cooler, and then we'll go into town and find a place, okay?"

"I'll wait in the car."

I zipped up the tent behind her, taking out a rope before I did. I tied the cooler up in the rope, and then threw it over a branch that was pretty far out from the tree, but still looked sturdy. I hoisted it up, and then tied the end of the rope to the picnic table. Satisfied, I returned to the truck. Bella had turned it on, and was singing along with the radio.

"What song is this?" I asked, as I backed out of the little driveway.

"It's by Sing it Loud, called Come Around. It's always fun to sing along to." She continued singing.

"Exposed and you're my weakness. I'll take this day-by-day. Exposed and you're my weakness. For loss of words to say. I'm all tied up and I'm trying my best to get down. Come on, girl, Come around, come around. I'll wait up all night just to see you move. And for the past few days I've been doing my best to move on baby baby shake it up and come along. Let's take a ride and forget this town tonight."

She continued singing after this, slightly bouncing to the beat. She had a wonderful voice, and I realized I'd never heard her really sing. She'd sung softly to Connor, of course, but not like this. Her guard wasn't up around me, and she didn't sing softly now. She caught me looking at her and abruptly stopped.

"What? I didn't think I was that bad…" She said, shrugging and looking out her window, embarrassed.

"No, that's not it. You're very good, Bella. You should sing more." I said, turning down the radio a bit.

"Really?" She turned to me, biting her lip.

"Really."

She smiled and turned the radio back up, singing to the next song on the radio, that I didn't recognize either. I didn't want to interrupt her, so I just kept quiet and drove through the nearest city. I pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant.

Once we were seated we picked up the menus on the table between us. I looked through it, deciding on the veggie prima vera. It was a favorite of mine.

"What do you think you'll get?" I asked Bella, who had shut her menu.

"Chicken Pot Pie. I haven't had it in forever." She laughed.

"That sounds good, actually. I was planning on the Vegetable Prima Vera, personally." I said, closing my menu and putting it on top of hers. The waitress assigned to the area came over. I didn't look up at her and her voice caught me off guard.

"Have you decided what you would like?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up at her, and recognized her immediately.

"Tanya?"

* * *

**Sadly, I am staying with a cousin and helping her out, since she just had a baby. I won't be back until friday. I'm not sure if she has internet, but i'll try to update if it's possible. I'll also keep writing if i can, so there'll be a new chapter Friday! **

**Was anyone else extremely disappointed with Bella through the majority of BD? It almost seemed like someone else wrote it. It didn't sound like Stephenie at all... I was slightly sad, but still liked the ending. **

**I think I'm getting sick, guys. Ugh. Anyways, YouTube Come Around by Sing it Loud- It's catchy!**

**Let me know what you're thinkin'!**


	23. Confrontation

**A little swearing, nothing that horrible. It's finally up! Enjoy!**

Confrontation-

Chapter twenty-three

_Bella POV_-

I saw Edward with a strange look on his face, after the waitress had spoken he'd looked up quickly, as if it was someone from his past he'd rather not see ever again, and never imagined that this would be the place they'd meet. I only had about ten seconds before Edward said the words that had confirmed my thoughts. Tanya. That made perfect sense. Of course Edward would hate Tanya. I hated her myself, and I'd never even met her before. The backstabbing bitch that had left Jasper when he had been there for her when things were rough. I had the urge to grab Edward and go to a McDonald's. I really didn't want to spend my evening with her anywhere near.

"Edward! I haven't seen you in forever! How's Jasper?" Her voice was giggly and annoying, the shrillness of it ringing in my ears.

"Jasper is currently at a hotel room with my best friend. They really are perfect for each other. They can make it through the toughest of situations without running out just because they're scared. Even though that's not exactly hard to keep from doing, they definitely have chemistry." I laid it on thick, hoping that she would get the hint and leave us be. I would cook and serve my own food if that need be. _Leave. I hate you and what you've done to my friend, and well, hopefully my boyfriend's brother. Leave. Leave leave LEAVE. _Even though my thoughts obviously didn't work my words did. She turned to look at me with a hurt expression on her face. _Oops. The wicked witch of the world got her feelings hurt._

"Oh, really? Why would you say that?" Tanya asked, with a fake smile on her face.

"Well, just the way they look at each other. It's like they're the only ones in the room. Like they wouldn't care if the world was coming to the end, as long as they knew the other would be there for them _always,_" I stressed the word. "Then everything will be alright. They really love each other. I'm so happy for them." I smiled, shrugging my shoulders, as if I had no idea what really was going on. Although I hated it when people played dumb, and hated doing it, this was definitely the time and place.

"Oh, well, tell him that I said hi. What can I get you?" She was having a hard time keeping the smile on her face now, and she rubbed her lips together and looked down at the writing pad she had ready, pen posed in her hand.

"I'll have the Vegetable Prima Vera, and Bella will have the Chicken Pot Pie, please." Edward answered smoothly, looking over at me. I wondered if he was ordering for me just to keep me from saying more, or if this was normal for him.

"Oh, Tanya?" I asked, as she turned to leave.

"Yes?" There was no smile on her face now.

"I really doubt now would be the time to bring you up with Jasper. Why bring him on to the past when he's moved on so happily?"

She turned and left, not bothering to answer. I had enough against her, and she had nothing on me. It really wasn't a fair fight, but it was one that needed to be fought. I wasn't going to play nice with her. It wouldn't be fair to Jasper if I did.

I looked over at Edward who had a shocked expression on his face. I felt a slow sinking feeling in my stomach that made me suddenly get hot and nervous. Was he mad at me for saying something to her? Surely he knew me enough by now to know that I wouldn't let that slide, even if I should.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." I said softly. I took a sip of water from my straw, keeping my eyes down. I didn't want to meet the emotion that his eyes held, afraid of what I'd see.

"Sorry for what? Bella, that was… amazing. I wish I could have done that, for Jasper. Ah, who am I kidding, I would have loved to do that just to get my anger towards her out, but I, being male would have been kicked out and sued for harassment. You really got to her, too. She's probably in the back crying right now." He chuckled, and I looked up in awe. I should have known. He was even closer to Jasper than I was. I just had ties, but Jasper and Edward were siblings. They were always going to be protective of each other.

"I thought you would be mad. I don't usually get so out of hand. She just…ugh! How can she just act like everything is fine after everything that he's gone through because of her?" I fought to keep my voice low and hushed. I didn't need to start shouting when everyone around us was trying to eat a peaceful dinner.

"I know, trust me. I can't believe that she's still in Alaska. She always complained about how she hated it here. She once asked me how Alaska was still the United States because Canada was in between it and the continental states. She's not exactly the smartest person in the world." I laughed at this, and several people around us gave me strange looks.

We continued to talk about Tanya, Jasper, and Alice. Neither of us had heard from them, and I made a mental reminder to call Alice once we were out of the restaurant. It was so unlike her to not call or anything for over a week.

At one point Tanya came back out with her food, but Edward and I kept talking as if no one was even there. I knew it was childish, but it still got to her, and she twirled around and walked back to the kitchen in a huff. The food was delicious, just what I was hungry for. I hadn't had Chicken Pot Pie in such a long time, about it was perfect. It came in its own little crock-pot type dish. Edward had managed to eat most of a heaping plate of pasta with Alfredo sauce that was covered in carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, mushroom… I didn't even know what all. It looked delicious though. Edward had me try a bite of his, and it tasted even better than it looked. I in return had him try mine, and he agreed that it was very homey, and good.

I ate quickly. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been. I was glad that we'd decided to skip the normal soups and sandwiches for lunch. My eyes had wandered directly to the dinner side of the menu. Tanya came to check on us, and Edward asked for the check. She handed it to us slightly and before I knew it he was handing it back to her. I stood up to go, and she turned the other way.

"You know, Tanya." I said, not bothering to keep my voice quiet this time. "If you weren't such a self centered bitch I would've given you a second chance."

She stood looking at me, with her mouth open. "That." She whispered. "Is none of your business."

I laughed, and walked out of the restaurant. I didn't look to see if Edward was behind me, because I knew that he would be. I couldn't stand to be in the presence of that woman any longer, without totally losing it. The locks on the truck clicked up, and I opened the passenger door. I hoisted myself up with the handle on the ceiling, and flung myself into my seat with the momentum I'd created. The door closed and I looked up to see Edward walk around the front of the truck. He had started it before I knew it.

"Sorry, once again. I couldn't resist." I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. It's completely understandable. Would you like to try hiking?"

I nodded, and he drove back to our campsite. What was I thinking? I don't hike. I can hardly even walk. I laughed inwardly. Dancing for ten years, and yet I can't even walk. I could probably dance down the trails better than I could walk. How sad is that?

Soon I found myself standing at the start of the trail. It was clearly marked with the Hiking Club sign, along with the 3.8-mile marker. Crap. Not like that was all that far, but if this path wasn't paved we were going to have some major problems. My mind filled with images of myself tripping over a root in the path and throwing myself over a cliff into the water below.

"Nervous?" Edward asked, looking over at me. Apparently I had zoned out. _Don't zone out._ I thought to myself. _It'll be a lot easier to fall over a cliff if you're not paying attention. _

"Nah. I may be on crutches when we're through with this, but I'm not nervous at all." I joked, walking onto the path that was clearly not pavement. The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I trekked onwards through the dense foliage.

A couple of hours or so later I found myself back at our site. The hike had been challenging, that's for sure. If the struggle of not falling over the roots in the narrow path that wound up steep hills and down again, then the countless sets of stairs would get you. I lost count after 14 sets, and even then I couldn't see the bottom. It was ridiculous, really. At least I got a good workout. I haven't been able to really get any exercise in a while.

It was now nearly four, and Edward was beginning to make a small fire in the provided pit. I curled up in the nearest camping chair and immersed myself with a book. It was Romeo & Juliet. Edward had rolled his eyes when he saw it, but I loved it. It was a classical story that I could never get tired of even if I tried. I was truly addicted, especially to the classics.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked, brushing my hair out of my face so I could see him. It had fallen down while I was reading, and I'd been too absorbed to push it out of my way.

"Not really, why?"

"Because I think we've had enough of restaurants for tonight, and I didn't pack anything but snacks. They should be fine, though."

"Oh. I don't mind. I'm not hungry yet anyways." It was true, really. I'd stuffed myself full only five hours ago. I wasn't used to eating frequently, and would probably be fine for the rest of the day, but I knew that Edward would make me eat something before I fell asleep, at least.

"Good. Let me show you something." He stood, taking my hand. I grabbed my camera, not knowing where we would be going. We walked down the little path and onto the beach that I'd been looking at all day. We walked along the beach for quite a while, enjoying the waves crashing onto the shore. I let the sound sooth me, sinking my toes into the fine sand. We came along to a cliff of some sorts, but it had a rough sandy trail leading up to the top of it. I looked over my shoulder and saw that we'd been walking long enough for the sun to start setting, and now the sky was a vibrant pink, with traces of purple and orange. It was truly breath taking. I scrambled to the top of the cliff, and took out my camera.

I quickly captured the moment, and turned around to face Edward. He wasn't looking at the sunset, but at me.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He said, taking the camera out of my hands and snapping a picture of me, with the sunset in the background.

"Nah. That's just the sunset. It's all in the lighting." I joked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I disagree. It's much, much more than the lighting."

He bent his head down and our lips connected.

**Yes, Bella does have a protective side! (Even though it's a bit bitchy.)**

**I was really missing posting these, and reading all those great reviews you send. I'm glad to be back.**

**So there are three options. **

**1. I end the chapter fairly soon (probably around 5). But, I make a second part.**

**2. I just keep going. No sequel.**

**3. Don't drag the story on and wreck this perfectly good one. (I'm planning another, although it's not as fluffy)**


	24. Camping

**(A little repeat. Nothing majorly annoying)**

Chapter twenty-four

Camping-

_Edward POV-_

I looked at Bella, the sunrise surrounding her, and I knew that I would never find anyone else. Bella was the one, I was sure. How could Jacob have ever hurt her? She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and I doubt I would ever see anyone more beautiful than she is. She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

I snapped the picture, and she blushed, biting her lip. I groaned inwardly. Did she know how much I loved when she did that?

"Nah. That's just the sunset. It's all in the lighting," Her voice was teasing, but I wasn't in the mood for joking. Like I would ever joke about her beauty. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I wanted her to be closer, if that was possible.

"I disagree. It's much, much more than the lighting."

My emotions surged over and before I could think I was kissing her. It started off gentle, but it grew more urgent, holding all of our pent up feelings. I knew that I had a lot of them. They had been growing since she'd knocked on the door of my office. She'd looked so scared, helpless. Protectiveness surged over me, and I slowed down the kiss. I didn't want to hurt her. Even though I knew I wasn't being nearly rough enough to hurt her I hadn't thought before kissing her. I needed to see in her eyes what her voice couldn't say. I needed to know that the kiss was okay. That it was okay. _Dumbass. Why'd you do that? Why don't you ever think? _I chewed myself out, not knowing if I'd just ruined everything.

I gently brushed my lips against hers once more, barely touching. Then I pulled back and opened my eyes, looking into hers. She broke out into a huge smile, and a lovely blush covered her face. This time I was overwhelmed with joy.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that I love you, Bella. I've never really felt this way before, so tell me if I'm doing this all wrong." I whispered into her ear, and I felt her shiver.

"Well, you know, usually you tell the girl you love her before kissing her like that." She teased, biting her lip again. This time I didn't stop myself, and I pulled her body against mine, kissing her bottom lip first.

"I love it when you bite your lip like that, you know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I love you first, I thought showing you would suffice."

"It did. But guess what?" She stood with one hand on her hip, the other on her hair, which was pulled back by her hand.

"What?"

"I love you too." And with that she took off. She ran down the path and along the beach. I watched her run for a bit, making sure that she wasn't going to fall before running after her.

It was almost dark when we got back to the site, winded and hot. I hadn't run on the beach in a long time, and I knew I would be sore when I woke up tomorrow. I noticed immediately that the fire was dying down, and went over to build it up again. While I was doing that Bella somehow managed to get the cooler down from the tree, and brought it over to the picnic table, opening it up.

"Hmm…Cheese, eggs, crackers, bread, water, juice, and coffee mix. What would you like?" Her voice was tired, and I wondered how long it would be before we were both fast asleep. I looked over at her and laughed. She had put on her pajamas, had a coat on, and had a blanket over her also. It was much colder than when we first left, but I didn't think it was that bad. Then again I didn't recently move to Alaska from Florida, either.

"The eggs are tomorrow, and so is some of the bread, and coffee. I'll have a cheese sandwich." I answered her easily. I didn't care if I looked stupid, I really liked cheese sandwiches.

"Yum." She sat at the picnic table, with her feet underneath her, somehow making the sandwiches and keeping the blanket around her at the same time. She was back with them incredibly fast, with everything put away already. She sat next to me and we ate in silence, tired. I looked over to see that she was shivering.

"Bella, come here. Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" I held my arms out to her, and she sat in my lap, burying her face in my neck.

"'Cos I didn't want you to feel bad." I struggled to make out the words that were muffled by my neck.

"Oh…I see. Why don't you go get settled into my sleeping bag? We'll put yours over you. I'm going to put up the cooler so we don't have any unwanted visitors." I stood up, standing her up next to me. I easily put the cooler up in the air this time, and went into the tent, zipping it behind me.

All that I could see of Bella was a lump under the blankets. She had turned on a small lantern in the corner, and I brought it over to the sleeping bag. I took hers and unzipped it, making it into a blanket, and putting it over the sleeping bag on the floor. Then I crawled in next to Bella, very glad that I'd opted for a wide sleeping bag, so we'd both fit. I switched off the lantern and laid next to Bella, wrapping my arms around her so she could soak up my body heat.

I could feel her tremble beneath me. I hadn't realized how cold she had been, and instantly felt guilty for not paying better attention. I remembered the cabin and quickly slithered out of the sleeping bag, picking her up with it still wrapped around her.

"Edward. What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you warm. I rented a backup cabin. I think it would be put to good use now." I set her down only to open the door, and then picked her back up and set her in the seat. I jumped in and started the engine, and drove down the isolated dirt road to where they kept the cabins.

The cabin was small and made of log. It had a small porch that went to the edge of the cliff, with a tall railing. I knew that the view would be amazing when I got the chance to go and look. Right now, though, I needed to get Bella warm. It wouldn't do any good for her to get sick.

Once I had Bella tucked in bed, with the blankets provided over her still in the sleeping bag I went over and cranked the thermostat. It would be 75 degrees in here soon, and started a small fire in the stove near the kitchen area to help it warm up faster. I decided to go back to the campsite and pick up what I could quickly, since I didn't plan on going back to the tent site. I checked in with Bella, who was watching television, and told her where I was going. She offered to help but I declined, simply because I didn't want her to get cold again now that it had warmed up.

I locked the door on my way out, to assure myself she would be safe. I found the site again, with a little difficulty, and managed to pack up just about everything. I glanced at my watch. It was nearly midnight already. I was surprised that I didn't feel exhausted, but I was sure that I would as soon as I lay down. It was something that I'd learned when I was in high school. As long as I didn't lie down, I could stay up even if I was exhausted. It was like my body didn't acknowledge it until it had a chance to relax. Even now, I still used this to my advantage if I had to work long hours down at the office.

I found my way back to the cabin and unlocked the door. I set everything down in the living area and went into the bedroom where Bella was, exactly as I'd left her. I smiled down at the woman in the blankets who had managed to steal my heart away so quickly. I wasn't worried about the kiss; I'd known we were ready for it for quite some time. I just hoped she didn't think differently, and that she knew I didn't regret it.

"Bella?" I kneeled on the bed, and then dropped to my side so I could lie next to her.

"Hmm?"

"What are you feeling right this second?" I looked her in the eyes when she turned to look at me.

"I'm warm, if that's what you mean. And I'm starting to get tired."

"But Emotionally?" I prodded.

"Happy."

She held her arms out to me and I held her, pressing her body into mine. It wasn't a sexual thing; it was simply being close to her. I put my hand underneath her chin and lifted it up, so that I could kiss her.

The kiss wasn't as deep as the first, and it seemed to sooth her rather than excite. After I had brought the kiss to an end I rested my hand on the back of her neck, where her stitches had been. The doctor had taken them out at the check up, at the end of her week in bed. I was grateful for the cut to heal so quickly, and Bella was relieved to be able to shower by herself once again. I pulled her head towards me gently, and let her rest it on the curve of my neck.

Every once in a while I would kiss her hair, or pull back far enough to kiss her forehead, while she was sleeping. She slept soundly, with a look of peace on her face. I wiggled out of her grasp to go and plug my phone in. I normally would have just let it die, not wanting any interruptions from work, but Emmett had promised to call if anything went wrong with Connor, or if a date was set for Jacobs trial. I fumbled with the charger, trying to put it in the wall, and dropped it. It banged against the floor quite loudly for its size, and I froze. I looked over at Bella who had moved a bit but hadn't woken up, and sighed in relief. I would feel bad if I had woken her; she'd had a long day.

I picked it back up and stuck it in the wall, mumbling to myself about how surely if I could represent people in court I could be smart enough to plug something into an outlet. I found the suitcase I had packed and put on some silk pajama pants, not bothering with a shirt. I had also secretly packed Bella some more comfortable clothes, for if we did resort to the cabin. It wouldn't do any good if she was stuck with her long sleeved shirts and sweatshirts, and got heatstroke while I was trying to protect her from the cold.

I walked back into the bedroom and unzipped the sleeping bag around Bella. She would get too hot to be in the sleeping bag and under the blankets, and the selfish part of me would rather her wake up while I was getting her out of it than not be able to sleep under the same blankets as her. I was lucky, though. Bella barely stirred while I eased the sleeping bag out from under her.

I barely noticed I'd fallen asleep, and didn't wake until jerked from sleep by the song playing from my phone.

**Some had messaged me a bit worried I would just end the story with the kiss. Don't worry! I would never do that to you!**

**This is tomorrows chapter early. I couldn't resist. So if you don't get one tomorrow, this was supposed to be it. I also have polls up, so go vote! (It's the whole chapter thing. I think i know what i'm going to do, but not positive.)**


	25. Going Back

Chapter 25

Edward POV-

I rolled over onto my side and tried to reach for my phone with no luck. I'd set it on the chair on the other side of the room the night before. I stood and walked out of the room with the phone, in an attempt to not wake Bella.

"Hello?" My voice came out scratchy and hoarse.

"Edward!" The voice on the other end squealed. I knew it was Alice immediately. I took a glance at the clock, which read six am. It was definitely Alice.

"Yes?"

"Get Bella on the phone. Right now." I groaned.

"She's sleeping. Can we just let her sleep?"

"She'll live. Go." She sure was demanding. I knew that there was no point in even trying to argue with Alice. I went into the bedroom, wishing that she would change her mind. I knew that she wouldn't, of course.

"Bella, you have to wake up." She stirred in her sleep, and then opened her eyes.

"Why? I want to sleep longer. Another hour, please?"

"Alice is on the phone. She told me to wake you, normally I would ignore her, but you know how she is sometimes." I handed her the phone, and then left the room to give her privacy. I took the opportunity to cook the breakfast I had packed, and was almost done with it when Bella came out of the bedroom.

"You'll never guess what happened. Can we please go home after we eat?"

"Why? What happened? I mean, sure, we can leave, but just why?" I couldn't really think of a reason we should leave, Alice hadn't sounded worried or sad on the phone, but I still stumbled over the words, worried.

"They eloped. That's why none of us have heard from them in such a long time. They were on their honeymoon! I can't believe they didn't tell us!" I could tell that Bella was fighting between being mad, and being happy for her friend. I honestly didn't know how I felt either.

I couldn't believe it. My brother had run off and gotten married without telling me. Did he think that I was going to try and stop him or something? I was extremely happy for him, partly because I knew Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other. That had been apparent long before they had been reunited. The other reason because this possibly meant Jasper had moved on from Tanya. Finally.

Part of me wondered what Emmett and Rosalie would do now that Rose was pregnant. Would they follow Jasper and Alice, and elope, move the wedding up, or wait until the baby was born? Either way, I knew that I would be the last of my brothers to get married. IT didn't really bother me; I was perfectly happy where I was.

I thought through all of this while I put food on our plates and we ate, silently. Both of us were lost in our own thoughts. Ate quickly, wanting to get home and see my brother, to congratulate him. Bella finished her food right after I did, and I washed the pan and spatula I had cooked with while Bella threw everything else away and started packing. I was incredibly grateful for plastic plates and silverware right now.

I was also glad I had packed up everything at our campsite already, leaving a lot of things still packed. We were loaded and on the road in no time.

Jasper POV-

I looked over at my beautiful new bride, who was sleeping beside me. Alice had woken up at some ungodly hour of the morning, claiming that she couldn't wait another second, and had to tell her friends we had eloped, and then immediately plopped back down on the bed and declared she was tired. She was fast asleep in mere seconds. I soon found myself next to her, as if our bodies had powerful magnets that drew me to her. I became more and more exhausted as time drew on and yet unable to sleep.

Instead of sleeping I found myself thinking. Mostly about our wedding, actually. Among other things. Alice and I had been spending every second together after we had found out that Bella was okay. Part of me felt guilty for not visiting her, and I knew that Alice felt the same. During the time we had been spending together we had been casually looking at houses, Alice had said she wanted to be closer to her friends, and I found myself imagining life with Alice. I knew life would be easy for us, even before Alice had admitted to not having to work due to her fathers invention. It's not like I don't get paid well in my job field. However, it was after this I started to imagine how easy it would be for us to raise a family together.

At first, these thoughts had caught me off guard. I hadn't really been anywhere near the thoughts of family since all my hopes of having one with Tanya had been crushed. They had always been much too painful, but now I found them coming easily. Alice had truly helped me after Tanya had left, and I would always be grateful to her. There had been some feelings between us the last time, and Alice had quickly gone back to Florida, determined not to be my rebound girl. I didn't blame her, honestly. I somehow knew even then that it was more than that though. Part of me was glad that she had moved away. I was way past the rebound stage now.

When she had come back I was worried that those past feelings would get in the way. It was quickly obvious that those worries were unnecessary. We joked around and were instantly friends again. It wasn't until we had joked around, saying 'hey, I love you. Let's get married, okay?' That I began to see myself with Alice permanently. And now that we were, I wonder how we could have ever been just friends. Although that we were very new newlyweds, we were completely comfortable with each other. There had never been any awkward moments, or anything. Alice had moved into my apartment immediately. Although I often had to move around to oversee jobs I was contracting, I still had an apartment reserved for me at the complex.

The wedding. The wedding had been simple, as you could expect for a Vegas wedding. We had a normal priest, instead of the Elvis impersonator. That had been Alices request, or rather, demand. I remember her words being. 'Jasper. Of course I'll marry you. But no way in hell am I doing it in front of Elvis.' I chuckled at the memory, and Alice moved closer to me in her sleep. I played with her hair for a bit, enjoying how incredibly soft it was.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast lately. Bella moving here, getting divorced, and my brother falling in love with her. Alice coming here, Bella getting hurt, Alice and I becoming involved, getting married. I had once heard the saying that life is like a roll of toilet paper. The closer you get to the end, the faster it goes. I hoped desperately that I wasn't nearing the end of mine. It felt like my life had just begun. I honestly felt like a giddy little kid who just got a new toy. I wrapped my arms around my new wife, and fell asleep before I had realized it.

I woke up to a rapid knocking at the door. I groaned, rolling over. Alice sighed in her sleep and pulled the covers around her, completely oblivious. I swear that girl could sleep through multiple natural disasters without even realizing it. I quickly pulled on a shirt, not bothering to change out of my pajama pants. I realized that it was probably later in the day, maybe even the afternoon, but I honestly didn't care. I was much too happy to care what anyone thought.

I opened the door, running my fingers through my hair as I opened the door. I froze instantly when I saw who it was.

"Hello, Jasper. I ran into your brother and thought I'd pop in to say hello." Tanya. The woman who had completely shattered me, leaving me to pick up the broken pieces of a lost child and relationship all on my own. I had thought about what I would do if she came back, before. There had always been different answers. I suppose that the answers reflected on how I felt at the moment. If I was happy, or going through a time of depression, anger, or loneliness. This time, however, it was anger. Ran into my brother? She must mean Edward. Emmett was completely preoccupied with Rosalie, getting her anything she wanted, and hardly letting her do anything. _I wonder how he reacted, hm._ He must have said something. It's not like she had ever visited me when I actually needed her. Of all the time that had passed, she had to pick now. When I was happily married. Then again, it's not like she ever had that great of timing to begin with.

"Oh, well, I'm pretty busy. Maybe now isn't the best time." I kept my voice hard and firm, trying to get my message across. I forgot she wasn't all that bright, however. She either was dumber than I thought, or was just ignoring me.

"Well I missed you so much! How have you been?" She hugged me, and I froze, keeping my arms at my side, until she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I've been wonderful, actually. I take it the brother you mentioned is Edward?"

"Yes. He had some horrible girl with him. It must've been a whore, though. He never was all that nice." I had to stifle a laugh at this. Tanya and Edward had never gotten along. Edward had somehow seen through the lies way before anyone else could.

"No, that was probably Bella. They've been dating for a while now. I never knew why you two had a problem. He has always been popular with everyone else."

She just humphed, and then looked around. "So there are rumors, you know. About you and some Alice? Really, what were you thinking, Jasper? Didn't you know that I was coming back? I just needed some time to myself."

"How was I supposed to know, Tanya? Not that I would care. You do realize that it has been _years_, right? Or are you too dense to get that. And yes, Alice is my wife. I have completely moved on and I am asking you now to leave my apartment immediately. You hold no interest of mine anymore." I raised my voice, not thinking of Alice in the next room.

"Oh. Well then." She started to fidget with her hands, a trait that had always annoyed me.

"Jasper?" I heard Alices voice coming from the bedroom, and I walked into the bedroom, not caring what happened with Tanya.

"Yes?"

"Who is here? I heard you yelling…" Her voice was still tired, and I brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead.

"Tanya. I have no idea why she's here. I'm trying to get her to leave."

She immediately sat straight up. "Oh. I'll take care of it. Trust me." I knew I should be worried by the sudden burst of excitement in her voice, but I couldn't help but be curious. I wasn't going to try and stop her, and I knew that no way she would lose against Tanya. It was just too easy to confuse her. I don't know what I ever saw in her. But here she stood, in clothing that was probably illegal in a few states.

"Alice." I said, in what I hoped was not an encouraging tone.

"What?" She looked back, with an innocent look, and then broke out into a grin. I followed her out in the living room, not wanting them to be alone.

"Tanya?" Alice asked in a sweet, but obviously fake voice.

"Yeah?"

"I don't allow backstabbing whores in my house. I would love it if you would leave now. I mean, Jasper and I did just get married… We have… Things. To do." I don't know how she did it, but she managed to keep her face completely serious.

Tanya just stood there, at a loss of words. I couldn't help but smile towards Alice. She would never know how much this would mean to me. She had always said that she wanted to get back at her, just once. But she never had. I knew that to her, this was important. That she was finally standing up for who she loved, and expressing her feelings towards the woman who had shattered me for such a long time.

"Now." Alice picked up Tanyas purse from beside her on the couch, opened the door, and flung it out. Then she stood by the door and put one hand on her hip, pointing to the door.

"Now let me tell you how, just incase you forgot. This." She said, motioning towards the door. "Is a door. It opens. And then you walk your skanky ass right through it, go to your whorehouse, and never come back. Okay?" Alice flashed a brilliant grin, as if she had just taught a small child how to read.

When Tanya didn't move, Alice walked towards her. She obviously saw this as a threat, and stood up, running out of the door. She slammed it behind her, and Alice and I both burst into laughter as soon as it was shut.

"I didn't think she would go away _that _easily." Alice walked over to me, and I hugged her tightly.

"You know, I can fend for myself. I was doing just fine."

"I know. But seriously, that was hardly any fun at all. I thought she would at least attempt to put up a fight…"

"I didn't think she actually thought you were real, she always was able to make up some excuse for whatever she didn't want to believe. And you can look pretty intimidating sometimes…" She looked up at me to see if I was joking, and I smiled at her.

"Are you intimidated by me?" She asked.

"By you? Oh, no way. I mean, what are you, five feet tall? What could you possibly do that would scare _me_?" This was answered by a punch to the arm.

"Ow! I think you broke it… Fix it, Alice… Fix it. I'm gonna die, oh no!"

"Oh, shush. You're fine." She walked over and curled up on the couch, turning on the television.

"I think there is a pretty good movie on HBO today. Let's watch it." She flipped down the list of shows on, and grimaced once she got to HBO.

"28 days later? Honey, this early?"

I nodded and grinned at her, she rolled her eyes and clicked on it, starting the movie. We were a couple of minutes into it when she got up and went into the kitchen. I heard her rummaging around for a while, and then smelled pancakes cooking.

"Do you need any help in there?" I yelled over to her.

"Nope! Just watch your movie."

I became engrossed in the movie, and jumped at the sound of her voice when she came back in, carrying two plates with pancakes. One was heaping, and the other had two or three on it.

"Oh, come on, Alice. You know I can eat more than three pancakes." The tinkling sound not unlike bells rang out as she laughed. Ever since we had expressed our feelings together, the teasing was nonstop. She handed me the plate stacked with pancakes and we dug in, eating in silence.

Alice had taken the dishes into the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I jumped up and opened the door, to a very excited looking Bella and Edward.

"Hey Jasper. Congratulations!" Bella hugged me quickly, and then walked pass me, looking for Alice.

"She's in the kitchen. Come on in, Edward. You didn't have to come back so soon, you know. We would have still been married if you had waited a day." I felt kind of bad that we had cut their trip short. We had found out that they had gone when we had gotten back, but even though Alice knew she still had to tell them right away. I couldn't blame her, I felt the exact same way. I wanted everyone in the world to know, if that was possible.

"I know. But it was a mutual decision to come back. Congratulations, man. I couldn't be happier with your decision. However quick it was." His tone let me know that he was joking.

"It just felt right, you know? I can't really explain it. I tried earlier, when I was talking to Emmett, but I just can't. It's like everything suddenly clicked into place."

"I know what you mean… Everything with Bella just seems so right. Don't worry, we're not going to run off to Vegas without telling my _brother._" He looked over at me and blinked once.

"Yeah… About that. You know that thing I was talking about before? The _It felt right_, thing?" I wasn't mad. We had always given each other a hard time. This was just like the good old times.

All of a sudden there was a shrieking noise coming from the kitchen. Alice was filling Bella in on the details of the wedding.

"Oh, by the way. You spoke with Tanya?"

"Um, actually, it was more Bella chewing her out while she stood there. Wait, how did you know?"

"She stopped by here earlier. Alice literally threw her out of the apartment." I shook my head, smiling at the earlier events replaying in my head.

"Seriously? That must've been something to see."

I was about to fill him in on the details when Bella and Alice came out into the living room.

"Edward? We should go pick up Connor now. I'm sure that Rosalie is needing a break just about now."

"Oh, sure. I'm sure we'll be back later, seeming as how Alice got the missing brother to return. Congratulations, Alice. See you later." He wrapped his arm around her back, and they left after we had exchanged goodbyes.

**Okay. This is going to be a looong note. **

**1. My computer has died. I think it somehow got zapped while it was unplugged. The computer will turn on, but nothing works. I'm sending it to Geek Squad Thursday. Meanwhile I will try to write on my brothers computer. We'll see how it works.**

**2. There will only be probably another chapter of this story, BUT there WILL be a sequel SOON. I am also toying with a more depressing story, that will basically be therapy for me. We'll see. **

**3. Thank you guys for reviewing!! Many even reviewed for my updates. I am sorry for the horribly long wait. **

**4. I realized how short my chapters on after they are posted. WOW. I tried to make this one longer, but i kept getting writers block. Trying to wrap things up, and yet keep them going... ugh. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you're thinking!**


	26. My Happy Beginning

Bella POV-

By the time that we got back to our apartment with Connor, he was extremely cranky and ready to take his nap. Edward put him down for me, and I lay down on the couch, trying to relax. Alice had filled me in on Tanya in the kitchen, and we had shared a good laugh over it. It was obvious she was pretty proud of herself. I would have been too. I jumped slightly when Edwards lips brushed my forehead, jerking me out of my thoughts. I'd been thinking too hard to hear him approach.

"Ugh." I said, flinging my arm over my eyes. It felt like I'd gotten a total of maybe five minutes of sleep. Edward simply chuckled to himself before lifting me up and moving me over, settling himself beside me. He began to twirl his fingers in my hair, and I rolled over onto my side, burying my face in my chest.

"Bella."

"Hmmph?"

"We need to talk about something, so wake up." His voice was serious, so I forced myself to open my eyes, and propped myself up with my elbow.

"What would that be?"

"Well, a number of things, really. Let's start with that kiss…"

"Hmm?"

I thought this was a little weird. We weren't exactly in high school anymore, and it's not like I rejected him. I mean, I even told him I love him…

"Um, well, we both obviously… enjoyed it. But I'm just kind of wondering what that makes us now. Doesn't it feel like you should be asking me that question? I mean, that is _such_ a _girl_ question."

I cut his rambling off with a kiss, but pulled away quickly. "What do you mean, a girl question? I don't think this can work if you're sexist." I kept my tone teasing and light.

"I just felt weird saying it, but never mind. Bella, I love you. And this may be slightly old fashioned, but will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt a smile creep over my face, which seemed to be contagious as it spread to his. "Of course, Edward. I love you too, you know. "

His smile grew to a grin, and I was soon engulfed in a hug.

"Can I ask my other question now?" He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Sure."

"Will you and Connor move in with me, permanently?" Although he probably didn't notice, it meant the world to me that he included Connor in the invitation. Obviously he would come with, but he had addressed both of us, not just me.

"I basically have been, but yes. I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of Connor, though. He's been pretty good around you." I laid down on the couch, and snaked my hands around his neck, pulling him down with me. We were now laying on our sides, facing each other.

"But what if I want to? Bella, part of the reason that I want you to move in is so that you can have some time to yourself. It has to be hard to be a single parent, especially since he's so little still. I want to be able to take care of him and watch him grow with you."

I couldn't help it, but the tears welled up over my eyes and spilled across my cheeks. He was just so… perfect. Connor was really my only achievement that I was proud of, and look at all Edward had accomplished. He was a lawyer and co-owned an apartment complex, for Pete's sake.

"Bella. Please don't cry." I shook my head and half laughed- half cried. "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me, and put my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. You do know you're incredibly sweet, right?"

He rolled in response and seemed relieved when there was a knocking at the door. He sat me upright, and kissed my forehead. When he opened the door he blinked a few times, just looking.

"Um… Mom, dad. It's… good to see you. Come in?" He opened the door wider, running his fingers through his hair and sighing.

"Edward? What's wrong with you? You're not usually so flustered. Are you getting sick?" Said who I assumed to be his mother. She froze when she saw me. _Oh, shit._ She looked to be raking her brain for something, and her face lit up in a smile soon after.

"You must be Bella. No wonder Edward was acting strange. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. Edward and his father were talking in hushed whispers a few feet away.

"And you must be Edwards mother. Esme, right?"

She nodded and turned towards who I think is Carlisle. Edward had only mentioned them briefly. Esme cleared her throat loudly, and when the boys didn't respond, said something about being rude. Both of them looked over with the same look of shock, Edward resembling his father probably much more than he cared to admit. It appeared as if they had completely forgotten about us, lost in the depths of their conversation. Esme turned to me, shaking her head.

"Men. I thought I'd raised him better. So, have you and your son been staying here with Edward since your recovery?" _Shit! Edward!_ I wish that I knew what Edward had told his parents, so I could at least say something similar. I decided that the truth was the best way.

"Yes. We actually came back early, we weren't supposed to be back from our camping trip today, but a mutual friend eloped, and when we heard the news we had to say congratulations. "

"Oh, really. Who?"

"Alice and-"

"Jasper." Carlisle was suddenly behind me, looking at his wife.

So _that_ was what they'd been talking about. How could I have forgotten? Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were brothers, making Esme and Carlisle Jaspers parents too. And I'd almost gone and told his mother about it, rather than Edward or Jasper. And then it occurred to me that Jasper hadn't called his parents yet. _Ouch._ At least we had only found out this morning, and it hadn't been months or anything. But still.

"I can't believe they haven't called you," Edward and I spoke at the same time, and then turned to each other and smiled, only to become hit with the seriousness of the conversation again.

"He still lives here, though, right? I think we should go visit him, Carlisle." Esme was starting to tear up, and I wished that I were in the position to hug her. Luckily Carlisle noticed and did just that.

"Let's go. Edward, Bella." He nodded his head and he and his wife left our apartment. Edward walked over and shut the door behind him, and then leaned against the door. Suddenly he jumped up and ran towards his cell phone.

When I gave him a questioning look he said, "They did just get married, and have no clue that are parents are about to give them a surprise visit." I simply sighed and sat back down on the couch while Edward quickly filled Jasper in.

When he hung up he came back to sit down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is crazy." I whispered.

"I know. Your mom knows that we live together now. I hope you had told them."

He thought this was humorous and chuckled. "Of course I told them, Bella. My parents and I have a very good relationship. Needless to say, if we eloped tonight, they would be able to tell something was up and would be there when we said our vows to Elvis."

I couldn't help but be reassured by this. Not that we would be accompanied by his parents should we elope, but that he had such an open relationship with them. Who doesn't want a boyfriend who is best friends with his parents? I realize that it is more common after you move out and grow out of the teenage hormones, but it had never happened with my parents and I, so it was all new to me.

"Don't even think about it. I am not getting married in front of Elvis. Isn't the point of eloping that you're away from friends and family?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose. I'm sure everyone views it slightly differently. How do you think the conversation is going in Jaspers room?" He asked. I could tell it was killing him to have to wonder what was going on. I was sure that he felt he had every right to be there, and yet didn't want to encroach on a conversation that would obviously be personal. I tried to soothe him by rubbing circles on his back. I knew that it had worked when he sighed and leaned into me.

Of course, because it always seems to happen this way, as soon as both of us had relaxed the phone rang. Edward got up with a groan and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

He stood there listening for quite a while, nodded, which I didn't see the point of, and said a few words. Then he hung up.

"What was that about?"

"I need to go down to the office and organize a case. If my parents come back and you get bored of them send them down." He kissed my forehead and then disappeared down the hallway. I swear, we should just have a door leading directly to the office from the living room.

I wandered around the apartment, thinking about what I could do. Then it came back to me. Whenever I got mad or really bored when I was younger I would clean. I started by doing simple things like dishes and making the bed, which led to vacuuming, sweeping, and dusting. Before I knew it I was in the bathtub scrubbing away with yellow gloves.

I sighed and threw away my gloves, satisfied that our apartment was now dust free and sterilized. I walked around for a bit more, rearranging things and lining things up. I color coded Edwards closet, and thought about bringing over some of my things, but decided it would be weird if his parents came back. I settled to alphabetize his CDs, movies, and books. By the time I was done with this Connor was awake, and I was seriously worried about what was going on.

I fed Connor an early dinner, and paced around a bit more while he played with some of the toys I had brought over. Finally Edward came back, shutting the door behind him a little harder than usual.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just turned into much more than I thought it would. I had a spur of the moment meeting that I couldn't bail out of. I'm sorry for not calling." He took his hands and put them on either side of my face, and leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching.

"By the way, I saw my parents heading out on my way back. They're staying at a nearby hotel." He whispered. Then he inhaled deeply. "You cleaned, it smells a lot better."

"I always clean when I'm nervous." I admitted, biting on the side of my nail.

"I'm sorry. How's Connor?"

"Good. I really need to move the rest of our things over if we are moving in. He doesn't have all of his toys, and you know how his attention span is." Edward nodded understandingly.

"We'll move things tomorrow. It's getting late now." He went over to Connor and sat down. Connor crawled in to his lap and Edward started reading 'All The Places To Love' to him. I sighed, remembering that book from when I was little. It truly was a beautiful book.

"Ook!" Connor screeched when Edward was finished. He quickly scrambled towards his bag full of toys and pulled out another. When I figured out what he meant I started laughing. I was going to have a bookworm on my hands. Part of me was proud. I had always been a bookworm when I was younger, and still loved to read.

Edward looked at me and flashed a brilliant smile that could melt a million girls hearts. I totally understood how Connor could be at ease with him right away.

This continued into the night until we'd run out of books. Then Edward had gone on and gotten the newspaper off the table I'd layed out, and began reading that. Even though there weren't as many pictures, it was still cute to watch as Connor exclaimed over every picture.

"Okay boys, time for bed." They'd been reading for almost three hours, now, and I knew that Edward would need a break.

"Da!" Connor yelled as soon as I had picked him up. He flung himself towards Edward, and just about hit the ground when Edward grabbed him. I let out a huge sigh, and covered my eyes with my hand.

"You'll be the death of me, kid." I muttered.

"I'll put him to bed. Just try to relax, Bella. Connor, tell mommy night night."

Connor waved and blew kisses towards me and I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Night, pumpkin."

Edward went to tuck him in, and I heard him wind up the music box my mother had given him when he was born before he came back out to the living room.

"Big day?" I asked. He slid down towards me and pinned me up against the back of his sofa, kissing me. He bit the bottom of my lip, and I gave him access to my mouth. We remained like this for a while, and his hands began to slide up underneath my shirt. All I wanted to do was let him continue with whatever intentions he had, but I knew that we would regret it if we didn't stop soon.

"Humph. Edward." Everything was just a muffled noise. He managed to get what I was saying, though, and broke our kiss. We both struggled to breathe for a while before anyone spoke.

"Yes?" His hands were still tangled in my hair, and he began to play with it now.

"That was moving a little too fast, don't you think?" I tried to keep my voice light, but I knew that we weren't exactly 16 anymore, and that he may view it differently.

"Yes, I suppose so. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He stared at me with his emerald green eyes and I felt all thought process suddenly slip away as if he ceased to exist.

"Bella?" He sounded concerned, and I immediately snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. No, I wasn't uncomfortable. I just didn't want you to regret it."

"Don't worry, love. I'll never regret anything that happens between us."

"Can I ask which case you had that meeting for today?" I was genuinely curious. Part of me missed working and knowing everything that was happening with the cases. Now that I was better I should be able to go back, as soon as Edward stopped taking me on camping trips.

"Yours." He looked at me to gauge my reaction.

"I wasn't aware I had one." I got up suddenly, feeling nervous and fidgety. Coffee. Coffee required preparation, stirring, adding things, stirring, drinking… Yes. Coffee. I made my way over to the pot and put a new filter in.

"I just started today. Jacobs lawyer had called me and asked for a date." His voice was cool and matter of fact. I wondered if he was trying to calm me down, or if he was simply telling me. Either way, I was still oddly nervous.

"When is it?" I stared at the ground now, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"In a couple of days. I figured that we would just get this over with. It's not like he has a chance of walking out." I gulped. I knew what he did was wrong, but it still felt wrong to be putting my ex husband in prison. What hurt the most is that I doubt my parents would even acknowledge that he had beaten me. What they would be worried about was that their 'son' was in prison thanks to their daughter who probably just overreacted when she tripped, claiming that he'd pushed her. They'd never see him for what he was, and how he could have hurt their grandson, and it killed me. What made things worse is that I'd moved on right away. I wondered if they met him if they'd understand. How they'd see how he's just so perfect for me, perfect for Connor. I wondered how much they knew, if they'd even been told I'd been hospitalized. If they cared.

I didn't notice that my eyes had welled up with tears until they had pushed their way out of my eyes, finding my cheeks.

"Oh… Bella." Edward immediately wrapped his hands around me, one on my back, and one in my hair, holding my head to his shoulder. I sobbed openly for a few minutes, until the timer on the coffee maker beeped. Then I sighed and unwrapped myself from Edward, who was looking at me with a concerned look.

"I'm okay, I promise." My voice came out scratchy though, contradicting my words.

"Would you like to tell me what that's about?" He asked, putting a strand of my hair behind my ears.

"My parents, and Jake. They were always on his side about everything." I sighed. "I doubt they'll even believe me if I told them what happened."

"This probably isn't the best time to tell you, but your parents will be at the hearing."

"Representing who?"

"Jacob."

"Of course. Were they at the meeting today?" I had to know, if they were at the meeting, then they had come all the way to Alaska just to help Jake, while I had come all this way just to escape him.

He nodded.

"What did they say?"

"Well, apparently they had found out about us, and are convinced that you and I were having an affair, and provoked Jake so that you would have grounds to get a divorce and be with me."

I nodded, the tears coming again. I knew that they wouldn't understand.

"Don't cry. I tried to set them straight… I almost got kicked out of the meeting for all the noise I was making."

I looked up at him in disbelief. He always made sure that he remained cool and collected in his meetings. He was a professional, and he had to show it. To know that he had freaked out on my parents and went against his own strict rules to stand up for me meant a lot.

"Wow… So they are basically saying that Jake had the grounds to get angry?" I needed clarification, and he nodded.

"So three days. Do they have a chance?" I asked.

"They might, if they can prove that we knew each other before you moved. But we didn't, so they can't. All they could have for evidence is phone calls, emails, etc. But we had no idea the other even existed. It's impossible." He sounded sure of himself, and I tried to see if he was telling the truth. Either he was an excellent liar, or he was.

"So Wednesday. Okay." I turned back to my coffee.

Three days. In three days I had to confront Jacob, my parents, the judge, everybody. I had to stand up there and tell everyone how Jake had stalked me and found me in that restaurant, and beat me and put me in the hospital. And hope, just hope, that they believed me. I couldn't decide who was more important, who it meant more if they believed me. My parents? The Judge? Jake already knew that he had beaten me, openly admitted it, but he didn't think it was wrong. Maybe that was the most important part, maybe not.

And maybe, just maybe, they would believe Jakes lies. That I had been cheating on him with Edward. The Edward who had kept me sane over these last few months, who had kept me strong and stable and helped me take care of my son. What I've known about love in my life, however pitiful it may have been, ended in beatings or with the cold shoulder, I knew that what Edward and I had was love. I'd never felt it before. I thought that I had. I wouldn't have gotten married if I thought I didn't love him. I do love Edward Cullen. I know some cynics say that a happy ending is just a story that hasn't finished yet. I hope mine never ends.

**Tadaaa! I finally got my computer, and got software, so this should get going faster. I do need your opinions, though. This is the last chapter, so with the next story, what would you like to have happened with this family? Should it pick up right where it left off? Move forward a few years?**

**With my other story (The depressing one) I am still trying to figure out how to write it. Maybe in the beginning as a journal? There is tons of background information to make it work. Hmm... Maybe I'll come up with a better idea instead of that one. Let me know your ideas. **

**I will wait a while until I get a few different peoples opinions, and then start writing. After I get ahead a few chapters, there will be an update every day. The sequel to this one day, and then my depressing one the day after. If i start to get behind it may change. Hopefully I didn't lose everyone over my computer crash.**

**Thank you so much all of those who reviewed and supported my first Fanfic! **

**The End!  
**


End file.
